Harry Potter Goes To America
by jonsmom14
Summary: Jason Morgan rescues and adopts Harry Potter from the Dursleys. Harry changes his new father's life.
1. Jason Meets Harry

This is a really strange combination I know, but this story just wouldn't go away – at least not until I wrote it. Some things to know:

General Hospital

Jason and Courtney are engaged.

Sonny and Carly are having a baby.

Elizabeth is single and never dated Ric (ewww).

Emily is seeing Nickolas

Jax and Brenda are together.

I think that's it. I know that the timeline isn't correct, but hey this is after all fanfiction!

Harry Potter

Harry is 14 and just survived Voldemort's return.

Sirius died in Harry's 3rd year.

Albus is using Harry (I mean who sends a kid into an abusive house after watching a fellow student killed right in front of him and then gets tortured?)

Fudge is on his campaign to discredit Harry and get rid of him.

I think that's all for Harry Potter. Again I'm taking license so if you hate that, don't read it.

Chapter 1 Jason Meets Harry

It was a warm night in Surrey, England. Jason Morgan sighed as he got out of the limo. While better than the baby-sitting duty that Sonny had forced him into before, Jason was not thrilled to be here. He would rather be in a dumpster in some alley on a stakeout than where he was. The mob enforcer knew that in order to maintain legitimacy in the eyes of the law, the Corinthos/Morgan coffee warehouse would need to expand slightly – which meant new buildings.

Jason ran a hand through his hair. Unfortunately, the best bid for the drills needed in the construction project was from here in Surrey, England. It was also unfortunate that Sonny wasn't about to do business with anyone that he had not personally met – there were some really shady people out there. The irony was not lost on Jason. It was also Jason's misfortune that Carly was seven months pregnant and Sonny wasn't about to leave on a trip this late in her pregnancy.

So Jason had left his fiancé in Port Charles and had flown across the Atlantic to have dinner with the head of Grunnings Drill Company. Even though Courtney had wanted to come, Jason just didn't think that he could trust her to follow instructions. The enforcer tried not to think too hard about what that might mean for their relationship. He rang the doorbell and took another look around – not that there was much to look at. Every single house looked exactly the same. The only way he knew that he was at the right one was the number four on the door. Sonny owed him big for this one.

The door opened only moments later revealing the absolute dictionary definition of obesity. The teenage boy had a series of fat rolls making up his body shape – if it could be called a shape. He had small, watery blue eyes and blond hair that sat on top of his oversized head like a bad toupee. He looked at Jason and smirked. Yeah, this kid was a spoiled little punk.

Just then the door was pushed all the way back and a walrus came out, or rather Vernon Dursley's head appeared over his gargantuan son's. Now Jason saw where the brat got his body type.

"Mr. Morgan? Welcome to our home." Vernon Dursley smiled in satisfaction as his son backed out of the way and he waved his arm extravagantly.

Jason sighed and walked into the house. At least he thought it was a house. It was more sanitary looking than General Hospital. He hated hospitals. Everything was white, the walls, the furniture, and even the carpet. Then Dursley's wife came into the room dressed in some sort of flowery dress that made her just as pale as her walls. Yeah, the little punk definitely got his looks from his father. The woman was just plain skinny. She had a long neck that wouldn't be lost on a giraffe, and frizzy fried hair. The only feature she had in common with the behemoth that had opened the door was the blue eyes. Except on this woman they were too big for her face and she looked bug-eyed. All together this was looking worse and worse.

"Mr. Morgan I would like to introduce you to my lovely family." Vernon began. "This is my beautiful wife Petunia and my handsome son Dudley."

Jason nodded at them and tried to ignore the blatant staring that Petunia Dursley was doing. "Mr. Dursley…"

"Vernon please." Vernon interrupted.

"Vernon, I was under the impression that your nephew lived with you as well." Jason continued. Never let it be said that Benny wasn't thorough.

Jason was very interested to see the affect that the mention of the nephew had on the family. Petunia Dursley lost what little color she had in her face and her eyes widened sickeningly. Dudley Dursley sneered and glanced at the door under the stairs while Vernon Dursley quickly turned purple. He reminded Jason of a children's dinosaur character that Michael had been obsessed with a few years ago – everyone had been ecstatic when that particular phase ended.

"I'm afraid that he is away at school right now. He's a bit of a delinquent I'm afraid – nothing like our Dudders here. He attends St. Brutus' School for Incurably Criminal Boys." Vernon explained quickly.

Jason kept his face blank. Dursley was lying. That immediately put the enforcer on his guard. According to Benny, Harry Potter lived with them and was fifteen years old. The Dursley's had become his guardians when he was one year old. His parents were listed as James Potter and Lily Evans Potter, but Benny had been unable to come up with much information about them. It was rumored that they died in a car accident, but there was no police report or even obituary written about it. The whole situation was a mystery – Jason hated mysteries.

"My lovely Petunia has cooked us quite the feast, if you will come this way?" Vernon motioned towards a small room off to the side with a modest dining room table.

Jason sat down as Petunia Dursley began to bring in the food. He took a little of everything and as he took his first bite wished for nothing more than some chili from Kelly's. He took a sip of the wine and fought to keep a straight face. Normally he wasn't picky about what he ate or drank, but this was the cheapest tasting wine he'd ever had. Rubbing alcohol would have been better.

"So Mr. Morgan, are you married?" Petunia Dursley asked, cutting delicately into her roast.

Jason used his napkin and forced himself to swallow. "I'm engaged." He replied, he couldn't help but notice the disappointment in the woman's eyes.

"Well a strong handsome man like you probably has to beat them off." Petunia stated, winking at him.

Jason could not believe this woman was flirting with him right in front of her husband and son. He glanced over at his host to see that the man was too absorbed with stuffing as much of the slop on this table into his mouth as fast as he could. It almost seemed to be a contest between him and his whale of a son. Meanwhile Petunia Dursley was still making "come-hither" eyes at him over her glass of cheap wine. Yeah, Sonny owed him HUGE for this.

After what seemed like months, the Dursley's finished their meal and led Jason back into the main room. As he was walking by the door under the stairs, he heard a soft cough. He looked over at his hosts to see if they had heard it as well. Vernon was turning a bright red while Petunia was still staring hungrily at him. Dudmy or Dudley was once again sneering at the door.

"What was that noise?" Jason asked softly.

The dangerous tones in his voice caught the attention of the Dursleys immediately.

"It's nothing, just something falling over in the cupboard. Our cleaning supplies are in there. Ignore it. We'll talk about business now." Vernon hurried to explain, motioning towards the seating area.

Jason's eyes narrowed. "That was a cough. Dursley I think it would be a good idea to open this door and prove to me that it's just cleaning supplies."

"Now see here!" Vernon puffed out his chest and turned from red to purple. "You can't come into my house and tell me what to do!"

Jason ignored him and walked over to the cupboard door. It was locked from the outside. He quickly unlocked it and opened the door. He was immediately assaulted by the stench. Body waste, sweat and blood permeated the air in the tiny space. He looked down and in the light provided by the main room, he could make out the small figure of a boy. Dark hair was matted and his skin was mottled black bruises. He was dressed in torn rags and his legs and back were at odd angles. He was breathing shallowly and every once in a while he would cough weekly. There was blood on his lips that alarmed Jason.

Jason pulled out his cell phone and pushed a number.

"Now see here!" Vernon began, and then stopped when the American glared at him.

"Mike, I need you to get an ambulance and the police to number four Privet Drive Surrey, and I need it fast. Tell them it's a severe case of child abuse, so Children's Services should probably be here as well. It's a fifteen year old boy named Harry Potter. I'm at his guardian's house. The uncle's name is Vernon Dursley and the aunt is Petunia Dursley. Get them here fast Mike. I don't like the look of him." Jason instructed into the phone.

Jason ended the call and turned his attention back to the teenager in the closet. Bright green eyes met his and Jason was shocked that the kid was still conscious.

"Harry? You're Harry right?" Jason asked softly making no move towards him so not to alarm him.

Harry barely nodded.

"Help is coming Harry. You're safe now. I'm not going to let anyone else hurt you. Did your uncle do this?" Jason asked, knowing that he needed to verify the abuser.

Harry coughed and nodded again. "Thank you." He whispered hoarsely before closing his eyes and passing out.

Jason remained by the kid's side as he turned his attention back to the Dursleys. "Corinthos/Morgan Coffee will not be doing business with you." He stated calmly.

Vernon smirked. "You don't really think that the police are going to do anything do you? My cousin is the chief constable. You're just making it worse for him. You'll be gone and he'll be right back here."

Jason stood and took his phone back out. "Mike, I've just been informed that the chief of police around here is Dursley's cousin. Find someone who'll get it done."

Mike Grayson hung up the phone and took a deep breath. He called the Metropolitan Police chief constable, his brother-in-law, William Ackerley. This was one of the reasons that Corinthos and Morgan employed him – his connections to various police agencies in England.

"Will, it's Mike." The attorney identified himself.

"Mike! How are you ole' chap! Are we still on for the football game Saturday?" William Ackerley asked, leaning back in his office chair.

"Yes, but that's not why I'm calling. My client, Jason Morgan an American business man, just contacted me. He was having dinner with a family in Surrey when he discovered their nephew beaten in a cupboard. He is in need of emergency help. Unfortunately, the uncle informed him that his cousin is the chief constable for the Surrey police and he will not be arrested. Mr. Morgan is a very influential client with international ties all over the world. He was not happy to hear this news and asked me to make sure that the law is enforced correctly. Is there anyway you could help me out?" Mike explained.

William sat up in his seat. "We have been investigating Herman Dursley for months about his actions as chief constable. I'll get a squad together and I will personally be there in thirty minutes."

"Thanks Will, I owe you." Mike sighed in relief.

"No, actually Mike I owe you." William argued. "I'll be in touch."

Jason was squatting next to the closet when the sirens were heard. The doorbell rang and he went to answer it. Paramedics were standing there with their equipment.

"He's this way." Jason told them as he led them to the closet and motioned towards the boy. "I didn't move him. I think his back is broken."

One paramedic swore and then bent down and got to work. The other turned her attention to Jason. "Sir, how long has he been like this?"

"I don't know. I just came this evening for dinner and found him. His name is Harry Potter and when I asked him if his uncle did this he nodded. You'll need to ask them for details." Jason explained.

"Jenny, we're going to need a back board and brace. He also is having trouble breathing. I'm going to have to tube him." The paramedic called out. "I'm going to need help getting him out of here without injuring him further."

"I'll help." Jason said, taking off his dinner jacket and rolling up his sleeves.

"After I get the neck brace on him, I need you to hold his shoulders still while I move his feet out. Then we'll need to turn him and slowly move him onto the board. You need to hold him very steady while Jenny slides the board under him."

Jenny arrived with the board and the neck brace. They wrapped Harry's neck in the brace and then began to work together to get the boy out of the cupboard. It took several minutes before Harry was out and in the hallway. The head paramedic, Tom, set to work getting a breathing tube down Harry's throat. In short order Jenny was there squeezing air into Harry's lungs while Jason and Tom placed him on the stretcher. Jason watched from the front stoop as the paramedics loaded Harry into the ambulance and hurried down the street with their lights flashing and siren blaring. Jason planned to go to St. Mary's Hospital after he spoke with the police.

Just then a squad car came up the road and parked in the driveway. A single gentleman got out of the car and strolled up the sidewalk to where Jason was standing on the stoop.

"I'm Chief Constable Dursley. I believe there has been a misunderstanding?" The overweight man declared smugly.

Jason crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the man.

"Herman! Come in! Come in!" Vernon Dursley declared from the doorway.

"Don't mind if I do." Herman replied and brushed past Jason to go in the house.

Jason glared at Vernon and followed the constable into the house. He walked over to the couch and picked up his jacket before sitting back down. He watched Petunia hurry to serve a glass of that cheap wine to the constable before sitting next to Vernon.

"Now what seems to be the trouble here?" Herman asked, taking a sip of his wine.

"Approximately twenty minutes ago I found Harry Potter, Vernon Dursley's nephew locked in the closet under the stairs. He was beaten and bloody. I called my attorney to get the police and paramedics here. The paramedics just left with him. He's going to St. Mary's Hospital in London." Jason explained.

"Well now. I believe that's breaking and entering Mr. Morgan. Did Vernon open the cupboard voluntarily?" Herman smirked.

"No, he claimed that the coughing I heard was cleaner falling over. It was actually Harry coughing up blood." Jason growled. He really hated cops – especially corrupt cops.

"Then I must ask. Vernon, do you wish to press charges?" Herman asked.

"I'm not sure. I would hate to lose Mr. Morgan's business." Vernon sneered suggestively.

Jason scowled at the two cousins. "Are you trying to blackmail me Dursley?" He asked softly. Anyone who knew Jason Morgan would have told the Dursleys just how close they were to meeting their maker.

"Of course not, but it would be sad if you were arrested in England for breaking and entering. I know that Grunnings could use the business." Vernon replied arrogantly.

Just then the doorbell rang. Petunia, who until now had been content to stare at the amazingly handsome American, hurried to answer it. She came back into the room extremely pale, followed by a group of no less than five constables.

Herman jumped to his feet. "What's the meaning of this? I'm trying to conduct an investigation."

"I can see that." William stated, eyeing the glass of wine in Herman's hand. "I was alerted that a prominent business man from the United States had reported a case of child abuse here. That falls under the Metropolitan Police's jurisdiction."

Herman began sweating. "Now there's no need for this. We were just about finished. Mr. Dursley wasn't going to press charges for the breaking and entering."

William raised an eyebrow. "That's big of him. However I have some questions of my own. First of all where is the cupboard in question?"

Jason stood. "Right through here." He led them to the closet under the stairs, where the door remained open.

The small cupboard was splashed with blood. A small pool of blood lay in the middle of the floor. A baby cot and ratty blanket were also streaked with body fluids. The stench remained. William covered his nose and moved further into the cupboard. Against the back wall in childish crayon was written "Harry's Room". It was a gross scene, and one that all police dreaded seeing.

He backed out of the cupboard and turned to his forensic photographer. "I need pictures of all of this. I want every inch of this room examined." He explained. He glanced back into the hole in the wall and stopped. There, sticking out from under the cot was a stick of wood. William gasped in shock and pulled the stick out to examine further. This had just become much more complicated.

What many didn't know was that William Ackerley was a squib. He had been born into a pureblood family. His sister, Amy Finnigan, was a witch. William was well aware of the events that had occurred recently in the wizarding world. He for one believed that Voldemort had returned. There had been too many unexplained deaths in the muggle world in the last few months. He knew that the death eaters were active again.

William hurried back into the main room. "What is your nephew's name?" He demanded.

"Harry Potter." Vernon spit out.

William's face paled. "I was afraid of that." He reached back into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "Mike? It's William. I need you to call some Aurors and get them to number four Privet Drive in Surrey. Harry Potter has been attacked by his uncle." William ended the call and turned to face the room.

Vernon and Petunia Dursley were pale at hearing the name "auror". Herman Dursley was looking at them both in confusion. Jason Morgan was watching him without any expression.

"What is going on?" Jason asked coldly it was obvious that the Constable knew who Harry was. Jason wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"Mr. Morgan, do you believe in magic?" William asked, knowing that the aurors would likely obliviate him later.

"Not overly, but I'm guessing that you do." Jason stated.

William nodded and proceeded to tell the story of the Boy-Who-Lived. When he was finished, Morgan pinched the bridge of his nose. Then he looked up.

"These people aren't doing anything to protect him from Voldemort are they?" Jason asked. Jason didn't even question the validity of the Constable's story. It was obvious to him that the man believed it. Jason was never one to believe in fairy tales, but he wasn't going to discount it without proof.

William shook his head. "The Minister of Magic has declared that Harry is insane and glory-seeking. He refuses to admit that madman has returned."

"What would it take for me to adopt Harry and get him out of the country?" Jason asked.

"A good attorney and someone inside the government helping you along. Fortunately for you, Mike Grayson is familiar with both muggle and wizard law. He has the contacts to get this through quickly. With the way that Fudge is acting, he would probably sign off on the adoption himself just to get Potter out of the country. He is terrified that the boy will eventually usurp him.." William explained.

Jason nodded and pulled his cell phone back out. It only took moments to give Mike instructions on what he wanted accomplished. Mike agreed hurriedly and then got to work. An hour later he was in the Ministry of Magic putting the adoption through and even calling on Fudge at home to get the paperwork signed.

Jason only had a moment to wait before there was a loud "pop" and two men dressed in scarlet robes appeared in the room.

"There was a call about an abused wizard child?" The tall bald black man asked.

William stepped forward. "I'm the one that called. I'm Chief Constable William Ackerley of the Metropolitan Police. I was brought in to investigate a child abuse report by an American VIP. When I found out that the child's name was Harry Potter I had Michael Grayson contact you."

The auror nodded and turned his attention to the blond man in front of him. He was good at reading people and this guy reeked of power and control – though not the magical kind. "You were the one to call the authorities?"

Jason nodded. "I found him in the closet under the stairs. Harry was beaten and he looked as if his back was broken. He was coughing up blood. The paramedics came and took him to the hospital, although I'm assuming that since he's magical that you have better doctors for him? I'll pay whatever to make sure he has the best treatment."

The auror raised one eyebrow. "Do you know Mr. Potter?"

"We just met when I found him, but I'm not about to turn my back on him. The kid needs help, he needs protection and he obviously wasn't getting it here. My solicitor, Michael Grayson, is working on adoption right now. I want to take him away from all of this. He deserves a chance to be safe and have a normal childhood." Jason explained.

"You are aware that many think he's insane." The auror pointed out.

Jason eyes turned ice cold. "Sanity is relative. Some would say that you and I were insane to believe that magic is real, and yet you just appeared out of thin air."

Kingsley Shacklebolt smirked. He liked this tough American. With Mike Grayson on the job, he knew that Harry Potter would be Harry Morgan by morning. The attorney was just too slick. He also didn't believe that Harry Potter was crazy, and despite the beliefs of Albus Dumbledore or his membership with the Order of the Phoenix, Kingsley thought that Potter needed to get out of the country and somewhere safe. The kid had just watched his classmate die, and he had obviously been returned to a less than ideal environment to deal with it. He didn't know what Dumbledore was playing at, but he decided to place his bets with this Yank. There was just something about him that made Kingsley sure that he protected his own.

"Let me tell you what I'm going to do Mr. Morgan. We have some freelance wizard bodyguards that we recommend out to those that are looking for protection. I'm assuming that you have contacts with muggle guards, but if a Death Eater comes after Mr. Potter, he'll need magical protection as well. Many of our guards are pureblood wizards, but a few are muggle-born, and well versed in living in the muggle world. We have one guard in particular that is licensed in both muggle and magical protection. He's the best there is. I also know that he's fed up with England and wants to relocate."

"Call him. We'll work something out. I want him with Harry ASAP." Jason instructed curtly.

Kingsley nodded and reached into his pocket for a two-way mirror. This was a special version that could contact anyone else with such a mirror.

"David Scorpio." Kingsley called out. He noticed recognition flicker in Morgan's eyes.

"Yeah?" The gruff guard answered.

"Got a job for you. Starts immediately." The auror declared.

"Can't. I told you Shack, I'm sick of England." The other voice growled.

"Then you'll be happy to know that the job will be in the United States." Shack grinned.

"Who's the client?" There was interest in the voice now.

"Jason Morgan's soon-to-be adopted son Harry Potter."

Scorpio swore. "Did you say Jason Morgan? As in Corinthos/Morgan?"

Shack raised an eyebrow and looked up at Jason. Jason nodded.

"Yeah it is Scorpio."

"Is he still with my whining niece Robin?"

Jason shook his head fighting a smile.

"He says 'no'." Shack relayed.

"Then yeah, I'll take the job. Where's the kid?" Scorpio replied.

"He's at St. Mary's, but we'll be transferring him to St. Mungo's soon." Shack explained.

"Tell Morgan I'll meet him at the St. Mary's and we'll talk business then." John said before ending his side of the call.

Shack looked at Jason. "You know his niece?"

"Unfortunately." Jason replied. "Long story."

Shack shrugged. "Not my business. Now that's taken care of, we need to collect our evidence and make arrests."

"Now see here! I don't know who you think you are, but you can't just come in here and take over this investigation. This is Surrey, and it's my jurisdiction." Herman Dursley declared harshly.

Kingsley looked at the obese man and narrowed his eyes. "Who are you exactly?"

Herman puffed out his considerably broad chest and announced. "I'm Chief Constable Herman Dursley, of the Surrey Police Department."

"Well Mr. Dursley, are you of relation to Mr. and Mrs. Vernon Dursley?" Kingsley asked.

"Vernon is my cousin." Herman declared proudly.

"Well then I don't see the problem here. You, as family, can't investigate any crime your cousin allegedly committed. So that means that the job automatically falls to the Metropolitan Police. But there is also the involvement of an underage wizard. So that makes it MY jurisdiction since I'm in charge of all magical investigations in England." Kingsley explained to the ridiculous excuse for a constable.

"Magical! There's no such thing as magic." Herman blustered.

"You just keep telling yourself that." Kingsley smiled grimly before pointing his wand at the man and whispering "_Stupify_".

Petunia screamed as she watched Herman topple over onto the couch behind him. She wasn't as concerned about him as she was the wine that he had been holding was now making a lovely red stain on her white carpet.

Kingsley rolled his eyes and put his wand back in his holster. "Idiot." He muttered before turning his attention back to the American.

"Mr. Morgan, let me get your statement so that you can get to the hospital. I think we've wasted enough of your time." Kingsley asked, pulling out a dictation quill and parchment. "This will record everything you say." He explained.

Jason nodded and retold the story of what had happened. He was also sure to include the Dursley's pathetic attempt at bribing him. The auror thanked him for his help and had him sign the parchment. Jason had no sooner finished writing his name when the paper rolled up and disappeared with a soft 'pop'.

Kingsley shook Jason's hand and thanked him again for his help. Jason took his phone back out and called his limo to pick him up. William walked over to him and handed out Harry's wand.

"He'll be wanting that when he wakes up. Take good care of it." Jason nodded and slid the piece of wood into his jacket pocket. He shook William's hand goodbye and thanked him for his help.

Five minutes later Jason was on his way to the hospital.

TBC...


	2. Harry Gets a New Dad

Chapter 2 Harry Gets a New Dad

It was quiet in the hospital hallways as Jason made his way towards the room that the receptionist had directed him to. He came to the door and walked in. He was immediately accosted by a bear of a man. The two tussled for a moment, neither getting the upper hand before they broke apart and looked at each other. The man was pulling out his wand and Jason was reaching for his gun when Jason spoke up.

"David Scorpio?"

David hesitated and lowered his arm, keeping his wand in his hand. "Yes?"

"Jason Morgan." Jason declared putting his weapon back in the holster.

Scorpio nodded and holstered his wand. He motioned his head towards the bed. "They just brought him in and got him settled down. He's on a ventilator and they're talking like they want to operate on his back and legs. Right now they say that he's paralyzed but they don't know how bad the spinal cord is damaged until they go in and fix the vertebrae. They fixed the rip in his lung and wrapped the ribs. They think that should be fine. They also said that he ruptured his spleen and they already took that out. They've got him under and they'll keep him that way until they're ready to work on him some more. He also has two dislocated knees, a broken arm and a pretty severe concussion. The thing that has them the most concerned is the bruising of his heart."

Jason sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What will St. Mungo's be able to do for him?"

Scorpio shrugged. "They can fix the broken bones immediately. They can probably also heal his knees and the spleen can be re-grown. I just wonder how bad the spinal cord is. There's not much wizarding medicine can do for the nervous system."

"How quickly can we get him there?" Jason asked.

"Let me go wipe the memories of the doctors and nurses and we'll take him now. I was just waiting for you to get here." Scorpio informed him.

Ten minutes later, Scorpio came back in the room and took a handkerchief out of his pocket. He tapped it with his wand and whispered _Engorgio_ and then _Portus. _The handkerchief grew and glowed for a second before fading back to normal.

"You need to place your finger on this. We also need to make sure that all the machines and Harry are touching it as well." Scorpio instructed.

Once the two men had everything that needed to come with them touching the cloth, Scorpio said "Activate" and they disappeared from the hospital room as if they were never there.

St. Mungo's was busy when the two men arrived with the injured boy. Scorpio dropped Harry's hand and hurried over to the desk.

"How can I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"I've got a fourteen-year-old male wizard with multiple injuries from a severe beating. We need a healer immediately. He's on muggle life support and the machines will have quit working." Scorpio rattled off.

The receptionist's eyes widened. She shot off a shimmering light to the available healer. Seconds later a tall woman with graying hair and gentle hazel eyes hurried up to them. "I'm Healer Goodheart, what happened?" She asked as she immediately began waving her wand over the boy and reading the diagnosis.

"He was beaten by his muggle uncle. The aurors are on the scene. Mr. Morgan here is a muggle, but he rescued the boy and got him help. His attorney is Michael Grayson and he is currently getting adoption papers on the child." Scorpio informed her.

"How old and what's his name?" Healer Goodheart asked, continuing her examination as they talked.

"He's fourteen, and as for his name you need to keep it strictly confidential." Scorpio instructed.

Healer Goodheart paused and studied the man. "I assure you young man I have no intention of taking out an ad in the Daily Prophet."

"Let's just say it wouldn't be the first time he had his name in it." Scorpio whispered, raising the fringe on Harry's forehead.

The healer gasped and her eyes widened. She looked back up at Scorpio in confusion. "He was beaten by his uncle?" She whispered.

Scorpio nodded. "You can see why this needs to stay quiet."

"Of course." Healer Goodheart said, returning to her brisk no-nonsense manner. "Let's get him into a room and disconnected from these muggle contraptions. They won't work here anyway." She instructed as they wheeled him down the hall and into an empty room.

When she got there she began to disconnect the ventilator and the IV's. Harry began gasping for breath, so the healer waved her wand and a bubble appeared around his head. Then she waved her wand again and Harry was stripped of all clothing and bandages. The extent of the damage was horrific. Besides the major injuries and surgical sites; there were bruises, welts and scars all over his body. Healer Goodheart shook her head and began chanting spells to speed the healing.

When she finished, she sent a silver message out the door. Two minutes later a nurse came in the door with a tray of small colorful vials. She helped the healer coax the potions down Harry's throat. When all the vials were empty, the nurse left and Healer Goodheart began waving her wand again to check her handiwork. She had a frown on her face when she finished.

"I've done all I can for now. There are several more potions that he's going to have to take regularly – one that he will need to take for several days and another for at least a year. I'll tell you what I've healed and what is still going to take some time." She said as she waved her wand and conjured three chairs for them to sit in.

"First of all, the broken bones should be healed in another hour. His lung had been sewn where there was a hole. I've fixed that, so there should not be any pain lingering. I've healed both of his knees and most of the bruises and welts. Many of the older scars were impossible to heal – they were too old and too deep. He should grow a new spleen by the morning. He had a concussion that I have reduced, but he's going to be a bit dizzy when he wakes up."

Jason was astounded at all that magic could do to heal.

Healer Goodheart took a deep breath before continuing. "Now for the bad news. Even though we were able to heal the bones in his back, it remains that there was some damage to the spinal cord. If it had been completely severed, there would be nothing that we could do. He would have been paralyzed for life, fortunately that isn't the case. I'm afraid that there was some extensive damage. That is why he's going to have to take the potion for a year. It will regenerate and reattach the fibers in his spinal cord, but it is a slow and arduous process. Until his spine is completely healed, he will be paralyzed from the waist down."

Jason closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. He looked over at the bed with the undersized boy in despair. He realized that Harry would heal, but a year in a wheelchair! "What will I need to do to take care of him?" Jason asked.

Healer Goodheart raised her eyebrows. "You still wish to adopt him?"

Jason narrowed his eyes. "It's not Harry's fault that this happened to him. I promised to take care of him."

The healer nodded in satisfaction. "Very good. I had to make sure you were in for the long haul. First of all, if he is going to be living in the muggle world, then he can get one of those wheelchairs that are motorized. He won't be able to push himself in one at all. He's very weak due to the malnourishment he has suffered. As far as I could tell, he was starved recently. He will need to eat bland foods in small meals and take a nutrient potion with every meal. You will need to do exercises with his legs every day twice a day so that the muscles don't become atrophied. The worst is that he will need to wear a diaper of sorts. He won't be able to control body functions below the waist."

Jason nodded matter-of-factly and glanced back over at the small boy. "This isn't the first time he has been starved is it?"

"No, I'm afraid not. My tests show that he was underfed all of his life. I imagine the only time he's ever been allowed enough food was while he was at school. You'll need to make sure that he eats at least four meals a day and snacks whenever he can. He won't eat much, but every little bit helps. Foods high in calories would be best, but make sure he eats plenty of vitamins and minerals as well." Healer Goodheart instructed.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Mike Grayson walked in. "Mr. Morgan I have all the paperwork here. You need two witnesses to sign as well and Harry will be your son."

"I'm sure that we could take care of that, if Healer Goodheart doesn't object." Scorpio smiled.

The healer looked up at the attorney. "You got all of the paperwork signed appropriately?" She asked nervously. It was quite a big deal to sign adoption papers for the Boy-Who-Lived – to a muggle no less.

"Signed by the Minister of Magic himself." Mike grinned, showing her the paperwork.

The healer sighed in relief and smiled. "I would be happy to sign as a witness." She agreed.

Two minutes and three signatures later, Harry James Potter became Harry James Potter Morgan. It wasn't a moment too soon either. No sooner had the paperwork folded itself and disappeared to the record hall of the Ministry of Magic then the door opened and in came Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape.

Jason took one look at the old man and knew that he couldn't trust him as far as he could throw him. The enforcer crossed his arms and glared at the two men. "Is there something that I can help you with?"

"I don't believe that we've met. I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and this is Severus Snape, Potions Master. We are here to take Mr. Potter back to the school." The white-haired man explained, his eyes twinkling madly.

Jason stared at him for a moment before looking over at the sour-faced greasy man next to him. "I'm afraid that won't be possible. As soon as Harry is ready we will be returning home. He won't be attending your school next year."

Dumbledore's eyes lost a bit of their twinkle. "Mr. Potter will be returning with me to the school. You don't have the right to remove him."

"Actually as his father, I have just that right." Jason refuted coldly. "I've heard all about your school. Eleven year olds facing killer plants and trolls, twelve year olds facing 60 foot snakes. Fourteen year olds facing dragons, giant spiders and evil sociopaths who use him in dark rituals and kill schoolmates in front of him. No, I'm definitely getting Harry out of here." Jason had been disgusted when Constable Ackerley gave him the information young Seamus had shared with his uncle.

"I'm afraid that I can't let you do that." Dumbledore growled.

"You don't get a say. The Minister of Magic signed the adoption papers himself. Harry is my son and I'm going to get him as far from here as possible. I realize you see him as some sort of weapon, but he's just a kid – a kid who has been starved and beaten all his life, a kid who almost died tonight. I've hired the proper protection for him and I am going to take him where he'll be loved and taken care of like a fourteen year old should be." Jason ground out angrily.

"Mr. Morgan is correct Headmaster. He is legally Harry's father and he has final word on where Harry attends school. You really have no say in the matter. In fact you will be quite fortunate if you do not find yourself facing charges for placing Harry in that house to begin with." Mike declared before Dumbledore could reply.

Jason's face got even colder, if that was possible. "Did you actually _meet_ those people before you just turned a baby over to them old man?"

"You will not speak to the Headmaster that way muggle." Snape growled.

Jason glanced at the greasy man and dismissed him with a look. "Did you even care that Harry is undersized? Did you not see the bruises and scars that cover most of his body? No, I'm not letting you anywhere near my son ever again. He's paralyzed! He's fourteen and he can't walk because of the monster that you sent him to live with! So just stay the hell away from him!" Jason demanded.

Dumbledore stared at the angry American in shock. "He's paralyzed?"

"That's right old man. And I find you just as responsible as the sick bastard who did that to him!" Jason growled. "So from now on you stay away from Harry."

Dumbledore looked at Healer Goodheart for confirmation.

"I'm afraid it's true Headmaster. The child almost died from his injuries, but I couldn't heal his spinal cord. It's a horror that he should never have had to suffer." The Healer stated sadly. "He will be ready to leave here tomorrow morning barring any complications. I for one hope that Mr. Morgan takes him back to America quickly. The boy has suffered enough."

Dumbledore seemed to deflate in front of him. "I didn't know it was so bad. I knew that the Dursleys didn't care much for him, but I never imagined that they would hurt him so badly."

"Any mistreatment is too much. Even if they had never laid a hand on him, the hate they felt for him was enough damage." Jason stated curtly.

Dumbledore nodded. "You are correct of course. Very well, I do hope that you will allow Harry to write his friends from time to time. I know that they will miss him."

"I don't plan to lock him away. He is free to talk to whoever he wishes. I just want him safe and happy. That is my only concern." Jason explained.

"Then I will take my leave." Dumbledore said softly before making his way to the door. The old man seemed even more advanced in age.

Snape sneered at them all before turning abruptly and stalking out the open door with his robes flaring behind him.

"Someone should tell him that Halloween isn't for a few more months." Jason muttered shaking his head.

Mike chuckled and nodded. "He's not called 'The Bat' for nothing. If that's all you need me for Mr. Morgan, then I'll be going."

Jason reached out and shook his hand. "Thanks for all your help. Send me the bill."

"No doubt of that." Mike grinned. "I was glad to help. It's good to see that Harry will finally have someone who loves him taking care of him. He's been through too much." And with that the attorney took his leave.

Healer Goodheart walked over and ran a diagnosis over the sleeping boy. She smiled in satisfaction before gently brushing his hair back from his face. "Just rest dear boy. Everything will be alright now." She told him softly before turning back to the other two men.

"He's healing just fine. You should be able to take him home in the morning as soon as he wakes. I'll be back then to do a final examination and explain his potion doses. I'll also have a referral healer for you should he need it. Where in the United States will you be living?"

"Port Charles, New York." Jason stated.

"Good. I'm assuming that you'll be hooked up to the floo network when you get home. You'll just need to floo to Magical Memorial in New York City and ask for Healer Julie Hartsford. She's a colleague of mine. I think you'll find her to be an excellent healer." Healer Goodheart informed him. "I'll see you both in the morning I'm sure."

Jason and David watched the woman leave before turning to look at each other.

"You want to tell me what a floo is?" Jason asked wryly.

"Do you have a fireplace?"

Jason nodded.

David smiled. "There is a powder that you toss into a lit fire. It's called floo powder. The flames will turn green. Then you can either stick you head in and talk to someone or you can step through and you'll be at whatever destination that you called out."

"Uh-huh." Jason stated deadpanned. "Why not just use a phone?"

David shrugged. "Most wizards don't know about muggle technology. The society is mostly in the Stone Age. Although I have heard that the American wizards are a little more integrated and therefore use more muggle technology. That's one of the reasons I wanted out of Britain – too many bigots here for my taste. Not a bit of common sense among them."

Jason nodded and then pulled the chair he had been sitting in over to Harry's bed. Harry really did look much better. The bruising was almost gone. All that remained was the lightening shaped scar on his forehead. William had told him the story of that scar.

After studying his new son for a moment he turned his attention back to the other man. "We need to talk business."

It was dawn before the two men had come to an agreement. Scorpio would be Harry's main guard. He wouldn't be involved in any of the other business for Corinthos or Morgan, but he would turn a blind eye to anything that he did see. Unlike his two brothers, David was not above bending a rule or two. When they got to America, Jason would hire another guard who was a colleague of David's. He was also a muggle-born wizard who had served in Special Forces before deciding that he could live longer and make more money working for himself.

The two men were sitting and chatting when a moan was heard from the bed. Jason turned his complete attention to the teen slowly waking up. Emerald green eyes opened and glanced around groggily. They closed again momentarily before opening again fully. They were directed towards Jason, but the enforcer could tell that they weren't really seeing him.

"Harry? How are you feeling?" Jason asked softly.

"'m fine. Who're you?" Harry slurred, squinting in a futile attempt to see.

"I don't think you would remember, I'm the man that found you in the closet. My name is Jason Morgan." Jason explained slowly, not wanting to overwhelm the boy.

"Thanks." Harry sighed. "Where are we?"

"We're at St. Mungo's." Jason informed him.

Harry's eyes widened. "You're a wizard?"

"No. I'm what you call a muggle. It's a long story how you ended up here. I'm glad you did though, because you would be in a lot more pain this morning otherwise." Jason replied.

"I'm confused." Harry muttered.

"It could be the concussion, or it could be I'm not explaining it very well. Harry, before anyone comes in, I need to tell you what happened and what's going to happen." Jason explained, going into the story from when he arrived at Privet Drive until they got him to St. Mungo's. He didn't leave anything out. He watched Harry's eyes widen drastically when he explained that he had adopted the teen and that he would be taking him to America with him. Then Jason finished up by telling Harry about the scene with Dumbledore and Snape.

"I never do anything like I did with you Harry and I need to apologize for making this decision without you. I promise that I will always discuss any decision with you before I make a move. I know that we don't know each other very well, so I'm willing to answer most any question you ask. There are some things about my job that I can't discuss, but I'll tell you about anything else." Jason explained.

"Where will we live?" Harry asked softly.

"I live in Port Charles, New York." Jason answered.

"Where will I go to school?"

Jason sighed. "To be honest Harry, I'm not sure about what magical schools are nearby. I don't feel comfortable sending you to another boarding school with Voldemort and his men after you. I'd like to keep you close so that I know you are protected."

Just then Scorpio cleared his throat to get their attention. "Actually, there is a magical school nearby. It's in New York City and with the floo network you can be there instantly."

Harry's eyes widened. "But if Mr. Morgan is a muggle, will they let him be on the floo network? My friend is muggle-born and they wouldn't let her parents get hooked up to the floo network."

Scorpio smiled. "I think that you'll find the Americans aren't quite as hung up on blood purity as England is. To be honest Harry, Britain is the only country in the world that really even cares."

"Wow." Harry breathed. "But what about Voldemort?"

"Harry, I don't think that you've heard this, but the Minister has started a smear campaign against you with the Daily Prophet paper. He really wants you out of the country. He even signed your adoption papers." When Harry started to protest, Jason held up a hand to stop him. "I believe you Harry. I think that Voldemort has returned. But I don't think that a fourteen year old teenager has any business fighting powerful evil wizards. All that matters to me is that you are safe and happy Harry. I will do everything in my power to make sure that happens. So you will have a wizard guard at all times as well as some of my own muggle guards. I really care about you Harry, and I just want you safe." Jason explained.

"What am I supposed to call you?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"That's up to you. You can call me Jason or even Dad if you want. You're my son Harry and I'm going to be the best father that I can for you." Jason replied earnestly.

"I've never been able to call anyone 'Dad' before." He mentioned.

"I would love you to call me 'Dad'." Jason assured him.

"OK, um, Dad. When can I go?" Harry asked.

"The healer is supposed to come check you again and then you should be able to leave here. I'll call and have the plane ready to take us back to the States." Jason explained.

Harry pulled at a loose thread in the blanket that was covering him. "How long will I be paralyzed?" He asked softly, not looking up.

"It will be at least a year according to Healer Goodheart." Jason replied honestly.

Harry nodded while keeping his eyes lowered. "And you still wanted to adopt me?"

Jason leaned forward and laid his hand on Harry's much smaller one, causing the teen to look up questioningly. "Harry several years ago I was in a car accident when my brother drove drunk. I was in a coma and when I woke up I didn't remember anything. I was told that I had brain damage. I couldn't do anything for myself. Eventually, I got stronger but I still couldn't dream, I didn't know what love was or any feelings besides anger, I can't see paintings or pictures any more. Most people called me the Borg or other names. Then I met Sonny. He didn't look at me and think I was only good for parking cars. He gave me a chance and I never looked back. We have had our disagreements, but he is my brother in all but blood. Sonny taught me how to accept people. I don't expect you to be perfect Harry. I just expect you to be yourself."

Harry brushed a tear away embarrassingly. Jason squeezed the hand he held. "You have the right to cry Harry. You have the right to feel anything you want."

That was all it took for Harry to succumb to the tears. Jason moved to sit next to Harry in the bed and pulled him into his arms. Harry gripped Jason's shirt and sobbed all of the pain and fear and hurt that he had experienced in the last few years. He wept for Sirius, Cedric and he wept for himself.

Finally Harry pulled back when he was all cried out. Jason looked down at his new son. "Better?"

Harry nodded and sniffled. "Yeah, thanks."

"Anytime. Now what do you say we see if the healer is ready to do a final examination and release you?" Jason suggested, standing back up and moving towards the door.

As if she had heard them, Healer Goodheart bustled into the room. "Oh good! You're awake!" She exclaimed, hurrying over to the bed and waving her wand over Harry to check his healing progress. Harry shrank back from her before he caught himself.

Jason noticed the flinch and made a mental note to talk to Harry about it. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched her finish the exam.

"Well Mr. Po – I mean Mr. Morgan tell me how you feel. Are you in any pain? Are you having any trouble seeing?" Healer Goodheart asked.

"I feel fine, but I can't see very well without my glasses." Harry informed her.

"Oh my! Of course, I should have remembered that you wear glasses. Just a moment Dear and I'll have you all fixed up." The healer exclaimed as she waved her wand in a complicated pattern and chanted in Latin. A moment later she was holding a pair of glasses that looked just like Harry's old ones.

Harry sighed and took them when they were offered, thankful to be able to see again but hating that he needed them. Jason didn't miss any of this and spoke up.

"Harry what's wrong? Do you not like your glasses?" He asked.

Harry shrugged. "I can't see anything without them so it doesn't matter if I like them or not."

"When we get home we could set up an appointment to see if you qualify for that new eye surgery. The doctors could fix your eyes so that you see fine without any help. If you don't qualify," he said with a shrug, "you could always get contacts."

Healer Goodheart looked at the American in disbelief. "What nonsense is this? There is nothing that can completely heal bad eyes!"

Jason fought a smile. "Actually we muggles figured it out years ago. I'm surprised that the magical world didn't know about it."

Scorpio spoke up. "Actually other magical communities already started doing something similar. I had my eyes fixed a couple of years ago. I just had to go to Japan to do it. Like I said before, England tends to bury their head in tradition rather than keeping up with modern breakthroughs. It's part of the reason I wanted to move."

Healer Goodheart blushed. "Yes, I can see what you mean. The doctor I'm referring you to, Julie in New York, was telling me that they don't even use the floo network that much anymore last night when I talked to her. They have developed a new form of teleportation that is easier on their patients. I've given her your information Mr. Morgan so that she can get in touch with you." She explained to Jason.

"Thank you." Jason replied. "So when can I take Harry home?"

"Right now actually. I have a couple of potions for him to take and I need to give you the potions that he needs to keep taking. I have them in a bag. The blue bag is for his back, the green bag is pain potion and the red bag is his nutrient potion. They are all equipped with enough potion for the next six months except the pain potion which Harry will only require for a few days. You will need to get in touch with Healer Hartford before then and she can take over Harry's treatment and adjust his potions accordingly." Healer Goodheart instructed as she handed the small sacks to Jason.

Jason raised an eyebrow. Each small cloth bag fit in the palm of his hand. Scorpio fought a grin.

"They're spelled to be much bigger on the inside despite how they look on the outside. I imagine that they also have spells to keep the bags light and the vials from breaking." He explained.

"Quite right. I'm sorry Mr. Morgan I forgot for a moment that you were not accustomed to such things. Now, let me sign this paperwork and young Harry can be on his way. I took the initiative to procure him a muggle wheelchair until you can get him a more automated one." She turned to Scorpio, "I have studied a bit outside of England and I did hear about these marvelous contraptions." She informed him as she opened the door and wheeled the chair into the room. She handed Jason a pair of sweat pants and a sweat shirt for Harry to wear. "I also got him a couple of things to wear until you can get some shopping done."

Scorpio grinned and winked at her. "There's hope for you yet."

The healer chuckled and turned her attention to Harry. "Now young man you listen to your new father and you take your potions. It was nice to meet you even though I wish that it had been under better circumstances."

"Thank you." Harry replied, trying to smile but not quite succeeding.

The healer nodded at each of the men and then took her leave.

"Harry, I'm going to help you get dressed and then we're going to stop by my hotel so I can grab a shower and change clothes before we go to the airport. We should be in Port Charles by tonight." Jason told them as he pulled the blankets back to help him get dressed.

Harry was horrified when he saw the pull-up diaper he was wearing. His eyes filled with tears of humiliation. Jason grabbed his hand and squeezed gently.

"Harry you have nothing to be embarrassed about. This is just a necessary task. It in no way reflects on you. I am your father Harry. I am the one to take care of you in any way that you need. It won't be like this forever son." Jason told him softly.

"I'm in a diaper!" Harry sobbed.

"I know how that feels Harry. I didn't wake up from my coma able to take care of bodily functions right away. You've had a severe injury. You're going to heal it just takes time." Jason replied pulling the teen into his arms.

"My own relatives didn't want me when I could take care of myself. What's to stop you from getting tired of me too?" Harry hiccupped.

Jason backed away a bit and lifted Harry's chin so that the teen looked straight into his eyes. "I don't make promises that I don't keep – ever. I promised that I would take care of you when I first found you in that closet. You have nothing to prove to me Harry. You are my son. You weren't born to me, I chose you to be my son. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded and sniffed. "You might have to remind me sometimes."

Jason leaned over and kissed the top of his head. "Then I will remind you as much as you need to hear it. Now let's get you dressed and get you out of here."

Jason and David worked together and soon Harry was dressed and in the wheelchair. Then Jason turned to his guard. "How do we get out of here?"

Scorpio took out the handkerchief and preformed the spell once again to take them to the address Jason told him. A moment later they were standing in Jason's hotel room. The room was extravagant since Benny had made the reservations on Sonny's order. No sooner had they landed in the room that Jason's cell phone rang.

"Morgan." Jason answered.

"_Jason, where have you been? I've been trying to reach you since last night."_ Sonny asked.

"Something came up. I'll explain it when I see you. We need to meet with the other drill company. We won't be working with Grunnings." Jason informed his partner.

"_You'd better have a good reason."_ Sonny warned_. "Courtney's been trying to reach you as well."_

Jason sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, I'll give her a call. It's been a long night. I'll call you when I get on the plane."

"_You'd better."_ Sonny ordered before hanging up.

Jason ended the call and then dialed another number. "Benny, I need the plane to be ready to leave in half an hour." He demanded before hanging up.

He turned to face Harry and David. "I'm going to grab a quick shower and then we can go. Harry we'll get you some clothes when we get to Port Charles is that OK?"

Harry nodded and Jason grabbed some clothes before heading into the bathroom. Only ten minutes later Jason came out with damp hair. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt that fit like a glove. He pulled on socks and his motorcycle boots before putting his shoulder holster and gun back on so that the gun was tucked into his side. He glanced over and saw Harry staring at him in surprise.

Jason sighed and ran a hand through his wet hair. He sat down in the chair next to Harry's wheelchair. "I think we need to talk about what I do for a living. I am partners with a man named Sonny Corinthos. We own a coffee warehouse where we import coffee. We have a shipping territory that we run. There are other people who would like to take our shipping lines so it's necessary to protect ourselves. We employ many personal guards who make sure that we stay safe. However I'm also in charge of most of the security myself."

Harry studied his new father for a minute. "Do you kill people?"

Jason took a deep breath. "I have before, yes." He waited nervously for Harry's response.

Harry studied his new father for a moment. He could see a hint of his feelings in Jason's eyes. "Were they trying to hurt you?"

"Yes." Jason replied honestly.

"Is it the mob?" Harry asked bluntly.

Jason raised an eyebrow wondering where the teen had come to that conclusion. "Alleged mob." He automatically answered what he'd heard Alexis say to the cops.

Harry chuckled slightly and took a deep breath. "OK." He stated.

Jason stared at him for a moment. "Just like that?" He asked.

"Yeah. I don't agree with killing innocent people, but if someone comes after you with a gun or a wand intending to kill you there's not much else you can do." Harry explained.

"You've got a good kid there Morgan." Scorpio stated softly from beside the door.

"He's the best." Jason replied softly not taking his eyes off his son.

Harry blushed at the compliment. "If you weren't a good man you would have ignored me and finished your business. You went to a lot of trouble to rescue me and then you adopted me without knowing me. The police kill people that shoot at them. There's not much difference that I can see." He explained.

"Thank you Harry." Jason stated softly.

Harry shrugged and tried to stop blushing. He watched Jason stand up from his chair and finish gathering his things. He slung his duffle bag over his shoulder, walked over to Harry and steered his chair towards the door. Scorpio held the door open and the two men made their way down to the waiting limo that Benny had called. Twenty minutes later they were getting onto the private jet and settling in for the long flight back to America.

TBC...


	3. Leaving On a Jet Plane

Chapter 3 Leaving On a Jet Plane

It was quiet on the jet. Jason had helped Harry into the bed and left him under David's watchful eyes before moving to the front of the main cabin to make a couple of phone calls.

The first name on his list was his fiancé. The enforcer knew that Sonny would be even more irritated if Jason had called him back without contacting Courtney first.

"_Hello?"_ An out of breath voice asked.

"It's me." Jason declared, sitting back in one of the leather chairs.

"_Jason where have you been? I've been trying to reach you for two days!"_ Courtney yelled.

Jason sighed and tried to calm his knee-jerk reaction to her tone of voice. "I ran into a situation. The client was abusing his nephew. I've been at the hospital taking care of everything."

"_Why would you need to be at the hospital?"_ Courtney asked suspiciously.

Jason took a deep breath and then answered her. "Because I adopted him and as his father I thought I should be there."

"_WHAT!?"_ Courtney screeched. _"How could you adopt someone without even asking me first? No way Jason! You can take him right back!"_

"Courtney I am not taking him back. He was badly injured. He wouldn't have made it in an orphanage, and I promised him that I would take care of him." Jason replied with clenched teeth.

"_You never make promises. How could you make a promise to some brat that you just met?"_ Courtney demanded.

"He's not a brat Courtney. He's a kid who's had no one to take care of him since his parents died. Harry was alone Courtney, his uncle had beaten him and locked him in a closet under some stairs. I couldn't turn my back on him. I care about him." Jason scolded coldly.

"_Harry? What kind of name is Harry? Tell me that you at least changed his name!"_ Courtney grumbled, complaining about whatever she could find.

"No I didn't change anything about his name except I added the name Morgan. His name is Harry James Potter Morgan." Jason gritted his teeth and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Courtney I'm not fighting with you about this. It's already done, and it won't change. Harry is my son. Now there are some men that are going to be coming into the penthouse to get it ready for him. I just didn't want you to be scared when they came."

"_Why would you need to bring in anyone to get the penthouse ready? Why don't you just let me decorate a room?"_ Courtney demanded. "How old is this kid anyway?"

"He's fourteen years old, and he's paralyzed from the waist down because of the beating." Jason informed her.

"_WHAT?"_ Courtney screeched. _"He's a cripple?"_

"No he's not a cripple, he's just in the wheelchair until his spinal cord can recover. He won't be in the chair for more than about a year." Jason tried to calm her down.

"_He's in a wheelchair Jason. He's a cripple."_ Courtney smarted off. _"Even _you_ should know that."_

Jason narrowed his eyes at the cheap shot. "Don't ever say anything like that to him or about him again. He's had a tough enough time without being insulted in his own home. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but we are a package deal. If you want to call this off it's up to you."

"_No! No, it'll be OK. I'm just surprised."_ Courtney quickly backpedaled.

"Look, I just wanted to let you know what was going on. We'll be home tonight. He's a good kid Courtney. You'll like him." Jason replied softly.

"_Sure Jason. I've missed you. I love you."_ Courtney simpered.

"You too." Jason stated. "I'll see you tonight."

"_I'll be waiting."_

Jason ended the call and took a deep breath while running a hand through his hair. He couldn't believe how heartless Courtney was being about Harry. But he was sure that once she met him she would care about him just as much. Courtney was a really caring person.

With that comforting thought, Jason dialed Sonny's number and waited for him to pick up.

"_Jason. Where are you?"_ Sonny asked when he answered the phone.

"On the jet over the Atlantic. We'll be home tonight." Jason replied.

"_Who's 'we'?"_ Sonny asked slowly.

Jason took another deep breath before answering him. "I'm returning with my son and his bodyguard."

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"_What do you mean 'your son'?"_ Sonny demanded coldly.

"I adopted him. I promised that I would take care of him so I made him my son." Jason explained.

"_What about his family?"_ Sonny pointed out.

Jason growled and his hand tightened on his phone. "His parents died when he was one. His uncle put him in a wheelchair."

Sonny was quiet on the other end of the phone. Jason knew that he had struck a cord. Sonny had a soft spot for abused children since he himself was one. _"You did good Jason."_ Sonny told him softly.

"I promised him Sonny. I'm going to be a good father to him." Jason told his best friend earnestly.

"_How old is he? And I know you will Jason. You were always a great father to Michael."_ Sonny assured Jason.

"Yeah, but this time Harry really is my son. He's a great kid Sonny. He's fourteen. You will really like him." Jason smiled thinking of the shaggy-haired teen.

"_You said he was in a wheelchair?" _

The smile left Jason's face. "Yeah, his uncle hurt him really bad. He could have died. He's healing but he had some damage to his spinal cord and the doctor said that he would be in the chair for at least a year. I've already called someone to come in and set up the penthouse for him. I want him to be comfortable in his home."

"_What did Courtney say?"_ Sonny asked curiously.

Jason sighed. "She yelled and then called Harry a cripple, made fun of his name and brought up my brain damage. Then she apologized and said she would see me tonight when I told her that Harry and I were a packaged deal."

Sonny winced on the other end. _"She'll come around. She just wasn't ready to be an instant mother to a teenager I'm sure."_

"Yeah. We'll be there tonight. Can you make sure there's a car waiting? I can't take him on the bike." Jason requested.

"_Sure, no problem. You said that he had a guard?"_ Sonny mentioned casually.

"Yeah. He's not one of ours but he has special skills that are necessary. I'll explain it to you when we get there." Jason responded.

"_I can't wait to hear this. Johnny will be waiting for you. Do you want me to tell Carly?" _

"Yeah. Let her know so she doesn't come over and upset Harry because she doesn't know about him. He's a little nervous around strangers and loud noises I've noticed. He hides it well though." Jason explained.

Sonny chuckled wryly. _"Like father like son. Be safe I'll see you tonight."_

"Thanks Sonny." Jason replied before ending the call. He took a deep breath and stood up, moving to the bedroom in the back.

Harry was sound asleep. He had the blankets covering him to his chin. His wheelchair was sitting against the wall, and Scorpio was sitting on the end of the bed watching him carefully.

"How long has he been sleeping?" Jason asked softly.

"He conked out about fifteen minutes ago. We talked a bit before then. You've got yourself a good son Morgan. Take good care of him." David informed him.

"Yeah I know. I want to make life better for him." Jason said softly, staring down at the teen.

"You already have. Getting him out of England was a huge step. Letting him know that someone cared and was going to be there for him was a good move as well. He's got a long road ahead of him. As much as you want to protect him, he will at some point be forced to face Voldemort. There's rumor of some prophecy that wizarding Britain is placing their hopes on. I don't really believe it, but Voldemort will push the issue because he does believe it. Besides it's a personal pride thing now. The kid has beaten him every time they've faced off." Scorpio explained.

"Well then I'll keep him safe and healthy until he gets the training he needs and then I'll do everything I can to help him kill the bastard." Jason growled.

"Yeah, you'll be a great father for him." Scorpio smiled. "I'll help."

Jason tore his eyes away from his son and stared at the guard he had hired. "What is your situation with the rest of the Scorpio's?"

David ran a hand along his jaw and sighed. "Not great. Most of the family is a little to goody-goody for my taste. They found me to be a bit ruthless. Of course they also know about the wizarding world, but they consider it strange and foreign. Bobby and I have been on the outs for years. I absolutely can't stand my niece Robin. I haven't really associated with Mac very much. He was the baby of the family. Next came my sister Jane who married a dentist in England and they've got a daughter. Turns out I'm not the only wizard in the family. My other niece is also magical. Of course I thought that she was just as holier-than-thou as Robin, but turns out she has a bit of rebel in her yet. You'll probably meet her. She's best friends with Harry."

Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Harry has two close friends. The rest of the school calls them the Golden Trio. Ron Weasley comes from a poor pureblood family with seven kids. He's a bit of a hot head and has jealousy issues when it comes to Harry, but he and Harry patched up a disagreement last year. Hermione Granger, my niece, is the brains of the outfit – regular little encyclopedia that one. Harry is the hero in every way. He's the one with the strength to get the job done. Despite his average grades, he's got a good mind." Scorpio reported.

"How do you know all this?" Jason wondered.

Scorpio smirked. "I was an agent for the Ministry. I was regarded as an 'Unspeakable'. There's not much that goes on in the magical world that we don't know about. Of course not many know that we operate outside of the Ministry, but I was still tired of being in England. I'm what you call a consultant now, but I'm free to live as I like. I don't agree with everything that you and Corinthos do, but I'm not going to say anything against it as long as innocents don't get hurt. I'm here to protect Harry and make sure that he is trained to face that psychopath when he is older."

"Then we have no problems." Jason agreed.

The two men sat and finalized the details of Harry's care and training while the young teen slept. Scorpio explained many aspects of the wizarding world and what to expect when he contacted the hospital in New York City. Jason informed David of the structure within the business and the city of Port Charles in general.

The men were distracted from their conversation when Harry began to moan and thrash his head and arms on the bed.

"No, no please don't! NO!" Harry screamed.

Jason hurried to his side and gathered Harry into his arms. "Shh Harry. Wake up, you're safe." He urged his son as he held him close.

Harry woke up sobbing into his father's chest. "I – I'm sorry." Harry kept whispering.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Harry. Was it about your uncle?" Jason asked gently.

Harry nodded hiccupping. "I don't want to talk about it." He whispered.

"You don't have to do anything that you don't want to Harry, but I do want you to know that you can come to me anytime to talk about anything. I'll just listen." Jason promised him as he stroked Harry's hair.

"Thanks." Harry replied, sniffling.

"Do you want to try to sleep some more?" Jason asked.

Harry shook his head. "Can you tell me about America?" He asked.

Jason smiled and nodded. He shifted Harry so that he was sitting with his back against the headboard of the bed and Harry was leaned back against his chest. Jason wrapped his arms around his son and began to describe the people and the places Harry would see in Port Charles. He told Harry about Courtney and that he would soon have a mother as well as his father.

Harry tried to hide his anxiety about this faceless person that would be helping his father take care of him. What if she didn't like him? What if she convinced his father to get rid of him? Harry swallowed hard. What if she hurt him?

"Harry? What's wrong?" Jason asked, feeling his son tense up suddenly.

"What if she doesn't like me?" Harry asked timidly.

Jason took a moment to figure out how to answer him. He couldn't say that wasn't possible because Courtney had already strenuously objected to having a teen in the penthouse. It all came down to who was more important to him.

"I promise you Harry, if Courtney isn't happy with you being our son together, she won't be there any longer. I won't marry anyone who would mistreat you. You come first and anyone that I marry will have to know that." Jason declared.

Harry craned his neck so that he could look into his father's eyes. "You would do that for me?" He whispered as if he couldn't believe that he'd heard the words.

Jason stared down into those hopeful, emerald orbs intently. "Yes Harry. You are my son. Nothing will change that. I know that we have a lot to learn about each other, but I intend to be a good father to you."

Tears spilled over Harry's pale cheeks. "I – I've never had anyone take care of me like that before." He whispered brokenly, snuggling deeper into his father's arms.

Jason tightened his hold on the small teen and held him close – both of them just basking in the happiness of their new-found family. A few minutes later, Harry smiled.

"So I have a grandmother?" He asked happily.

Jason grinned. "Yes. Her name is Monica and she is going to spoil you rotten." Jason answered wryly. "You also have a great-grandmother named Lila. She's the most wonderful woman that you'll ever meet. She's going to be so excited to see you. She can give you tips about your wheelchair." He chuckled.

"She can't walk either?" Harry was sad for the old woman that he hadn't yet met.

Once again Jason wondered how the Dursley's could have been so cruel to such a big-hearted kid. "No, she hasn't been able to walk for a very long time. I figure just when she's got you taught you'll be walking around again. She'll probably want to show you her rose garden. It's really beautiful."

"It sounds like it. What about a grandfather?" Harry asked innocently.

Jason's face hardened a bit. "We don't really get along. Before the accident, I was Jason Quartermain, future doctor and son of Drs. Alan and Monica Quartermain. When I woke up in the hospital and didn't remember anything at all about my old life, Alan went nuts. He never accepted that Jason Quartermain was gone. The only Quartermains that accepted me as Jason Morgan and got to know me were my grandmother, my mother and my sister Emily."

"I'm sorry. I know how it feels when people don't want to see who you are." Harry told him softly, patting the hand across his chest.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for. I don't really miss him much. I never knew him." Jason smiled at his compassionate son and kissed his hair.

"So you have a sister?" Harry asked nervously. "I have an aunt?" Visions of Petunia Dursley swinging a pan at his head flashed before his eyes.

Jason recognized the problem immediately. "She's nothing like Petunia Dursley. She's only twenty-two. She's going to just love you. I didn't bother buying you clothes before we left because I know that she's going to want to take you shopping immediately. She and her best friend Elizabeth are also junk-food addicts. They'll be trying to fill you up with their special chocolate milkshakes and hot chocolates."

"Who's Elizabeth?" Harry asked innocently.

"Elizabeth Webber has been Emily's best friend since they were in school together. Elizabeth is an artist. She has a studio apartment that she stays in and paints. She also works as a waitress at a diner called Kelly's. She loves to ride motorcycles fast and sees beauty in everything."

"Is she your friend too?" Harry asked innocently. Lord this kid was perceptive.

"There's no words for what I feel. She saved my life once and we became good friends. We've had some major disagreements and so we haven't really talked much anymore." Jason explained sadly.

"I'm sorry. I had the same problem with my friend Ron. He was jealous because he thought that I entered myself in a tournament at school. He wouldn't talk to me for months. It was awful. He was my best mate, my first friend and he wouldn't have anything to do with me because he thought that I had lied to him." Harry sighed.

"So what happened?" Jason asked seeing the similarity.

"I faced a dragon and he realized that our argument wasn't as important as our friendship. I was scared that I'd lost him, but he finally started talking to me. He told me later that he had wanted to talk to me before then, but he was scared I would turn him away. Silly really, you don't turn away your best mate when he tries to apologize." Harry shrugged.

Jason was quiet as he thought about what his son said. He wondered if Elizabeth was waiting for him to come to her or if she still wanted nothing to do with him. He knew that Courtney would be furious and jealous if he started talking to Elizabeth again, but he missed his friend.

By the time Jason came out of his musings, he realized that Harry was asleep in his arms. Smiling down at his son, he relaxed back and decided to stay where he was rather than shift Harry and take a chance on waking him. They remained that way until the jet landed in Port Charles.

_Earlier, at Harborview Towers…_

Sonny hung up the phone and turned to see his pregnant wife coming down the stairs.

"I swear you need to put a bathroom on the first floor Sonny. I almost didn't make it this time." Carly grumbled, flopping on the couch.

Sonny grinned and walked over to sit next to her. "I'll get some men on it." He promised.

Carly rolled her eyes. "Right. Who was on the phone?"

"Jason. He's on his way home and should be here tonight." Sonny informed her.

Carly's eyes lit up. "Really? That's great. Courtney has been a bear to live with lately. All she does is ask when Jason's coming home – like I'm her personal secretary or something."

Sonny chuckled nervously. "Well I don't think she's going to act all thrilled when he gets here."

"What do you mean?" Carly asked, narrowing her eyes at her husband.

"There was an incident in England. Jason rescued an abused teenager from his aunt and uncle." Sonny began.

"So? Jason does stuff like that all the time. Why would Courtney have a problem with it?" Carly shrugged.

"Well she's not too pleased that he adopted the kid and he's bringing him home." Sonny rushed out.

The shock on Carly's face would have been funny if he hadn't been so worried about the eruption to follow.

"HE WHAT?"

Sonny gulped. "The kid had nowhere to go. He was injured pretty badly by the uncle and Jason had promised the boy that he would take care of him. Jason translated that to mean as his son."

"How old is he and what kind of injuries?" Carly asked.

"He's fourteen and he's temporarily paralyzed from the waist down." Sonny told her, upset at the memories it brought up.

"That poor kid." Carly breathed.

"Yeah. Jason is having the penthouse refurbished and handicap accessible. Harry will be in the chair for at least a year." Sonny went on.

Carly's eyes filled with tears. She covered her extended belly protectively. "I couldn't imagine something like that happening to our baby – or Michael."

"I know. Jason said that he was beaten so badly that it damaged his spine." Sonny informed her.

Carly laid her head on her husband's chest and accepted his comfort when he wrapped his arms around her. "Well he's away from there now. We both know how good of a father Jason can be. Harry will get all the love he can handle." She said with conviction.

Sonny kissed his wife on the top of her head. "Yes, we'll make sure he wants for nothing. He's not alone anymore."

Carly tilted her head up and looked into her husband's eyes. "Neither are you." She whispered.

Sonny lips devoured Carly's before pulling away. "I know." He told her sincerely.

TBC...


	4. Welcome to Port Chuckles Harry Morgan!

Chapter 4 Welcome to Port Chuckles Harry Morgan!

The Port Charles Airport was quiet. There weren't many people there that late on a Friday night to see the two men and the boy in the wheelchair move through the terminal and out the door. Johnny was standing next to the limo waiting for his boss. His eyes widened when he saw the kid in the wheelchair. Sonny had told the guard that Jason had adopted a new son, but he had been told that the boy was fourteen. This kid looked no older than ten!

Johnny ignored his surprise and opened the door to help his boss load the paralyzed teen in the car.

The raven-haired boy looked up nervously at the large stranger.

Sensing his discomfort, Jason knelt down next to the chair. "Harry, I'd like you to meet Johnny. Johnny is a guard who works for me. He'll sometimes help out David when we need more people somewhere. He also guards outside the penthouse where we will be living, so you'll see him often."

Harry smiled timidly up at the intimidating man. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir." He said softly.

"Call me Johnny." He replied with a wink and a grin. "Only people I don't like call me 'Sir'."

Johnny was rewarded with a real smile. With those eyes and that shy look Johnny knew that the women in his boss's life would be falling all over themselves wanting to take care of this kid – well maybe not Courtney. None of the guards could stand the obnoxious blonde and they were all dreading the day she became Mrs. Jason Morgan. Johnny was of the opinion that this was their punishment for sins committed in the line of duty.

Johnny shook himself out of his musings and turned his attention to the other man. He nodded at the new guard and collapsed the wheelchair to store in the trunk before he climbed behind the wheel and headed towards Harborview Towers.

As he was driving, Johnny glanced in the rearview mirror to see Harry watching out the window avidly. He listened as Jason pointed out many of the sights and buildings that they passed. It was easy to see that Harry was fascinated by the new environment. He remained wide-eyed even as they pulled into the garage below the Towers. The new guard, Johnny had learned his name was Scorpio, got out of the car and glanced around before nodding at Jason. Johnny's boss scooted out and then reached back in to pick up his son while Scorpio pulled the wheelchair out of the trunk and expanded it back to size.

Once Harry was comfortable in the chair, the three new arrivals went into the building while Johnny parked the car. The guard hurried. He was curious about the little whining blonde's reaction to meeting her future son.

It was in the elevator that something important was discovered about Harry – he was claustrophobic. Jason knelt next to him and whispered soothingly in his ear as the elevator made its way to the top of the building. All three were relieved when the elevator chimed and the doors opened. Jason wheeled Harry into the hallway as quickly as possible. He paused there for a moment so that Harry could catch his breath.

"I don't understand. Tight places never bothered me before." Harry announced with a shake of his head.

Scorpio shrugged. "You're tired, you've been traumatized in the last few days, you're in a new country with a new father and you're about to meet the woman that your father is going to marry. You have a right to feel closed in right now, and I'm guessing that was your first trip in an elevator."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I've never been anywhere that they had one before."

Jason patted his shoulder. "You'll get used to it, and if you don't I'll just carry you down the stairs." He declared.

Jason stood up and pushed the wheelchair towards where the penthouses were. Francis was standing in the hallway watching the trio curiously. Johnny had told him about the newest Morgan, and Francis was wondering if he had heard the age wrong. Of course thinking about why he was in that wheelchair made him sick. No kid deserved that kind of violence.

"Francis, I'd like you to meet my son Harry." Jason introduced the boy.

Francis smiled down at the nervous teen. "It's nice to meet you. Let me know if you need anything and I'll take care of it." He told him.

Harry smiled timidly. "Thanks. It's a pleasure." He replied softly, intimidated by the large man. Was every man in this town so huge?

Jason smiled down at his son and then looked up at the guard. "This is also David Scorpio. He's Harry's private guard and in charge of his security. One other new guard is coming in tomorrow. There will be times that you work in tandem."

Francis nodded and shook David's hand. "Look forward to working with you." He said, seeing that Jason found him trustworthy. He was curious about the guy that shared a last name with the Port Charles police commissioner.

Scorpio returned the greeting. "I'd like to sit down with you sometime and get the lay of the land." He replied.

"No problem. We'll have coffee at Kelly's." Francis agreed.

David grinned. "Ah yes, Kelly's." He muttered. He remembered that was where Elizabeth worked.

Jason wheeled Harry up to the penthouse door and opened it before pushing him into the room. David followed them in and stood next to the door. He would let Harry get acclimated and then there were a couple of safety measures he needed to take before he found somewhere to bed down for the night.

Jason looked around his home. The workers had been there. There were only a few obvious changes – a ramp ran up beside the widened stairs, the doorways were larger, and he could see through the door to the kitchen that the sink had been lowered. Jason didn't usually have much use for money, but it was nice to have enough to hire as many workers as he needed to get this done in a day.

Harry was looking around the room. It was nice. Not as opulent as Hogwarts, or as sterile as Privet Drive. There was a couch in front of a fireplace, a desk next to the front door and some art on the walls. Harry hated the art on the walls. It was just a bunch of squiggly lines like you would see a two-year-old draw. It wasn't actually a picture of anything. It was just the sort of thing his aunt would have liked. What he did think was great though, was the billiards table. He studied it for a moment and realized that it had been cut down so that he could reach to play.

Jason was glad to see the happiness on Harry's face.

"It's brilliant." Harry grinned up at his father. "Will you teach me to play billiards?"

The new father nodded. "I intended for us to play together."

Jason ruffled his son's hair and pushed him farther into the room. They were interrupted by the arrival from the stairs. Harry watched a blonde woman come down. She was wearing an expensive silk robe and not much else – he gulped, uncomfortably lowering his eyes.

Jason narrowed his gaze. Courtney looked ready for a night of seduction. She was obviously making Harry uncomfortable. What was she thinking?

"Jason! I'm so glad you're home!" Courtney exclaimed, insinuating herself between the wheelchair and her fiancé so that she could wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him thoroughly.

Jason placed his arms on her hips to maintain his balance before ending the kiss abruptly. "Courtney what are you doing?" He asked coldly.

Courtney took on a fake innocent face. "What are you talking about? I just wanted to welcome my fiancé home."

Jason narrowed his eyes. "You knew that we would be home around this time. You knew that you would be meeting Harry. You didn't even act like he was in the room. You're making him uncomfortable being dressed like that, and you just shoved him into the coffee table. What is wrong with you?"

Courtney looked behind her to see that the kid was indeed sitting with his legs pressed into the glass coffee table. He was being held their by her back. Jason quickly moved her to the side and pulled the chair away. He knelt down in front of the brat and pulled his sweat-pant leg up to see harsh red indentions where the table tried to cut into him. She heard Jason swear under his breath and knew that she had gone too far.

"Why don't I go change while you show him his new room?" Courtney murmured before scurrying up the stairs.

Jason glanced up at Harry. "Does it hurt?"

Harry shook his head. "I honestly can't feel it. It's OK.

"No, it's not OK. It's never OK for you to be hurt. It didn't break the skin, but there will be a pretty bad bruise. I'm sorry Harry; I don't know what has gotten into her." Jason ran a hand through his hair.

Harry looked down at his hands that were folded into his lap. "I don't think that she wants me here." He said softly.

"She's just not used to sharing me. She'll get over it. Everything will be OK." Jason assured him. "Why don't I show you your room?" Jason turned the wheelchair and made his way towards the downstairs bedroom.

Harry's eyes widened in delight when he saw it. The walls were a deep blue with green undertones. There was a large bed that backed up to the right-side wall. Over the bed, hanging from the ceiling was a triangle attached to a chain so that Harry could pull himself up. The desk in the corner of the far wall was lowered and there was no chair so that Harry could just wheel himself up to it and start working. On the left side wall was a long bi-fold door that was opened to reveal a closet with the bars lowered to his level. There was also a dresser with a mirror that was positioned on the wall against the door. The mirror was turned so that it reflected the view from the window across the room.

That was the best part. A large picture window that started inches from the floor displayed an amazing view of the harbor below. Harry could see the lights of the harbor shining on the water. He couldn't wait to see it in the daylight.

"So what do you think?" Jason asked squatting down next to the chair.

"It's wicked Dad. Absolutely brilliant!" Harry gushed.

Jason grinned, happy to see the joy on his son's face. "Why don't I show you the bathroom? I think it's probably time to change again."

Harry blushed as he realized that he had gone and an odor had developed. He didn't know if he would ever get used to this. Jason wheeled him into the restroom and helped Harry clean up. Once that was done, he let his son look around the room. It was beautiful. Gleaming white, blue and green tile created an intricate pattern on the floor. The walls were sea green and the lights and fixtures were bright chrome with a nautical theme. There was an oversized tub and shower with the shower head lowered and detachable so that Harry could bathe himself. There was a triangle to help him lift in here as well. A small bench sat in the middle of the tub that could be removed if Harry wanted a bath or used if he would rather sit and shower. Chrome bars lined every inch of the wall for balance and support when Harry was getting in and out of the wheelchair. Every convenience had been seen to.

"Thanks Dad." Harry said softly, too overwhelmed to do much more than stare.

Jason smiled down at him. "Your welcome Harry, I just want you to be comfortable here."

"I already love it." Harry replied, tiling his head and looking up into his father's blue eyes. It's the most wonderful room I've ever seen."

"Jason?" Courtney's voice could be heard from the bedroom door.

"Come on Harry, I'll introduce you two now." Jason smiled, wheeling the chair back out of the bathroom.

Courtney was standing just inside the room when they came out of the bathroom. She had changed to jeans and a t-shirt. She was standing there with her hands on her hips. The blond stared down at Harry.

Courtney's eyes widened when she finally paid attention to her future son. Messy black hair that looked as if it had never been combed shadowed emerald green eyes that were covered in clunky glasses with black frames. He was pale – too pale with a round face and full lips. He was extremely skinny, like a twig really. He was also very small – way too small to be fourteen.

"Jason I thought you told me that he was fourteen? There's no way he's older than ten! Michael is bigger than this kid." Courtney shot off before she thought (assuming that she actually thinks).

David barely kept his temper as he heard what was said from his place just inside the front door.

Jason glared at his fiancée when he felt Harry tense up in front of him. "He's been starved Courtney. Now apologize to him."

"N – No, she's right. I am small for my age." Harry stuttered in embarrassment.

"No it's not right. She had no business talking about you while you're sitting right here." Jason stated, glaring coldly at the blond.

"I'm sorry – Harry is it?" Courtney paused while Harry nodded. "I was just surprised. Well it's nice to meet you Harry. I'm Courtney Matthews – soon-to-be Morgan." She declared proudly.

Harry forced a smile. "A pleasure."

"Oh don't you have the cutest little accent. What is it? Australian? There's another Australian living here in Port Charles. You may know him – Jasper Jacks is his name." Courtney rattled off.

Jason rubbed a hand over his eyes and tried to remind himself that Courtney meant well. "Courtney, he doesn't have an Australian accent, he's British. There is no way that he would know Jacks." He explained.

"Oh." Courtney muttered. "Oh well I'm sure that the girls will just love it anyway. It's really too bad though. An Australian accent is very sexy." She bubbled.

Harry stared at the blond in amazement. She reminded him of Lavender Brown. He wondered if there was some relation somewhere – despite Lavender being a pureblood. This was going to be his new mum? He looked up at his father in amazement. What was he thinking? Harry certainly hoped that his new aunt wasn't like this. His Dad had described _her_ as bubbly, not Courtney.

Jason looked down and caught his son's dazed expression and felt embarrassed. He hadn't really noticed how shallow Courtney was. She had always come across as light-hearted and compassionate. Jason shook his head. It didn't matter. She was going to be his wife.

"Why don't we move into the kitchen and have something to eat and drink before we go to bed?" Jason suggested, cutting Courtney off when she was just going into her favorite accents.

"Oh! Are you sure? It's awfully late to be eating. We don't want to get fat, that's what happens when you eat and go straight to bed. I read it in a magazine. All the food turns straight to fat." Courtney rambled as she led the way into the kitchen.

"I'm not overly worried about it, and Harry needs to eat so that he can take his medication." Jason interrupted another rant.

"Oh! Of course! And Harry definitely needs to put on some weight. Maybe he should just eat right before he goes to bed all the time." Courtney suggested, sitting down at the table.

Jason pushed Harry up so that he could sit at the table as well. David just followed the little group wondering where the off button was on this chit, or maybe a good _silencio_.

Jason got to work preparing some scrambled eggs – one of the few things that he knew how to make. He popped some bread into the toaster and poured everyone a glass of orange juice. David helped him carry the glasses over to the table while Courtney just sat there rambling away.

Moments later they were all seated, eating scrambled eggs and toast. The other three were grateful that Courtney was too busy eating to talk. Soon they were finished with their meal. Harry stacked his dishes and attempted to wheel himself over to the sink. Unfortunately he was still too weak to push himself. Jason noticed what he what his son was doing and placed his hands on his hips.

"Harry? What are you trying to do?" He asked with a mischievous look.

"I was going to clean up. You cooked." Harry grumbled.

Before Jason could reply, Courtney spoke up. "Oh! You clean? That's great! We'd hate for you to get lazy and spoiled. Hmm… we should probably make a list of chores for you to do everyday."

Harry's face drained of color. It was just like the Dursley's! Soon they would put him in a cupboard as well.

Jason was alarmed to see the look on his son's face. "Harry!" He exclaimed, trying to get the boy's attention. He knelt down next to the chair and turned the chair to face him. "Harry what's wrong?"

Harry gulped for air and stared at his worried father. "No – Nothing." He stuttered. "Ju – Just get m – me the l – list and I – I'll get to w – work."

Jason looked at him in confusion. "Harry what are you talking about?"

"T – The ch – chores." Harry stammered.

"Harry you aren't going to be doing any chores. I have a maid that comes in to clean. When you can walk again, you'll just need to make sure you keep your room straight. That's all." Jason explained.

"Really?" Harry asked, calming down.

"Really." Jason confirmed. "Can you tell me why you were so upset?"

Harry stared down at his hands. "That's how it started." He murmured.

Jason lifted his son's chin and stared into those emerald orbs. "How what started?"

"The D – Dursleys didn't hurt me at first. They just made really long lists of chores. They said I should earn my keep. But then the list started getting harder and longer. One day it was so long I – I couldn't finish in before my u – uncle got home from work. I was p – punished and locked in my cupboard for two days." Harry explained softly.

Jason closed his eyes and fought to keep his temper. "How old where you Harry?" He whispered softly.

"Four." Harry replied so quietly Jason had to strain to hear him.

Jason wrapped his arms around his son and held him close. "Never again Harry. You will never have to face anything like that again; you have my word."

David gathered the dishes and put them into the sink. Then he tapped Courtney on the shoulder and motioned for her to follow him into the living room to give the Morgans some time and to have a little chat.

Courtney followed the large man into the living room and sat down on the couch. David settled into the chair to the side.

"You and I need to have a talk." David began softly as he covertly cast a privacy charm. When that was done he settled back.

"What?" Courtney asked in confusion. None of the guards ever talked to her before.

"Harry has been through more than anyone should ever have to go through. He desperately needs somewhere that he feels safe and loved so that he can heal and become strong again. He's only been here for about half an hour and you've already insulted him twice and reminded him of the monsters that he was just rescued from. You need to think about what you say before you say it. Harry needs to be encouraged and to know that he's safe. Jason is doing a good job of that, but you are undoing all of his hard work." David explained bluntly.

Courtney turned red. "How dare you! You're just the guard! I'm Jason's fiancée! How dare you try to tell me how to act?" She screeched.

David narrowed his eyes and Courtney was quickly reminded that this was a dangerous man. "I am Harry's personal guard. I am in charge of Harry's security. It is my job to make sure that no one – and I mean no one – hurts that kid. I will step in and stop it if anyone tries. So I am warning you now, back off of Harry and let him be. Don't think I haven't noticed that you have been deliberately insulting him since he got here. Jason may buy that ditzy act, but I'm not in love with you. My only concern is that kid in there who is trying to scrape together some kind of life. This is your only warning." He growled.

Courtney watched as the guard stood back up and walked back towards the kitchen. She sighed in relief when he was gone. Then she thought about the way that he had talked to her and got angry. Who did he think he was? She would just tell Jason how he talked to her and Jason would fire him. Satisfied with that plan, Courtney bounced up off the couch and headed back towards the kitchen.

Before she could make it out of the room, there was a knock at the door. Courtney changed direction and opened the door to see her brother and sister-in-law. Courtney couldn't help but think this was a good thing. Sonny wouldn't like that Jason had adopted a kid.

"Sonny what are you guys doing here?" Courtney asked innocently.

"We came to meet Jason's new son." Carly explained quickly, walking past Courtney and into the room in time to see Jason wheel out a young teen.

Carly gasped at his appearance. She knew that he had been abused, but he had obviously been starved as well. He had shaggy black hair that she would just love to see what her hairstylist could do with him. Then she looked down into the most intense eyes she had ever seen. She thought that Sonny and Jason were amazing in the eye department. They didn't hold a candle to this kid. They were the color of her emerald jewelry, deep and fathomless. The unfashionable glasses he wore took away from their intensity a bit, but that could be fixed easily enough. He was dressed in a gray sweat suit and settled into a standard wheelchair. Oh yes, there was some serious shopping to be done for her new nephew. And that was exactly how she thought of him. Jason was as good as her brother, and any child of his would be her nephew.

Sonny stared down at the teen in front of him and fought off the memories. Sure he had been beaten and locked in a closet, but never this bad and he had rarely been starved. This kid looked like one of those starving children in the commercials. Sonny made a promise right there that nothing else would ever hurt this kid. After seeing him, Sonny was positive that Jason had done the right thing. This boy needed a father who would love him and protect him. There was no one better at that than Jason.

"Harry, I would like to introduce you to my partner and my best friends, Sonny and Carly Corinthos." Jason announced.

"A pleasure." Harry replied softly. Sonny Corinthos looked just like one of those mobsters on the television. Dudley had been watching a mob show while Harry was cleaning the room. There was a mob boss that was telling his men what to do. Sonny looked just like him.

Carly smiled. "Wow. Aren't you a looker?" She exclaimed.

Harry gazed at her disbelieving. He knew he looked horrible.

Seeing his look, she clarified. "Oh, I realize you aren't dressed GQ or have a great hair style, but you have serious potential. You are going to be a little heart-breaker just like your Dad. Oh yes, we are definitely going shopping." Carly winked.

Harry blushed. He didn't know what to think about this forward woman, but it was nicer to hear than the insults that Courtney spewed.

"Emily will probably want a hand in that." Jason mentioned wryly. He was amused to see Hurricane Carly blowing in. He was thankful that she had accepted Harry so quickly. Now if Courtney would just loosen up. Maybe Carly could help him with that.

Carly paused as she considered the horrors of shopping with Jason's younger sister. She and Emily had never gotten along, but since the brunette had been seeing Nickolas, she had loosened up a bit. "OK, if she'll agree, she can go too. I can be adult enough to get along with her."

Jason and Sonny stared at her incredulously. Who was this woman?

Carly saw their look and blushed. "Look I just want to take Harry shopping and I know that Emily will want to as well. It just seems easier for us to take him together." She shrugged.

Sonny leaned over and kissed her temple. "I'm proud of you."

"Well don't think that we're going to suddenly become best friends, but I can tolerate her long enough to shop. So what do you say Harry? Would you like to go shopping with Aunt Carly and Aunt Emily?" Carly grinned.

Harry smiled shyly. "Yes thanks. I would like to go."

Carly smirked. "And a sexy British accent to top it all off. Oh yeah, you are going to drive the girls nuts."

Harry blushed bright red.

"I'm just teasing you honey. Welcome to the family." Carly declared, leaning forward as much as she could and hugging the teen.

Harry smiled and hugged her back as best he could.

Carly stood back up and looked over at Jason. "You want to call Emily in the morning and we can set up a time?"

"That's fine." Jason nodded. "Thanks Carly."

Carly smiled. "My pleasure."

Sonny came forward and shook Harry's hand. "If you need anything, anything at all, you let me know." Sonny instructed.

"Thank you sir." Harry replied softly.

"Call me Sonny." The mob boss grinned, showing off a dimple.

Harry smiled and nodded.

Jason motioned to David, who was standing back watching the introductions with an amused expression. He was glad to see at least one woman in Harry's life welcoming his presence.

"Sonny this is Harry's guard, David Scorpio." Jason introduced.

Sonny nodded his greeting with a calculating look.

David sighed. "I'm the black sheep in a family of do-gooders."

Sonny chuckled and relaxed only slightly. "You'll have to tell me the story."

"At your convenience." David agreed, knowing it was going to be more of an interrogation than conversation. He didn't expect anything less.

The couple was taking their leave when Carly turned back. "I'm sorry Courtney. Did you want to come shopping too? He'll be your son soon."

Courtney looked disconcerted. "Um, no, I have plans already. You go right ahead. We'll have plenty of time to bond."

Carly narrowed her eyes. Something was wrong here. "Sure. Why don't you and I meet for lunch at the Grill on Thursday?"

Courtney grinned. "Yeah that sounds great!"

Carly smiled and watched her closely. "It's a date. Harry will love it there."

Courtney paled. "Harry?"

"Sure, Jason will be at the warehouse so it'll just be you and Harry. So of course Harry will come too. He'll get to meet Michael." Carly explained, getting angry at what she was seeing.

"Yeah, Harry will come too." Courtney agreed, deflated.

Carly glanced over and saw that Sonny and Jason were watching the exchange. She wondered if they saw what she had. She looked down at Harry, who had dropped his gaze to his hands. The teenager had certainly read the undertones. Not wanting him to be upset, she forced a chuckle. "Hmm… Courtney and I will certainly be the envy of all the girls with such a handsome young man to escort us." She winked at Harry when he looked up and was glad to see him smile shyly in return.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hot Stuff." Carly exclaimed, blowing Harry a kiss.

Sonny shook his head and grinned at his wife's antics as he followed her out the door. As soon as the door closed, Courtney turned to Jason.

"I'm tired. Let's go to bed." She declared, running her hand down his chest suggestively.

Harry's ears were red as he looked the other way. Jason just nodded.

"Sure. Let me get Harry settled and I'll be up." He told her.

Courtney gave him a searing kiss and sashayed up the stairs. Jason watched her until she was gone. Then he turned to Harry.

"Come on kiddo; let's get you ready for bed. You have to be exhausted." Jason stated, pushing the wheelchair back to Harry's bedroom.

David helped Jason and soon Harry was bathed, and after a quick trip upstairs, dressed in a pair of Jason's pajama pants and t-shirt, which swallowed him whole, and settled under the covers.

Jason smoothed Harry's hair back off his face. "Give a yell if you need me. I had the men install an intercom system so that I could hear you from anywhere in the house." He informed him, pointing out the button next to the bed.

Harry nodded and smiled. "Thanks Dad. Dad? You said that you were going to get me a mechanical wheelchair soon. But electronics don't work in a magical environment. What am I going to do at school?"

"Actually, I've been thinking about that. I believe that I can modify a wheelchair to operate like a mechanical while actually running off magic. I can also make it hover but charm it to look like it has wheels." David announced.

Harry's eyes lit up. "That would be brilliant!"

"Well let's get some rest. I'll see what I can do in the morning." David replied with a wink.

"You heard the man. Now get some sleep. I love you." Jason smiled and placed a kiss on Harry's forehead.

Harry watched his father and bodyguard leave the room, turning off the light as they went. Soon the only lights were those from the harbor, casting a soft glow against the wall and ceiling. Harry soon drifted off to slumber.

Jason and David closed the door behind them and walked into the living room. They sat down on the couch.

"There's another apartment one floor down that's open. I'm planning on you staying there. I own it so there's no rent to pay. You'll be Harry's main guard, but you can switch out with Turnpike when he gets here." Jason instructed, pulling out the key to the apartment.

David nodded. "That's fine. There are a couple of extra protections that I'd like to add before I go downstairs." He said pulling out a couple of pendants attached to leather cord. They were silver with a rune engraved. "These are magical pendants. I've keyed them to my magic. If you get in trouble, grab the pendant and say 'sanctuary'. It will activate the port key just like we used to leave the hospital. It will bring you straight here. It's the most warded place around. I have them for you and for Harry."

Jason took the necklaces and put one of them on.

"The second thing that I wanted to do was cast a few wards over the penthouse. I can make it so that any wizard or muggle that intends to physically harm you won't be able to get in. Only people with good intentions can come into the penthouse. Everyone else will turn away thinking they have something better to do." David explained.

Jason's eyes lit up. "That would be perfect."

David smiled and stood, pulling out his wand. He began waving it in a complicated pattern and chanting in Latin. Periodically, Jason would see a flash of light in a corner, but that was all. He could feel a static in the air like after lightning had struck. Then it was over and all was quiet.

Jason turned to the guard. "Thank you David." He said, shaking the wizard's hand.

"I'll take my leave now. I'll be back in the morning. Sam should be here by then as well and I'll bring him by." David replied.

Soon enough, Jason was alone and he checked on Harry one more time laying his son's pendant on the bedside table for the morning, before heading up to bed. It was nearly one in the morning and he was exhausted.

TBC…


	5. Harry Meets Auntie Em

Chapter 5 Harry Meets Auntie Em

It was early on Wednesday morning and Emily Quartermaine didn't have any classes that day. It was a wonderful thing when summer came and she could laze about. However, her blissful slumber wasn't to last.

Emily shot up in the bed when the telephone on the nightstand rang shrilly. She glanced at her clock and saw that it was 7:00 in the morning. Everyone knew better than to call her before 11:00 in the summer. Whoever it was would wish they were never born by the time she got through with them.

Having decided this, Emily answered the phone.

"WHAT?" She screamed.

"_It's Jason." _

Emily's eyes widened. "Jason? Is something wrong? Are you hurt? Tell me where you are and I'll be right there!" She exclaimed, throwing back the covers and jumping out of bed.

"_Nothing's wrong Emily, I was just wondering if you had plans today."_ Jason replied calmly as if he hadn't a care in the world.

Emily sagged back onto the bed and rubbed her face. "You were wondering if I had plans today." She repeated blankly. "Jason do you have any idea what time it is? It's summer! There's a rule during the summer, and you know it." She grumbled.

"_I was just wondering if you would like to meet your new nephew and take him out for the day."_ Jason explained nonchalantly. He always enjoyed riling Emily up.

Emily sat up again in shock. "New nephew? What are you talking about Jason? What have you done?"

"_It's a long story Em."_ Jason sighed.

"Well then I'll put you on speaker and you can tell me all about it while I get dressed." Emily instructed.

"_No! Don't put me on speaker. I don't want the rest of the family finding out about this yet."_ Jason demanded.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Well you're in luck. Mom and Dad have early meetings at the hospital, AJ is at ELQ, and Grandfather took Grandmother to the lake house for the day. I'm here by myself."

"_OK. Fine then."_ Jason said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Emily pressed a button on the console before replacing the receiver. "Alright, explain away." She commanded as she moved around the room getting ready.

She was just putting on her jewelry when Jason finished his story. He told her about everything except the magic.

"Wow. I just don't get how people can be so cruel to kids." Emily grumbled as she brushed blush onto her cheeks.

"_I know."_ Jason agreed_. "Harry's amazing Em. He's got a really old look about him, but he's absolutely thrilled to see things that you and I take for granted. He reminds me of Elizabeth that way."_

"Hey I bet she would love to meet him! Maybe we'll take him to lunch at Kelly's! I know she has a shift today." Emily proposed, trying to sound casual.

"_If you do, I could probably meet you there. I'm going in to work for a few hours while you and Carly have Harry with you."_ Jason suggested.

"Fabulous! What about Courtney? Isn't she planning to come too? I mean, she is going to be his stepmother." Emily asked, turning all of her attention back to the phone.

"_Courtney said she already had to be somewhere today."_ Jason replied softly.

Emily sat back down on the bed and looked at the phone. "Jason, what does Courtney think about all this?"

Jason sighed heavily. _"She's not thrilled, but she'll learn to accept it."_

"What if she never accepts it?" Emily asked the tough question.

"_Then we're through."_ Jason replied bluntly. _"Harry is my son now and that won't change. He comes first."_

Emily nodded in satisfaction. There was hope for her brother yet. "Well I'm ready. So I'm going to head on over there and visit with my nephew until Carly's ready to go. I'm really surprised that she agreed to this. We don't normally get along."

"_She said that she could tolerate you for Harry's sake. She knows that you are Harry's aunt as well, and you have a right to spoil him too."_ Jason chuckled.

"You better believe that he's going to be spoiled! I've got a platinum card I've been saving for just such a special occasion." Emily crowed.

"_Don't overwhelm him Em. He's a little shy, and he's extremely self-conscious."_ Jason warned. "_Besides, I'll be paying for it_."

"No way! He's my nephew and I'm claiming spoiling rights. Today is my treat! Don't worry I'll be the soul of discretion." Emily promised with a giggle before ending the call.

Jason hung up the phone before running a hand through his hair. He hoped that Harry was up to this. He took a deep breath and smiled. It was time to get breakfast ready and then wake up his son. Jason loved that thought of that – his son. With a chuckle, Jason walked into the kitchen and began to prepare bacon and eggs for all three of them. Courtney would be down soon. She said that she would need to leave by eleven. She never did tell Jason what was so important.

The sunlight was bright through the large window in Harry's bedroom. The teen groaned as he opened his green eyes and looked around, automatically reaching for his glasses. It took him a moment to remember where he was. He groaned again when he remembered the long night where nightmares had plagued his sleep. He had resisted pressing the intercom button and calling his father downstairs. Harry didn't want to burden the man too much with all his problems.

Just then the door opened and Jason walked in. He was dressed in jeans and a different t-shirt today. Harry was beginning to think that it was a fluke to see the man in a dinner jacket and slacks.

"Good Morning Harry. How did you sleep?" Jason asked, pulling the wheelchair away from the wall and moving it towards the bed.

Harry shrugged. "OK I guess." He answered, not wanting to bring up the nightmares.

Jason stared at him blankly for a moment. "Why didn't you wake me?"

Wondering how he had figured it out, Harry shrugged. "You've been so good to me. I didn't want to bother you."

Jason sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. He took Harry's hand. "I want you to listen to me very carefully. You are never, and I mean never, a bother to me. Do you understand? I want you to be happy. I don't want you to try to handle nightmares or anything else on your own. If I can help make it better I want to."

"But you were tired, and it's nothing that I'm not used to." Harry protested.

"Listen to me."

Harry nodded.

"If I was having nightmares, would you not want to comfort me?" Jason asked.

"Of course I would!" Harry declared.

"Then why won't you let me do the same for you? Don't try to shoulder your troubles alone Harry. A wise old woman told me once that a burden shared was a burden halved." Jason replied.

Harry's eyes filled with tears, but he held them back. He didn't know how to handle an adult caring about him, but he would learn. "OK, no more suffering alone." Harry whispered.

"Good. Now let's get you ready and have some breakfast. I've already spoken to Emily this morning and she'll be here in a few minutes." Jason explained, pulling the covers off Harry and transferring him into the wheelchair before wheeling him into the bathroom.

Courtney was sitting at the table when they came into the room. She was sipping from a cup of coffee and already making a dent in the eggs.

"Hungry?" Jason asked, slightly disgruntled that Courtney wouldn't even wait for them.

"The eggs were getting cold. I didn't know how long you would be." Courtney explained matter-of-factly.

"Harry had a bath last night. We just needed to clean him up and get him dressed." Jason informed her.

Courtney looked puzzled. "If he had a bath last night, what was there to clean up?"

Harry turned bright red and hid his face. Jason glared at Courtney. "Come here." He said softly, grabbing her elbow and ushering her out of the kitchen. He stopped next to the couch and turned to face her.

"Courtney, Harry is paralyzed from the waist down. He can't feel anything. He also can't control anything. He has to wear a diaper. It's hard enough on him so please don't bring it up." Jason informed her coldly.

"Gross!" Courtney wrinkled up her nose and fought her gag reflex at the thought of the diaper. "And he's going to be like this for a year? I'm not changing his diaper!" She exclaimed.

Jason fought the urge to hit something. "Of course not, David or I will take care of it. You couldn't do it anyway. You can't lift him."

"Ewww – can we please not talk about this?" Courtney started to turn a bit green. "I'm sorry Jason but I didn't realize stuff like that was included in the whole paralyzed thing." Courtney whined. "Believe me I won't be bringing it up again. It's bad enough when it's a baby, but – yuck!"

"Don't worry; this is not something that Harry wants to dwell on. He's really embarrassed about it." Jason admitted.

"So how are Carly and Emily going to be able to take him shopping?" Courtney asked.

"David is going with them. He's Harry's main guard. Harry will always have someone there to help him." Jason explained.

"Oh. How come Harry has his own guard and I don't? He's only your son. I'm your fiancé and Sonny's sister." Courtney demanded.

Jason didn't want to tell her that none of the men would take the assignment of permanent guard for Courtney. One of the rookies lasted a day before he decided he'd rather clean toilets for a living and quit.

"Harry's guard isn't part of the organization. Harry's parents were murdered by a terrorist and Harry survived. It became a personal grudge and the guy has been after Harry ever since. I don't want him having another shot at my son. David is Special Forces and wanted to get out of England. So I hired him." Jason rambled.

Courtney's eyes widened in shock. "You brought a kid who has a terrorist trying to kill him into our home? Are you NUTS? We have enough problems with you and Sonny!"

Jason ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath to calm down. "None of this is Harry's fault. Don't say anything about this to him. The guy is in England. There's not much chance that he'll make the trip, but I'm not letting Harry go without a guard. I don't know why you're complaining. You try to ditch your guard when I assign one." Jason accused.

"I don't like to feel smothered." Courtney whined.

"Then don't complain about me putting a guard on Harry." Jason declared, crossing his arms over his chest. He knew that he should probably tell her about magic, but he wasn't about to try that until she proved she could handle Harry being his son. He still hadn't told Sonny the whole story.

"Look, we're going in there and we're going to have breakfast. Emily is on her way and will be here any minute. She is going to visit with Harry while I go to work. Then she and Carly will take him shopping. You don't have to do anything. Just don't upset him." Jason explained slowly.

"Fine." Courtney huffed before flouncing back into the kitchen.

Harry was sitting in the same place staring down at his full plate. When Courtney and Jason sat down he looked up at his father sadly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Jason looked over at him. "What for?"

Harry shrugged. "You were arguing."

"That wasn't your fault Harry. Couples argue sometimes. Now you better eat before your Aunt Emily gets here. She's libel to steal your bacon." Jason grinned and winked.

Harry glanced back and forth between the adults uncertainly before returning his father's smile with a shy one of his own and took a bite of eggs.

The three were just finishing breakfast when there was a knock at the front door. Jason winked at Harry before standing and pushing the wheelchair towards the living room, leaving their dirty dishes on the table.

Jason parked him next to the couch before going to answer the door. A brown whirlwind slammed through the room and into Jason.

"Jase! Where is he? Where's that nephew of mine?" Emily demanded, looking around the room after giving her brother a hug.

She spotted him immediately and stopped to take a look. "Damn! What I wouldn't give to be a few years younger and single! I'd snap you right up! You are a cutie aren't you?" She grinned.

Jason chuckled and shook his head at his sister's antics. He knew that she was doing it to help Harry relax and he was grateful when he saw that shy smile peak out and those emerald orbs twinkle with amusement.

"I'm your Aunt Emily – not to be confused with Auntie Em from the wizard of Oz." Emily declared, walking over to the wheelchair.

Harry stared up at her in momentary confusion before shrugging and offering out his hand. "I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Harry Morgan." He said softly.

"And you have an English accent. Oh, I may have to dump my boyfriend after all!" Emily grinned. It was amusing to see how red he could turn. She wasn't lying he really was adorable – in a little brother/street urchin kind of way.

Harry fought the blush that he was aware had taken over his entire face. He didn't quite know what to make of his aunt, but she seemed to be a lot of fun.

"So where's Carly Babe? We need to get this show on the road." Emily asked, looking at Jason.

Jason looked at his watch. "Emily, it's only 7:45. The stores don't open for another hour and a half."

Emily rolled her eyes. "I know that Jason, but Elizabeth was telling me about this new bakery that opened up on the docks. It's about five minutes from the mall and has a great view of the harbor. I thought we could do breakfast there and get to know each other while we watch the ships."

Jason glanced over at Harry and saw his eyes light up at the idea of the outing with his aunt. "Fine. Let me get Harry ready. Tell Carly where you want to meet her and as soon as David gets here you can go."

Emily looked at her brother in confusion. "I thought that the reason we were taking him shopping was because he didn't have any clothes."

Harry ducked his head and tried to hide his face. Seeing his embarrassment, he sent a look to his sister and quickly wheeled Harry to the bedroom. He told Harry he'd be right back and hurried into the living room.

"Em, don't talk about this with him because he's embarrassed enough, but Harry can't control body functions. He has to wear a diaper until his spine gets better. David will handle that while you're out. Just don't embarrass him more than he already is OK?" Jason pleaded.

Emily fought tears. "How horrible for him! I would never embarrass him about something like that Jason! He just can't get a break can he?"

Jason breathed a sigh of relief. He had been terrified that Emily would react like Courtney had. Emily's eyes widened.

"What did you think I was going to do? It's not Harry's fault he has to deal with this stuff. What kind of insensitive bitch do you think I am?" Emily demanded. "I thought you knew me better than that Jason."

"I'm sorry." Jason apologized. "Courtney freaked out a little on me this morning when she found out."

Emily looked at him pointedly. "That should tell you something." She stated before walking to the door and going across the hall to tell Carly the change in plans.

Jason sighed and ran a hand through his hair before turning and walking to his son's room. He didn't even notice his fiancé standing in the doorway of the kitchen listening to what they had said.

Harry looked up when his father entered the room. "I heard the door. Did she change her mind?"

"What?" Jason asked, distracted by Emily's words. "Oh! No, she was just going across the hall to tell Carly that you two would meet her at the mall. If anything she was upset for your sake, but as she said, it wasn't your fault. She's just sorry that you have to live like this at all."

"Really? She didn't think I was gross?" Harry asked, hope filtering into his eyes.

Jason knelt down in front of him. "No son. She thought that you have nothing to be ashamed of, and she said that anyone who thought otherwise was in her words an 'insensitive bitch'."

Harry chuckled and his eyes lit up. Jason mentally thanked Emily for her loyalty. "Now what do you say we get you ready for a day with your aunts?"

"That sounds brilliant." Harry grinned.

Emily waited as Max announced her to Sonny and Carly. The Corinthos were just about to sit down to breakfast. When they invited her in, she flounced into the room and slumped down into the dining room chair across from Carly with a furious scowl on her face.

Sonny and Carly exchanged a raised eyebrow before Sonny broke the silence.

"Emily? Are you alright?"

Emily looked over at the mob boss with furious brown eyes. "Your sister is an insensitive bitch Sonny."

Carly spit out the milk she had just taken a sip of. Sonny's eyes widened in surprise and then he began to calmly sponge the milk off of the silk table cloth.

"And why exactly have you come to that conclusion?" Sonny asked.

"She freaked out when she found out that Harry has to wear a diaper because of the paralysis. She really embarrassed him about it. Because of her reaction, Jason was scared to tell me about it. So what conclusions would you draw from that?" Emily growled.

Carly swore and took a drink from her milk like she was throwing back a shot. "That poor kid." She groaned.

"Yeah. What ever happened to those monsters anyway?" Emily asked Sonny.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Sonny asked.

Emily nodded. "It might help me sleep better tonight."

Sonny looked over at his wife.

Carly rolled her eyes. "Jeez Sonny, if you don't tell me you've done something, I'm going to call Benny and tell him that you want him to arrange something."

Sonny grinned maliciously, showing his dimple. "The Dursleys will both be convicted of child abuse and attempted murder. I believe that Vernon will be having problems with the big man on campus at the prison. Let's just say he won't be picking up any soap in the shower. Petunia will also be sent to the women's prison where it'll be rumored that she is trafficking drugs and so she is forced to submit to daily body cavity searches. Let's just say that it's their worst fears come true. There will be no parole for either of them. They will not be allowed the chance to keep their noses clean."

Rather than the disgusted look he half expected, Emily and Carly exchanged satisfied looks and then settled back in their chairs.

"So what else brings you to our humble abode?" Carly asked, taking a bite of her omelet.

Emily smirked. "There is nothing humble about either one of you. Actually I came by to tell you about the change of plans. I'm going to take Harry to the Dockside Bakery to chat and watch the ships. We can meet you at the mall main entrance at opening."

Carly shrugged. "Sure. If you bring me a pastry."

"I don't think so." Sonny protested.

"Fine." Carly slumped acting like she was giving in.

Emily grinned. She knew that Carly would be expecting her treat later. "Anyway, we'll be leaving as soon as Harry's guard gets there. So I'd better get back. See you later Carly. Have a good day Sonny." Emily called out as she walked out the door.

Carly turned to her husband casually. "Your sister better straighten up or she'll be out on her ass."

Sonny nodded. "Yeah, I know."

While Emily was chatting with Sonny and Carly, there was a knock on Jason's door. Jason opened it to see David and another large intimidating man. He assumed this would be Harry's other guard, Sam Turnpike.

"Jason Morgan, I would like to introduce you to Sam Turnpike." Scorpio began as Jason nodded the two wizards into the penthouse.

Jason checked the kitchen, but Courtney had already gone back upstairs. He motioned the two men over to the couch in front of the fireplace. Jason pushed Harry into the small living room area. David discretely set up privacy wards and settled back in his seat.

"That should keep any interested ears away," Harry's main guard announced in a normal voice.

Jason looked at him curiously. "What was that?"

"Privacy wards. Only the four of us can hear what is being said." David grinned.

"That is a very useful talent you have there." Jason said slowly thinking of all the times such wards would have been very helpful.

"Yes it is." David agreed before leaning forward and setting his elbows on his knees. "There're a couple of things we need to talk about this morning."

Jason just nodded.

"I didn't even think about it while we were with Harry at the hospital, and then we were trying to get out of England but Harry, is your school trunk still at the Dursley's?" Scorpio asked.

Harry's eyes filled with tears and he shook his head. "Uncle Vernon was still mad about blowing up Aunt Marge last year before I left."

Jason was dying to ask, but he remained silent as he could see how difficult this was for his son.

"When I got to Privet Drive, he tried to burn my trunk but there were fire protections on it. Then he grabbed Hedwig, my owl, and held a knife to her. He said if I didn't open my trunk he would kill her. I couldn't let anything happen to Hedwig. She was my first gift and my only friend at the Dursleys. But when I opened the trunk…" Harry paused here as a sob worked out of his throat.

Jason, seeing Harry's distress, lifted the small teen out of the wheelchair and held him in his lap. He rubbed his son's back soothingly as Harry worked to regain his composure.

"He slit her throat anyway and threw her on the ground before dumping everything on top of her and lighting it on fire. He burned everything I had; my parent's photo album, my broom from Sirius, everything." Harry by this time was hiccupping he was so distraught.

"I'm so sorry, Son." Jason said softly as he held the boy to him. It was obvious how much Harry had loved his owl. He needed to talk to Sonny. Vernon Dursley was going to suffer for the rest of his miserable life for what he'd done to Harry.

"Wait, Sirius Black gave you a broom?" Sam asked in confusion.

Harry nodded from his father's arms. "Sirius wasn't my parent's secret keeper. Peter Pettigrew was."

Jason was alarmed at how hate filled Harry's tone became when he said the other man's name.

"We had captured Peter and were bringing him back to the school when Professor Lupin realized he hadn't taken the wolfsbain and it was a full moon. In the chaos of getting away from the werewolf, Pettigrew escaped. He is a rat animagus. He's also missing one finger." Harry spat out.

"Damn." Sam and David both breathed as they both realized the implications. "Black never did any of it, did he?"

Harry shook his head. "No, Sirius was innocent. He even broke out of Azkaban to protect me from Wormtail – that was Peter's nickname in Hogwarts. Wormtail confessed to everything while we were with him, but Minister Fudge wouldn't listen to us when we tried to tell him that Sirius was innocent. All he had to do was give him Veritaserum and everything would have been revealed. Instead, he listened to Snape who said we were confounded and ordered Sirius kissed right away."

Jason could tell that whatever "kissed" meant it was pretty horrible by the sick looks on the two guards' faces.

Seeing his confusion, David decided to explain. "In England there are dark creatures called Dementors. They are used by the Ministry of Magic to guard Azkaban prison. It is considered the most horrible prison in the magical world. Dementors feed off of happy memories and feelings leaving their victims with nothing but their nightmares. Most prisoners go insane within six months. The harshest penalty for crime in the wizarding world is a Dementor's Kiss. The Dementors literally suck the soul out of a person. There is no chance for the afterlife, they are just gone as if they never existed; leaving an empty husk that was once their body."

Jason held Harry tighter to him. He realized that with the Minister's campaign against his son, the man might have resorted to attacking him physically. If he could order a man kissed without any trial, then he would have the power to send those creatures after Harry.

"Is there any chance that the Minister could send them here?" Jason demanded.

Harry's eyes widened with realization.

"Not without us knowing. Dementors can't cross saltwater. They require boats to get off Azkaban Island. We have people watching both Fudge and Azkaban. With Voldemort back, there are concerns that the Dementors will rejoin him. They did in the last war. Besides, the American magical government would declare war if Fudge tried to send those creatures here." David assured him.

"But I thought you said that Fudge was telling everyone I was lying." Harry spoke up.

David smiled. "He is, but Fudge has no jurisdiction over the Department of Mysteries. The department is self-run to avoid corruption from outside sources and protect its secrets. Trust me Harry, not everyone is buying Fudge's accusations."

Harry smiled shyly at the thought that at least someone believed him.

David reached into his pocket and pulled out a small burgundy object. "Now that the difficult discussion is out of the way, why don't I show you your present?"

"Present?" Harry asked curiously. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know I didn't, but I think you'll like this." David winked before glancing around and then setting the object on the floor. A quick spell and Harry gasped in delight.

David and Harry were in the living room talking while Courtney was thumbing through a magazine when Emily came in.

"Hiya handsome!" Emily greeted her new nephew as she swept across the room. "Are you ready to munch on some junk food and tell your life story to your doddering aunt?"

Harry chuckled at Emily's antics. "Sure that sounds brilliant." He replied gamely.

Emily glanced over at her future sister-in-law and rolled her eyes. Then she smiled up at the large stranger standing next to Harry. "Hi, I'm Jason's sister Emily – also known as the only normal Quartermaine since Lila." Emily greeted, reaching out to shake his hand.

David grinned down at the young spitfire. He could already tell she was going to be good for his charge. "I'm David Scorpio, the black sheep of the Scorpio clan of do-gooders."

Emily laughed. "You're kidding! How are you related to St. Robin?"

"I'm her uncle to my everlasting shame." David replied wryly.

Emily winked at Harry. "Oh your dad did good hiring this one. I think we're going to get along just fabulously."

"Yeah, he's pretty brilliant. I'm glad he's looking out for me." Harry agreed.

"Oh stop! You'll ruin my reputation!" David joked. "So are we ready to get this show on the road? I know that Junior here already ate, but I'm starved." He declared, grabbing a small backpack and moving beside Harry's new wheelchair.

It was then that Emily noticed the change. "Hey! Sweet wheels Hare-bear! Where'd you get them?" She asked, taking in the sleek burgundy wheelchair with painted realistic flames and chrome accents. It was obviously mechanical, but it was so quiet you couldn't tell.

Harry smiled thankfully at David. "David got it for me. It's wicked isn't it?" He asked, admiring the wheelchair he was sitting in.

Emily chuckled. "Yeah, it's definitely wicked. Well gentlemen, shall we be off?"

"Let's." Harry replied formally before pushing the knob on the chair to move it forward.

A moment later, Courtney was sitting in the penthouse alone and fuming.

David nodded to Johnny as he approach Sonny's office door at the coffee warehouse. Johnny knocked on the door and stuck his head in to announce Harry's primary guard. David was then motioned in and he glanced around the room as he stepped in the door.

A large desk took up most of the room with a large leather chair behind it. Two more chairs were positioned in front of the desk. A couple of landscapes hung on the cream walls and other than a bookcase and filing cabinet, the room was bare. It was obvious that Sonny didn't spend a great deal of time in this particular office.

Sonny watched the police commissioner's older brother look at his secondary office. He was very curious about the man that disagreed so completely with the other Scorpios. He was also wondering what it was about him that made Jason trust him so quickly. Sonny was well aware of how suspicious his enforcer was of new people in the organization.

Just then, there was another knock, and Jason let himself into the room. He nodded at David and then looked over at his partner.

"Why don't you two have a seat and tell me what the hell has been going on since you went to England?" Sonny grinned.

Jason and David shared a quick look and then accepted his invitation.

"There is something about Harry that I haven't told you yet. I didn't just deal with the cops in England. When they were investigating the closet where I found Harry they found something of Harry's that caused them to call in another group of authorities." Jason began.

"What did they find?" Sonny urged.

"His wand." Jason replied softly.

Sonny's eyebrows shot up. "Did you say his wand?"

"Harry is a wizard. He can do magic. The terrorists that murdered his parents and tried to kill him are also wizards. The magical police are called 'aurors'. The lead auror on Harry's case recommended David to protect Harry because he's also magical." Jason explained.

Sonny's eyes shot over to his newest guard. "You can do magic?" He asked, disbelief coloring his tone.

David nodded and whipped out his wand. In seconds, Sonny was looking down at a full mug of beer. He reached out with a shaky hand and took a sip. It was cold and smooth. His eyes were wide as he stared at the other man.

"Damn." Sonny breathed, not sure how to handle this shocking news. "I guess you do have special skills."

"They have their own world hidden from ours." Jason informed him. "Their own governments, schools, hospitals…"

"So that's why Harry's doing so well despite the beating? I was beginning to think you'd overreacted to his condition." Sonny shrugged.

Jason took a deep breath to fight the sick feeling he got when he remembered how he found Harry. He opened his mouth to tell the story when David stopped him.

"I've brought something we use to view memories." The wizard announced as he pulled a cloth-wrapped bowl out of his pocket.

David carefully unwrapped the bowl and the pointing his wand at it, enlarged the object to full size. Sonny and Jason leaned forward to better examine this magical device. It was gray stone with markings all the way around it. There was clear liquid inside that seemed thicker than mere water.

"This is a pensive. Wizards use them to view each other's memories." David looked directly into Jason's eyes. "I need you to think about everything that happened that night. I'm going to extract that memory. This won't hurt the most you'll feel is a tugging."

Jason thought about the horrors he had witnessed the night he found Harry. David placed his wand at his boss's temple and began to withdraw a glimmering thread of silver. He dipped his wand into the pensive and released the mercury-like substance into the bowl.

"With regular pensives you would touch your nose to the liquid, but this pensive can display memories on the wall." David explained. He hesitated for a moment. "Normally I wouldn't say this, but I think it might be a good idea if a couple of your most trusted guards knew about this. It might make it easier to keep the magic a secret from the others if someone they knew and trusted could vouch for me."

"Get Johnny in here. He can help you tell Max and Francis." Sonny instructed Jason.

Once Johnny was in the room and had been informed about the magical world, David activated the pensive.

It showed Jason approaching the front door and his welcome into the house. Both Sonny and David's faces showed their disgust_._

"_Mr. Morgan I would like to introduce you to my lovely family." Vernon began. "This is my beautiful wife Petunia and my handsome son Dudley." _

"_Vernon, I was under the impression that your nephew lived with you as well." Jason continued._

"_I'm afraid that he is away at school right now. He's a bit of a delinquent I'm afraid – nothing like our Dudders here. He attends St. Brutus' School for Incurably Criminal Boys." Vernon explained quickly._

The memory continued through dinner.

_As he was walking by the door under the stairs, he heard a soft cough. He looked over at his hosts to see if they had heard it as well. Vernon was turning a bright red while Petunia was still staring hungrily at him. Dudmy or Dudley was once again sneering at the door._

"_What was that noise?" Jason asked softly._

Sonny and David watched anxiously as Vernon tried to distract Jason away from the stairs.

_Jason ignored him and walked over to the cupboard door. It was locked from the outside. He quickly unlocked it and opened the door. He was immediately assaulted by the stench. Body waste, sweat and blood permeated the air in the tiny space. He looked down and in the light provided by the main room, he could make out the small figure of a boy. Dark hair was matted and his skin was mottled black bruises. He was dressed in torn rags and his legs and back were at odd angles. He was breathing shallowly and every once in a while he would cough weekly. There was blood on his lips that alarmed Jason._

They watched Jason place the call to Mike and ask for help.

_Jason ended the call and turned his attention back to the teenager in the closet. Bright green eyes met his and Jason was shocked that the kid was still conscious._

"_Harry? You're Harry right?" Jason asked softly making no move towards him so not to alarm him._

_Harry barely nodded._

"_Help is coming Harry. You're safe now. I'm not going to let anyone else hurt you. Did your uncle do this?" Jason asked, knowing that he needed to verify the abuser._

_Harry coughed and nodded again. "Thank you." He whispered hoarsely before closing his eyes and passing out._

Sonny and David both felt sick at the shape Harry was in. They had both come to care for the boy in a very short time. They watched the paramedics come into the house and extract Harry from the closet before intubating him.

They sat angrily through the Dursley's attempt at blackmail and the arrival of William Ackerley and his men. They watched Jason show the constable Harry's closet.

_The small cupboard was splashed with blood. A small pool of blood lay in the middle of the floor. A baby cot and ratty blanket were also streaked with body fluids. The stench remained. William covered his nose and moved further into the cupboard. Against the back wall in childish crayon was written "Harry's Room"._

They witnessed Ackerley finding Harry's wand and his explanation of magic to Jason.

"_Mr. Morgan, do you believe in magic?" William asked_.

_William told the story of the Boy-Who-Lived. When he was finished, Morgan pinched the bridge of his nose. Then he looked up. _

"_These people aren't doing anything to protect him from Voldemort are they?" Jason asked._

_William shook his head. "The Minister of Magic has declared that Harry is insane and glory-seeking. He refuses to admit that madman has returned."_

"_What would it take for me to adopt Harry and get him out of the country?" Jason asked._

"_A good attorney and someone inside the government helping you along. Fortunately for you, Mike Grayson is familiar with both muggle and wizard law. He has the contacts to get this through quickly. With the way that Fudge is acting, he would probably sign off on the adoption himself just to get Potter out of the country. He is terrified that the boy will eventually usurp him..." William explained._

Sonny jumped when the aurors suddenly appeared in the room.

"_Let me tell you what I'm going to do Mr. Morgan. We have some freelance wizard bodyguards that we recommend out to those that are looking for protection. I'm assuming that you have contacts with muggle guards, but if a Death Eater comes after Mr. Potter, he'll need magical protection as well. Many of our guards are pureblood wizards, but a few are muggle-born, and well versed in living in the muggle world. We have one guard in particular that is licensed in both muggle and magical protection. He's the best there is. I also know that he's fed up with England and wants to relocate."_

"_Call him. We'll work something out. I want him with Harry ASAP." Jason instructed curtly._

The men watched as David was called and hired. Then they chuckled at the tussling Jason and David did when they first met.

_Scorpio nodded and holstered his wand. He motioned his head towards the bed. "They just brought him in and got him settled down. He's on a ventilator and they're talking like they want to operate on his back and legs. Right now they say that he's paralyzed but they don't know how bad the spinal cord is damaged until they go in and fix the vertebrae. They fixed the rip in his lung and wrapped the ribs. They think that should be fine. They also said that he ruptured his spleen and they already took that out. They've got him under and they'll keep him that way until they're ready to work on him some more. He also has two dislocated knees, a broken arm and a pretty severe concussion. The thing that has them the most concerned is the bruising of his heart." _

_Jason sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What will St. Mungo's be able to do for him?"_

_Scorpio shrugged. "They can fix the broken bones immediately. They can probably also heal his knees and the spleen can be re-grown. I just wonder how bad the spinal cord is. There's not much wizarding medicine can do for the nervous system."_

They gasped when the portkey dropped them in the middle of St. Mungos. Sonny and Johnny looked around in shock as they watched the witches and wizards go about their business. They observed Healer Goodheart take over Harry's care.

_Then she waved her wand again and Harry was stripped of all clothing and bandages. The extent of the damage was horrific. Besides the major injuries and surgical sites; there were bruises, welts and scars all over his body. Healer Goodheart shook her head and began chanting spells to speed the healing. _

Sonny and Johnny were amazed at how quickly magic could heal.

"_First of all, the broken bones should be healed in another hour. His lung had been sewn where there was a hole. I've fixed that, so there should not be any pain lingering. I've healed both of his knees and most of the bruises and welts. Many of the older scars were impossible to heal – they were too old and too deep. He should grow a new spleen by the morning. He had a concussion that I have reduced, but he's going to be a bit dizzy when he wakes up."_

_Healer Goodheart took a deep breath before continuing. "Now for the bad news. Even though we were able to heal the bones in his back, it remains that there was some damage to the spinal cord. If it had been completely severed, there would be nothing that we could do. He would have been paralyzed for life, fortunately that isn't the case. I'm afraid that there was some extensive damage. That is why he's going to have to take the potion for a year. It will regenerate and reattach the fibers in his spinal cord, but it is a slow and arduous process. Until his spine is completely healed, he will be paralyzed from the waist down."_

"_My tests show that he was underfed all of his life. I imagine the only time he's ever been allowed enough food was while he was at school. You'll need to make sure that he eats at least four meals a day and snacks whenever he can. He won't eat much, but every little bit helps. Foods high in calories would be best, but make sure he eats plenty of vitamins and minerals as well." Healer Goodheart instructed._

Johnny fought the urge to punch the old man and his sidekick.

_Dumbledore's eyes lost a bit of their twinkle. "Mr. Potter will be returning with me to the school. You don't have the right to remove him."_

"_Actually as his father, I have just that right." Jason refuted coldly. "I've heard all about your school. Eleven year olds facing killer plants and trolls, twelve year olds facing 60 foot snakes. Fourteen year olds facing dragons, giant spiders and evil sociopaths who use him in dark rituals and kill schoolmates in front of him. No, I'm definitely getting Harry out of here." _

Sonny and Johnny watched Jason explain the adoption to Harry and then comfort the teen after his nightmare. Finally, the memories ended.

David quickly returned the memories to Jason before shrinking the pensive, rewrapping it and then putting it back in his pocket. He sat back down and waited for Sonny and Johnny to regain their composure. He himself was rattled at the horrific scene in the cupboard. It would be a while before he could get the image of the broken boy out of his head.

"You understand now why Harry needs protection not only from your enemies, but also his own." David stated softly.

Sonny rubbed his face in an attempt to calm his raging emotions. Harry's situation was much worse than he had ever imagined. What Vernon Dursley was experiencing in prison was nowhere as bad as he deserved. Sonny would need to think about how to make the monster even more miserable.

"David is Harry's chief of security. Sam is also a wizard and that makes him second in command. All other guards will take their cue from them when it comes to Harry's safety. Voldemort isn't going to stop coming after my son. As soon as Harry is healed, he will begin training." Jason declared softly. "When he's ready, I'm going to help him kill the bastard."

Sonny and Johnny were quick to agree. "Whatever you need, it's yours." Sonny replied.

With Sonny's support, Jason knew that Harry would be okay.

TBC...


	6. Harry Goes Shopping

Chapter 6 Harry Goes Shopping

The bakery was busy with to-go traffic; dockworkers heading to work and nearby office employees grabbing their breakfasts to eat at their desks. Emily, Harry and David were met with a cloud of sinfully wonderful smells when they walked in the door.

"This is why Elizabeth is my very best friend in the whole world." Emily declared as she feasted her eyes on the many delicacies that the bakery offered.

Harry grinned and watched his aunt as she came close to salivating over the case. "What are you going to have?" He asked.

Emily winked at him. "I'm going to have them all. I'll start from the top left and work from there. There is a system to this my young, innocent nephew. Watch and learn." She explained imperiously.

David leaned down and whispered into his charge's ear. "Harry I'm going to give you some advice. When a woman gets like this, just sit back and let her indulge. Never make an opinion or even tease them. It's like wrestling with a bear for a fish."

Harry's expression changed to one of awe. Just like a city dweller got with their first viewing of the power of nature. He nodded mutely as he watched the young woman eye her future chocolaty victim.

"OK Hare-bear, what'll it be?" Emily asked.

"Um, I don't need anything really. I just had breakfast." Harry denied.

"Harry sweetie, that wasn't really a suggestion, every young man needs more than just eggs and bacon. Trust me, I know these things." Emily declared.

Harry glanced up at David to see the man staring down at him pointedly. He then looked back over at Emily who was standing with her hands on her hips and patting her foot. He gulped. "D – Do they have any scones?" He asked hesitantly.

Emily turned around and examined the case. Her eyes lit up when she spotted the pastry. She winked at Harry and turned to the girl behind the counter. "I need two of the Chocolate Truffle Honey Buns and one Scone with clotted cream and strawberries please. Oh!" She exclaimed turning back. "David what did you want?"

"Get me a couple of scones. I could have ordered for myself." The guard pointed out.

Emily rolled her eyes. "We might as well order together." She replied before turning back to the girl. "I also need two more of those scones." She ordered, reaching into her purse for her wallet.

Emily paid for the treat and they made their way to one of the tables, right against the railings by the water. A soft breeze was blowing and the sun was already shining brilliantly on the water in the harbor. The ships were moving slowly in and out, carrying their multiple loads from around the world. A few yachts were anchored outside the port, and their white surfaces glistened.

Emily smiled down at her breakfast and then took a bite. Her eyes closed and she moaned low in the back of her throat. She chewed slowly, savoring the burst of flavor before swallowing and then flicking out her tongue to catch any that may have remained on her lips. She opened her eyes to see her two companions staring at her nervously.

"What?" Emily asked, looking from one to the other in confusion.

"I'm assuming that you enjoyed that?" Harry asked with a sly smile.

"You just don't understand the religious experience that is chocolate." Emily scoffed.

"I'm sure." Harry agreed, taking a bite of his scone. He looked down at it in surprise. "Hey, this is great!" He exclaimed.

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Did you think it wouldn't be?"

Harry shrugged. "I just didn't expect it to be so good. They're more of an English standard and we aren't in England."

"Harry, why do you think the United States is known as the 'melting pot'? I don't think there is a single nation that doesn't have a citizen living in the U.S." Emily chuckled.

Harry felt his face heat up. "Oh. I hadn't thought of that."

"Don't worry about it." Emily winked. "Most people forget that the only true Americans are the Native American Indians. Everyone else is just immigrants." She stated before taking another bite and wallowing in ecstasy.

Despite having already eaten breakfast, Harry soon finished off his scone. "So what do you do for a living?" Harry asked when Emily was able to pay him attention again.

Emily stopped licking what was left of the chocolate off her fingers and answered him. "Right now I'm studying law. If all goes well I have one more year and then I take the entrance exams to Law School."

"Do you work anywhere?"

Emily shook her head, grinning ear to ear. "Na, I'm one of those rich heiresses who don't have to lift a finger." She told him holding up her pinky.

Harry chuckled. "So you can do whatever you want all summer?"

"Yes my strapping young nephew. And now that you're here I plan to spend a great deal of it with you. Of course I plan to spend it later in the day. Fortunately for your father, I have not adjusted to late mornings yet. But give it a couple of weeks and I would have shot him with his own gun for waking me up this early." Emily narrowed her eyes, remembering that she was mad at her brother.

Harry couldn't keep the grin off his face. "So when is the proper time to call a princess during the summer?"

Emily eyed him for a moment before she returned his grin. "I knew I liked you. You recognize royalty when you see it. To answer your question, you should never call before 11:00 in the morning if you value all your body parts."

Harry nodded seriously. "I'll be sure to remember that. I am rather attached to my bits after all."

Emily's musical laughter filled the air. "Oh I can't wait to introduce you to Elizabeth. She is going to just love you – not to mention Mother and Grandmother. Grandmother especially is going to be excited to death."

Harry took on a shy look. "I'm rather anxious to meet them. Dad speaks highly of them and I hope they approve of me." He told her nervously.

Emily's eyes softened. "Harry they are going to love you so much that Jason is going to have to make them let you come home. They'll be calling all the time wanting to visit. You'll see. Just be yourself Harry, no one in their right mind could not love you."

"My relatives didn't seem to have any trouble hating me." Harry whispered bitterly.

"Hey," Emily said gently, getting up and moving next to him. She reached up and cupped his face in both her hands. "I said anyone in their right mind. Obviously those idiots don't qualify." She told him right before she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him close.

Harry laid his head on her shoulder and allowed himself to be comforted. David watched on approvingly. He knew that this was not the last time Harry would need to be reminded that he was loveable, but David was glad that this family seemed up to the task.

Finally Harry and Emily pulled away a bit and studied each other. Harry smiled wetly. "Thanks." He whispered.

"You're welcome. Anytime you need a hug you come to me." Emily instructed.

Harry nodded. "Yes ma'am." He replied soberly.

They both stared at each other for a moment before they broke down laughing. Yes, this family was exactly what his young charge needed, David thought to himself as he finished off his second scone. He licked his fingers thinking how thankful he was that some other Brits had made it across the pond.

Carly was already waiting at the entrance with Max when Emily and Harry showed up with David right behind them.

"Are you ready to do some damage?" Carly demanded.

Emily patted her purse. "I have my platinum empty and waiting right up front with no spending limit. Let's do this." She smirked.

Harry looked at the two other women and then back at the two guards. "Help?" He squeaked.

David shook his head sadly. "I'll take a bullet for you kiddo, but not even I'm brave enough to face that force of nature."

Harry gulped and turned back to the two women who were already discussing their shopping strategy. The two bodyguards chuckled at his antics and followed the other three into the mall.

Four hours and twenty-five bags of casual clothes, pajamas, a robe, socks, a light jacket, a suit, ties, dress shirts, shoes, toiletries, underwear (boxers that would hide the diapers), contacts, and a new hairstyle later saw the small squad of super-shoppers and their muscle heading back out to the parking lot. Harry and David had slipped into the restroom so that Harry could put on one of his new outfits. Harry watched in surprise when David stuffed the sweat suit into the garbage can. The only thing they held onto was the socks that Jason had loaned him until he could get footwear of his own.

As the group waited for Max to bring the car around, Emily turned to Carly. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

Carly nodded. "Yeah, that Chocolate Honey Bun was great but I'm hungry again. What did you have in mind?"

"Well Jason wanted to meet us as Kelly's for lunch. Maybe you can get Sonny to come too." Emily suggested as she dialed Jason's cell.

"That sounds good." Carly agreed, pulling out her cell phone and calling her husband.

After the arrangements were made, they piled into the limo and were on their way.

Kelly's was just slowing down from the lunch rush when the bell over the door rang, announcing another customer. Elizabeth's eyes lit up when she saw her best friend come in. Her expression changed to one of surprise when Carly came in right behind Emily laughing. Elizabeth considered Carly and Emily getting along to be one of the signs of the Apocalypse. They were followed into the restaurant by a small boy with stylish black hair and bright green eyes. He was dressed casually in a t-shirt and jeans. The most noticeable thing about him was the burgundy wheelchair that the boy was steering towards a table where Emily and Carly were already settling.

Pasting a smile on her face, Elizabeth made her way to the table. She glanced over to see one bodyguard was standing just inside the door while the other was guarding outside.

Emily grinned happily when she saw her best friend heading towards them. "Elizabeth! I would like to introduce you to my amazing new nephew, Harry Morgan. Harry, this is my best friend in the world and partner in crime, Elizabeth Webber." She declared grandly.

Only hesitating for a moment when she heard the name, Elizabeth gave a wink. "Don't let her fool you. Usually it's me trying to pull Emily out of some trouble she has managed to land herself in."

"Hey! I resemble that remark!" Emily chuckled.

Elizabeth reached out a hand. "It's nice to meet you Harry. Welcome to the crazy farm known as Port Charles."

Harry smiled, his emerald eyes twinkling with humor. "A pleasure." He replied, shaking the offered hand.

"Oh Em, he has an English accent." Elizabeth breathed with wide eyes.

"I am aware of that." Emily agreed.

Elizabeth grinned. "It's a good thing that Jason has a bodyguard for him. I just hope the guy is good enough to keep the girls at bay."

Harry blushed bright red at the teasing. He was flattered, but he couldn't understand what was so great about his accent.

"We'll find out I'm sure." Emily continued in mock seriousness.

Carly, who normally would have smarted off, just sat back and watched the two friends tease Jason's new son. She should have known that the Muffin would be friendly with Harry. After all, she was probably trying to get back in Jason's good graces. As she watched Harry laugh at something that the brunette said, Carly couldn't help but compare her to Courtney's reaction and Harry's discomfort around his future mother. It was a hard pill to swallow, but Carly had to admit that Elizabeth was being much more welcoming than Courtney.

"Alright, what can I get you guys?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm going to have iced tea." Emily declared.

Carly ordered the same then Elizabeth turned to Harry. The teen swallowed and looked around nervously.

"Erm, what's 'iced tea'?" He asked softly suddenly nervous.

Emily smiled reassuringly. "It's just tea with ice in it, just like it sounds."

"If you would like to try it, I could bring you a small glass. If you don't like it, I could get you something else." Elizabeth offered.

"Oh, I don't want to cause you more work." Harry protested.

Elizabeth fought the sadness that threatened to overwhelm her at that telling statement. There was more to this than Jason adopting a handicapped orphan. "Oh Sweetie, it's no trouble at all. I'll be right back!"

The three watched the waitress hurry to the kitchen. They were distracted when the front door opened to admit Sonny and Jason. The two men smiled when they saw their loved ones at the large table. Jason walked over and sat in the chair on the other side of Harry while Sonny settled beside Carly.

"How was your morning?" Sonny asked.

"It was great!" Carly grinned. "We were able to get Harry all the necessities."

"They bought twenty-five bags of clothes. I've never seen, much less owned so many things in my life!" Harry declared wide-eyed to his father.

Jason chuckled at his son's shock. "I told you that your aunts would take care of your wardrobe."

"I don't think it'll even fit in the closet – and that closet is huge!" Harry continued, still in slight shock.

Everyone at the table laughed at Harry's reaction to his shopping trip. Just then, Elizabeth arrived with the drinks.

"Alright Mister, try that and tell me what you think." Elizabeth instructed as she set a small glass of iced tea in front of Harry.

Harry looked at the glass nervously before taking a deep breath and sipping from the glass. The screwed up look on his face was all that everyone needed to know that iced tea was not something that the teen was going to enjoy.

Elizabeth chuckled. "Well that answered that." She declared, taking the glass back. "Would you rather have a soda or some fruit juice?"

"I've never had soda." Harry shrugged. "But my cousin seemed to like it."

Elizabeth shot Emily a look before smiling at the boy. "Tell you what, why don't I make you a milkshake instead?"

"Darn it Liz, I was trying to be good." Emily complained. She sighed heavily. "Make that two – with extra sprinkles." She ordered in a defeated tone.

Elizabeth gave a menacing cackle. "It was part of my evil plan all along." She turned her attention to the two men. "Sonny, Jason what can I get you guys? Coffee?"

Sonny's dimples flashed. "You know us well."

Elizabeth shrugged with a smile. "It's the only thing you two order. It wasn't exactly rocket science."

Everyone watched as the brunette walked away from their table and back to the kitchen.

"So what do you think of Port Charles so far, Harry?" Sonny asked, draping his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"I think it's brilliant. Everyone has been so wonderful to me. It's a little overwhelming." Harry replied softly.

"You deserve to be safe and happy Harry." Jason insisted calmly. He stared down into his son's shining green eyes. "I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

Harry smiled weakly and sniffled slightly.

"Okay! Here we are! Two black coffees and two large triple chocolate milkshakes with extra sprinkles!" Elizabeth exclaimed, breaking the somber mood.

Harry's eyes lit up when he saw the large glass with a straw sticking out. He could hardly wait to try it. He took a sip and closed his eyes as the rich cold dessert filled his mouth.

"Wow." He murmured.

Elizabeth grinned. "Another satisfied customer. Now, what would you guys like to eat?"

Once everyone had told her their order, Elizabeth turned to go back to the kitchen.

Jason led the way into the penthouse after lunch. Harry was yawning. He had just taken his pain potion and he was exhausted from the morning's activities. Emily sat on the couch while Jason and David both helped the teen get cleaned up and changed into his new pajamas. Once Harry was settled in his bed, and the curtains had been pulled closed to darken the room, Jason and David moved into the living room.

"I'm going to head out." David informed his employer. "Sam will take this evening if you need him."

"That's fine." Jason agreed and watched the guard let himself out. He looked over at his sister. "Are you sure that you don't mind staying with him while I run down to the warehouse?"

Emily smiled. "I'd be happy to stay with him. Go do what you need to do Jason. Harry will be fine. I want to spend more time with him anyway."

"That would be great. I'll call Sam and ask him to come by. You won't be able to get Harry cleaned up when he wakes. It would be too embarrassing for him." Jason informed her.

"No problem. I'll just look through some magazines or something while Harry's sleeping." Emily assured her brother.

Jason nodded and stood up. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Be careful." Emily called out softly before settling in for the afternoon.

It had been two hours since Jason left, and Emily had to go to the restroom. She still didn't understand why there was no powder room on the first floor of her brother's penthouse. She resolved to talk to Jason about it as she climbed up the stairs to the second floor.

As soon as Emily went upstairs, the door opened and Courtney came in. After a day full of shopping and looking at wedding items, the blonde was ready to relax some. She tossed her purse on the desk and walked over to the brat's room. The guard outside said that Jason was gone, but that Harry was sleeping.

Courtney opened the door silently and went to stand next to the bed. She stared down angrily at the brat who was invading her perfect life. He had obviously gotten a haircut, and his hair was now sticking up in a stylish wave. The sheet was at his waist and he was dressed in fashionable pajamas.

The blonde woman didn't see the vulnerable boy who everyone wanted to protect. No, she saw the menace that was ruining all her plans and dreams. She would like nothing more than to take the extra pillow beside his head and smother him with it. No one would even know, they would think that his injuries killed him.

Courtney reached for the pillow and got a good grip. She was just about to lower it when there was a sound on the stairs. Courtney tossed the pillow back into its place and stepped back. She turned to see Emily standing in the doorway looking at her suspiciously.

"Hey, I was just checking on him." Courtney whispered, leading the way out of the room and closing the door softly.

Emily crossed her arms over her chest. "Is that right?"

Courtney shrugged. "He's going to be my son. I just wanted to make sure he was okay." She declared, plopping down on the couch and picking up a bridal magazine.

Emily settled in the chair and stared hard at her brother's fiancé. "That's very different from your attitude this morning."

Courtney paled slightly and then recovered her emotions. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"So you didn't call Harry disgusting?" Emily asked disbelievingly.

"I didn't mean _Harry_ was disgusting." Courtney protested. "Just that he has to wear a diaper is."

"It must really crimp your style to be forced to share Jason with Harry. Especially since Harry comes first." Emily stated slowly. She watched anger flash across the blonde's face before her expression settled into one of indifference.

"I know that Jason loves me." Courtney shrugged. "Harry isn't well and needs more attention right now."

"Hmm…" Emily replied quietly.

"Well now that I'm here, I'm sure you have other things to do. I can watch Harry." Courtney declared.

"No, I promised Jason I would stay with Harry until he got back. I don't break promises to Jason." Emily protested. "Just go do whatever you need to. I'm going to look through these magazines."

Courtney shot her a glare and got up to go upstairs. She couldn't bear to stay in Emily's presence any longer.

Kelly's was just starting up the dinner rush when Courtney got there. She had spent her afternoon lazing away in the penthouse and restraining herself from smothering the brat, not to mention his aunt. When she had gotten hungry she decided to call her only friend, Gia, and met her at Kelly's.

The two women sat at a table away from the door in the corner. They both ordered quickly and then Courtney began unloading about everything she hates with her new situation.

"He's just a little useless freak that Jason found in England! I mean jeez! He has to wear a diaper 'cause he can't even go like a normal person."

"Have you talked to him?" Gia asked grinning at the dirt she was getting.

"Talk to him? Why should I? He hasn't said more than a few words. Hey! Maybe that's it! He's retarded! Great, now Jason's adopted a RETARDED useless little brat!" Courtney exclaimed loudly.

Everyone in the diner suddenly froze…

_Earlier…_

Harry woke up as Courtney slammed the front door when she left. While Sam was helping him change, Jason called.

"Hey Hare-Bear, where would you like to eat dinner?" Emily called through the door.

She smiled when the door opened and her nephew wheeled out. He had a shy look on his face that made Emily want to give him a hug.

"Um, could we have Kelly's again?" Harry looked hopeful. "I really liked that milkshake." He whispered.

Emily grinned. "One Elizabeth special coming right up. Hey Jase? Harry was hoping for another milkshake. Yeah, we'll meet you there."

Emily ended the call and winked at the teen. "Come on Hare-Bear, there's a couple of triple chocolate milkshakes with our names on them."

Harry chuckled and followed his aunt to the door. They were in the hallway waiting for the elevator when the other penthouse door opened and Carly came out.

"So what's this I hear about us going back to Kelly's?" She asked, moving to stand with them.

"Are you coming too Aunt Carly?" Harry asked hopefully.

Carly grinned down at the teen. "Yeah, and this time I'm having one of those milkshakes. I acted like I didn't want to come so Sonny would give in. He wanted to have dinner with you guys."

Harry laughed. "I don't blame you. Elizabeth's shakes are very good."

"I can't wait." Carly winked.

"_Talk to him? Why should I? He hasn't said more than a few words. Hey! Maybe that's it! He's retarded! Great, now Jason's adopted a RETARDED useless little brat!" Courtney exclaimed loudly._

Everyone in the diner froze when Harry and his aunts came in the door of Kelly's just in time to hear Courtney's words. Harry tried to disappear into his seat. He could see everyone at the other tables were staring at him. He started shaking at hearing those insults of old thrown around so carelessly. Harry thought he was going to throw up.

Emily turned bright red with anger. "Get him out of here Sam." She instructed as she made her way to the other two women. She wasn't alone. Carly was right behind her.

"How dare you! You selfish little bitch! Harry is paralyzed because his uncle BEAT HIM! And you sit here and spill all of his business in a public place? How sick are you?" Emily berated the blonde.

"She's jealous." Carly sneered. "She thinks that Jason loves Harry more than he loves her."

"Well she's right about that at least." Emily growled.

"I wonder what Jason's going to say about all this? You know he's on his way here now, why don't we just ask him?" Carly smirked.

No sooner than she said it, the door opened and Sonny came storming in.

"What's happened? Jason is outside trying to calm Harry down!" He asked angrily.

"Why don't you ask your sister? She can tell you all about it. She loves to tell everyone everything!" Emily suggested furiously. "I'm going to help Jason with Harry."

Sonny didn't even watch Emily leave. "What's going on here Courtney? What have you done?" He demanded.

"What makes you think it was my fault?" Courtney stammered.

"Because I've never seen Emily and Carly agree completely about anything before. Yet they are both furious with you. I just saw Jason's fourteen-year-old disabled son sobbing in the courtyard, and his guard looking like he'd want nothing better than to put someone's head through a grinder. SO TELL ME WHAT YOU'VE DONE NOW!" Sonny roared.

Courtney winced. "Nothing Sonny! It's just a misunderstanding!"

Sonny looked over at his sister's friend. "I'm going to find out. Emily and Carly both heard. What did she say?"

Gia glanced at the mob boss nervously and then back at Courtney. Courtney barely shook her head. Gia just looked up at Sonny and shrugged weakly.

"Sonny?" A voice quietly called.

The three turned to see Bobbie Spencer standing there behind Sonny.

Sonny smiled, "Finally, now I'll get an answer. Bobbie is capable of telling me the truth after all." He glared at his sister. "What was said Bobbie?"

"Courtney was telling her about Jason's new son. She was calling him names and claiming that he was useless. Then she told the whole room that he had to wear diapers because he couldn't control himself. She never said why that was. She called him retarded, said that he didn't talk, and then Emily interrupted her." Bobbie reported, curious about this latest development in Jason's life and angry at Courtney's attitude about a disabled kid.

Sonny turned his dark eyes back on his sister. "How could you do that Courtney? He's PARALYZED damn it! He's fourteen years old and he's in a damn wheelchair! He almost died because his monster of an uncle decided that he was useless! Jason said that Harry can't even sleep nights because of the nightmares! This was supposed to be a fun day for the kid! He finally got his very first set of new clothes EVER because his relatives refused to spend any money on him! Then YOU had to be selfish and RUIN IT! Jason is out there right now trying to calm him down! And to call him RETARDED? Courtney the kid used to get punched when he spoke up! But RETARDED? Hell! He just left a school for the gifted in England! He's far from slow! You disgust me!"

"Sonny."

"WHAT?" Sonny bellowed whirling around.

Jason was standing there. His jaw was clenched and his hands were fisted. He ignored his fiancé and only looked at his partner. "I'm taking Harry home." He told him softly, dangerously. "Johnny is already at the penthouse removing your sister's things and putting them in your guest room. She and I are through."

"Don't worry about anything. Take care of Harry." Sonny instructed.

Jason nodded, and without looking at anyone in the room, left the diner. Emily came back in as Jason was leaving. She took a deep breath and glared at Courtney.

Sonny looked over at Carly. "I'll give you a ride home." He told her. Then his attention fell to Emily. "Do you need a ride?" He asked politely.

"Na, Elizabeth can drive me. Her shift ends soon." Emily answered glancing behind the counter at Elizabeth for confirmation.

"Sure." Elizabeth replied softly.

Sonny ignored Courtney as he and Carly left with Max right behind them.

Emily and Elizabeth went to the counter where Emily plopped on a stool. Bobbie, who had moved back to stand next to Elizabeth, patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry about their table. I'll take care of it."

Elizabeth sent her boss a grateful smile. Bobbie crossed the room and spoke quietly with the two women. They both glared at the owner for a moment before angrily standing and leaving the restaurant. When Bobbie came back, Elizabeth and Emily stared at her questioningly.

Bobbie shrugged. "I told them that I thought they had made enough of a scene for today and that they should find somewhere else for dinner, I had cancelled their order. I still can't believe that they did that."

"I know." Emily rubbed her temples. "Harry is so great. I can't understand how anyone can know him and not love him."

"What exactly happened?" Elizabeth asked softly. She still hadn't heard the story.

Emily sighed. "Jason said that he went to dinner at this British guy's house. He said he heard a strange noise coming from the closet. Long story short, he found Harry stuffed into a closet, beaten and bleeding everywhere. He called the cops and the paramedics. They rushed him to the hospital where they preformed some new experimental treatments. Anyway, his spinal cord is supposed to heal in a year or so, but he's paralyzed from the waist down until then. He's also trying to overcome years of starvation. They didn't want to waste any of their money on food for him. He got table scraps, and from what Jason said about Harry's uncle and cousin, there weren't much of those."

"What about his school? Didn't they notice anything?" Bobbie asked, shocked that this could happen.

Emily shrugged. "Apparently his parents left him with a lot of money and had enrolled him in an exclusive boarding school when he was born. His school didn't do anything to help him though. Harry never told his relatives about the money. Jason is finding him a gifted private school somewhere nearby to go to. He's super smart."

"Wow. I'm so glad that Jason was there to help him." Elizabeth commented.

"When you get him to loosen up and he's relaxed, Harry's a riot. He had Carly and I rolling today." Emily grinned.

"Do your parents know?" Bobbie asked.

Emily shook her head. "Not yet. Jason said that he wanted Harry to have a chance to relax and acclimate himself before he had to deal with the Quartermaines."

"Not a bad idea. They can be a little overwhelming. Of course with the scene that Courtney caused, I doubt they'll be in the dark for long." Elizabeth pointed out.

Emily's eyes widened comically. "Holy smokes! I better call Jason and tell him!"

The car was quiet as Sam drove his charge and boss home. He could just wring that little viper's neck for ruining Harry's day. The kid had finally loosened up a little and was joking with his aunts right before they had arrived at the restaurant. He was declaring that he was going to finish off an entire milkshake. The kid could have used the calories. Instead he was sleeping in his father's lap without dinner. Sam made a mental note to get Harry to eat something when they got back to the penthouse.

Jason sat holding his sleeping son and running his hands through the teen's unruly hair. He should have been devastated at the thought that he was no longer engaged, but all he could feel was relief. He wasn't completely oblivious to the fact that if Courtney was the one he should have felt at least some remorse. He knew that when Elizabeth left he was devastated. He was seeking anything to fill that hole – a hole that never completely went away.

So here he was, back to being single. But this time he wasn't alone. Jason looked down at the tiny fourteen-year-old in his arms. No, he wasn't alone, and any woman that wanted a life with him from now on had to know that Harry came first.

Harry slept straight through their arrival at the penthouse and he never stirred when David and Jason settled him, clean and in pajamas, into the bed. It was evening, and the moon was shining on the water when Harry finally woke up. At first he was startled, not knowing how he had gotten there. It was with a sinking heart that he remembered the scene at the diner.

Tears cascaded down Harry's cheeks as the cruel words echoed in his mind. Even here, so far from England, he was considered a freak.

It was the sound of sobs coming from his son's bedroom that alerted Jason that Harry was awake. He softly opened the door and padded across to the bed. Silently, he gathered his son in his arms and held him close with Harry's head on his chest.

Harry let himself be held for a few moments before pulling back a bit.

"I'll understand if you want me to go back." Harry whispered brokenly, sure that his new father now realized that he had made a mistake.

Jason looked down at Harry in shock. "NO!" He softened his tone when his son flinched. "No Harry. You aren't going anywhere. You are my son. There is no way I would ever send you back. What gave you that idea?"

Harry shrugged and sniffled. "Courtney figured out that I was a freak. I thought you had too."

Jason slid his forefinger under his son's drooping chin and raised his head so that those emerald orbs were looking up at him. "You are not a freak. You are a wizard who has had to deal with more than anyone should, but you haven't quit. Harry you are smart, resilient and courageous. You have survived magical and non-magical horrors that would have broken most men and you did it before you were even fifteen! Never consider yourself a freak Harry. You are a survivor and you will come through this as well."

Harry sniffled and nodded.

Jason ruffled his hair and sat him in the wheelchair next to the bed. "Why don't we get you cleaned up and get something to eat? You missed dinner and that can't happen again. Besides, you have to tell me about shopping with Carly and Emily. All you said before was how much they bought."

Harry grinned. "I was scared at first, but I had a really good time. They're pretty funny, although I did notice that there were a lot of people staring at them strangely. Is it because they don't normally get along?"

Jason chuckled. "Yeah, probably. I never really understood why not. They have a lot in common."`

Harry stared at his father in amazement. "You think they have a lot in common?"

Jason shrugged. "They're both tough, smart, impulsive, caring and protective."

Harry grinned, "They also both love chocolate. I mean I like it as much as the next person, but they really get into it."

Jason smirked. "There is that. Elizabeth is right in there with them. I think there's just something about women that makes them crave it all the time. Elizabeth won't touch coffee. Her drink of choice is hot chocolate. When she was staying here, she had a case of the stuff in the kitchen." He reminisced.

Harry raised an eyebrow. His father definitely still liked Elizabeth. He wondered how she felt about his father. Maybe he should talk to Aunt Emily. Harry was still upset that his father had lost his fiancé because of him. Elizabeth didn't seem disgusted by the wheelchair. Perhaps Emily would help him. Harry desperately wanted his father to be happy.

TBC…


	7. An International Incident

Chapter 7 An International Incident

"Just two more Son then we can get you a shower and get some breakfast." Jason encouraged the young teen.

"Uh huh." Harry agreed.

The two Morgans were just finishing up Harry's morning exercises. A knock sounded on the front door, and Francis leaned in to announce David.

"We're back here." Jason declared as he bent Harry's leg so that his knee met his chest.

David came walking into the bedroom with a couple of medium-sized boxes in his arms.

"What's that?" Harry asked curiously as he turned his head to study the objects his guard was carrying.

David grinned. "This, my young wizard, is the ticket to you writing your two best friends."

Harry's eyes widened as he studied the boxes with even more interest. "How do they work?"

David placed the boxes side-by-side on Harry's dresser and the teen could see golden name plates with each of his friends' names engraved on them. "I knew that there was no way that owl post could make it all the way across the Atlantic without quickly wearing out, so I spoke with a goblin I know at Gringotts. For special clients, they will make available magical mailboxes. Your vault contents qualify you as a 'special client." David grinned.

"How does it work?" Jason asked curiously.

"Very simple actually. You write a letter, place it in the box and then close the lid. Your letter will instantly appear in that person's box at their home. Ron and Hermione are also receiving their mailboxes today." David explained.

"That's brilliant!" Harry's eyes shined with excitement. As much as he loved his new life, the teen still missed his first friends.

"Why don't we get you a shower and then you can write a couple of letters?" Jason suggested as he finished Harry's last stretch.

"Yes thanks." Harry nodded.

Twenty minutes later, a clean Harry was sitting at his desk writing diligently.

Jason and David were in the dining room giving the boy privacy to compose his letters.

"I'm surprised you didn't make him eat breakfast first." David commented casually.

Jason shrugged as he lined up his next shot. "I knew that Harry wasn't going to be enthusiastic about going anywhere until he had sent those letters. Once he's finished, he'll be able to enjoy the day more."

David watched Jason sink the seven ball and nodded. "Yeah, what are the plans for today anyway?"

"I received a call early this morning from Healer Hartsford. She wanted to see Harry as soon as possible. So after breakfast we're supposed to go to a basement hallway in General Hospital. There's a teleportation room located there."

David nodded. "Alright. So where's breakfast?"

A smile snuck onto his employer's face. "Kelly's."

"That kid really likes Kelly's." David shook his head and chuckled.

Jason shrugged and took his next shot. "I'm just glad he's showing interest in anything. I was worried that the nightmares and his injuries would cause him to be depressed."

"I think you and Emily have kept him too busy to dwell on his situation." David pointed out as he watched Jason miss a tricky combination attempt.

"Probably, but I'm hoping that time will help heal him emotionally as well as physically. I don't think he's ever been given the chance to recover from the different tragedies he's faced." Jason replied, watching as the other man sank the combination he'd just missed.

"You're probably right." David agreed lining up his next shot. "You've been very good for him Jason, you and your family."

"He's my son. I want him to be happy." Jason stated softly.

Both men glanced over as the door opened and a grinning Harry wheeled himself out.

"I'd say you've accomplished that particular goal." David smiled.

Ron Weasley was just sitting down to lunch when a strange owl flew in the kitchen window and landed in front of him. There was a package attached to its leg.

"Ron? Who's it from?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she set a plate in front of her son.

"I don't know." He mumbled as he untied the package and then opened it to see a good-sized box with Harry Morgan engraved on the front.

"Oh my! It's a magical mailbox! I've heard of these!" Arthur Weasley exclaimed excitedly. "Only important clients from Gringotts can even use these!"

"I wonder why it came to me if it's got Harry's name on it?" Ron wondered aloud.

"Ron, you use this box to send Harry messages. It has the name of the person you are sending the letter to. Harry probably has one with your name on it." Arthur explained.

"Wow!" Ron grinned.

Just then there was a soft glow on the name plate. Ron's eyes lit up as he lifted the lid to see a curious folded sheet of paper. It was thin with light blue lines stretched across it. Ron unfolded the page to see Harry's familiar writing on it.

"Read it Son." Arthur encouraged.

"Yes, what does the dear boy say?" Molly nodded, coming closer.

_Dear Ron,_

_Hey mate! Greetings from America! I'm sorry that I haven't had the chance to write before, but my guard just came in with this magical mailbox this morning. Isn't it brilliant?_

_I don't know if you heard, but I'm not living with my aunt and uncle anymore. I got adopted. My new dad is amazing! He listens to me and he's always making sure that I'm eating and sleeping well. He doesn't even mind if I wake him up with nightmares. I have two aunts. They are very funny. I had no idea that women could love chocolate so much. _

_I also have grandparents and great-grandparents, but I haven't met them yet. Dad said that I would meet them soon. I got to meet my dad's friend, Elizabeth. She makes the best milkshake ever! _

_I'm sorry that I won't get to see you when school starts, but dad wants to keep me close. I'm going to start a new school here in the states. In fact, it's a day school so I get to spend the evenings and nights with my father. As much as I miss you and Hermione it's been brilliant having a family of my own. _

_Speaking of families, say "hello" for me to yours. Hope you're having a wicked summer!_

_Your American friend,_

_Harry Morgan_

"I can't believe that the Headmaster just let some muggle adopt that dear boy." Molly Weasley declared angrily. She had been furious when they heard about Harry leaving England.

"He sounds very happy Dear." Arthur commented softly.

"Well of course he does!" Molly griped. "Anyone that would treat that boy halfway decently would earn Harry's loyalty! He needs to be with us! How do we even know that this muggle isn't mistreating him as well? Now we're so far away we can't even help him if he needs it!"

"This is all a moot point. The fact is, Harry has been adopted and he now lives in the colonies." Arthur pointed out. "Please Molly, let it go." Arthur didn't want to be the one to point out that they weren't the ones to rescue Harry in the first place.

"I just don't understand what would make Albus allow some stranger to take Harry away like that." Molly complained sadly.

Ron stared down at the letter in his hands. He couldn't believe that Harry wasn't going to be at Hogwarts in September. It was like his best friend had gone off and gotten a whole new life without him. With these depressing thoughts running through his mind, Ron picked up the mailbox and headed up to his room – for the first time in his life skipping lunch.

The Granger household was a hive of activity. The family was packing to go on their annual summer vacation, and their plane left that evening. Hermione was double checking that she had her school books when a large official-looking owl landed on her bed post.

"Oh! I wonder who you're from!" Hermione exclaimed as she untied the package and opened the note attached. Her eyes widened with excitement as she read the instructions concerning the mailbox.

No sooner had she finished reading than her box glowed. With anxious hands, Hermione opened the lid and pulled out the sheet of notebook paper. She smiled as she recognized her friend's messy scrawl.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Greetings from America! I don't know if you heard or not, but I got adopted! I actually have my own family now who cares about me and takes good care of me. I always have enough to eat and new clothes along with my very own room decorated just for me! _

_My dad is brilliant! He always has time to listen to me and he really cares about my opinion. I also have two very funny aunts who bought me an entire cupboard (they call them closets here) full of clothes!_

_I do have some bad news. I'm not going to be at Hogwarts anymore. I'm going to a day school here in the States which means I get to be with my father afternoons and nights. I'll miss Hogwarts, but I think I'd miss my dad more. I'm actually happy for the first time in my life and I don't want to give any of this up._

_I know you must be leaving soon on your family's annual vacation, so I'll wish you a good time and hope you'll have a chance to write me when you get back. Dad's actually talked about taking me abroad sometime this summer as well. I've never gotten to travel for fun before, so I'm very excited._

_Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Your friend,_

_Harry Morgan_

Hermione wiped a stray tear from her cheek. She couldn't believe that Harry wasn't going to be at Hogwarts, but she was very happy that he finally had someone to take care of him properly. She had always worried about him staying with his aunt and uncle – especially after what happened in the third task. She was very curious what caused Harry to leave their "care". Hermione glanced at the clock. She didn't have time to write a letter right then, but she would compose a long one while she was on vacation.

* * *

Elizabeth looked up and grinned when she saw her favorite teenager wheel into Kelly's with his father right behind him. Normally, Jason would sit at the counter, but Harry couldn't reach it with his chair so they sat at a table nearby.

"Well hey there handsome!" Elizabeth greeted Harry happily.

Harry's face lit up at the sight of the waitress. He had hoped she would be here. "Good morning Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth placed both hands on her hips and frowned. "Now that's just wrong. Hasn't anyone ever told you there is no such thing as a 'good morning'? It's just morning – there's never anything good about it." She finished with a wink.

Harry glanced over at his dad who was watching with an amused expression. "Actually, that used to be true but not anymore." He replied softly.

Elizabeth gave Jason a proud look before leaning forward towards Harry's ear. "Then for _you_ it is a very good morning. I'm happy that you have good mornings now Harry."

"Thanks." Harry smiled shyly.

"Now, what can I get you two?" Elizabeth demanded saucily, standing back up.

"Dad said that you made hot chocolate?" Harry asked.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and turned her attention to the man that consumed her thoughts. "Have you been telling stories about me?"

With a smile playing at his lips, Jason shrugged. "I only mentioned that you kept a case of the stuff in the penthouse."

Elizabeth shared a secret smile at the thought of those few stolen moments where they seemed to be the only two people in the world. "Yes, I did." She replied softly.

Shaking off the memories, Elizabeth grinned back down at Harry. "So one hot chocolate with extra whipped cream?"

"Yes please." Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"A man after my own heart." Elizabeth teased. "But I'm sure that you need something else to eat with all that chocolate." She told him sternly.

Harry blushed slightly. "Could I have a cheese omelet?"

"That can definitely be done." Elizabeth agreed. "And for you? What would you like besides coffee?" She asked Jason.

"You know I don't eat breakfast." Jason cut his eyes at her. It was so easy to fall back into their old teasing.

"Yeah, but now you have to set a good example. So, what would you like?" Elizabeth asked pointedly.

Jason sighed. "Eggs will be fine."

Elizabeth winked. "I knew you'd see it my way."

Harry watched as his father's eyes followed the waitress to the kitchen. Oh yes, he definitely needed to have a talk with Aunt Emily.

* * *

The New York Magical Hospital was bustling with activity when David, Jason and Harry came out of the teleporting room.

"No offense David, but that was much better than portkeys." Jason smiled slightly.

"No arguments here. I told you I wanted out of England for a reason." David held up his hands in surrender.

Harry just laughed and shook his head.

"Let's find Healer Hartford." Jason declared as he started towards the information desk located just down the hallway.

"Actually, you've already found her." A voice said from behind them.

The two men whirled around quickly both reaching for their weapons. Their eyes landed on a petite redhead with startling blue eyes. The healer walked over to Harry and smiled.

"I'm Healer Julie Hartford, and I believe you must be Harry Morgan." The small woman introduced herself, reaching out to shake her patient's hand.

"Yes ma'am. It's a pleasure." Harry replied softly, taking the woman's offered greeting and shaking it gently.

Julie smiled. "I'm sure that the pleasure is mine Harry. Why don't you and your father come with me? We can get the tests out of the way before we talk about getting you back on your feet."

"Yes ma'am." Harry nodded.

"Just call me Julie." The young healer declared with a wink before turning and leading the trio towards an exam room.

The room was small with a bed and a few other instruments as well as a couple of chairs.

"If you'll place Harry on the bed, we'll get started." Julie instructed.

Jason lifted his son into his arms and gently lowered him onto the soft sheets. He stepped back and watched as the healer waved her wand in a complicated pattern and murmured a few Latin words. With a small "pop" a large sheet of paper appeared and writing began to quickly cover it.

Healer Hartford's expression darkened as she read the information she was receiving. Her eyes filled with fury as she turned them on the two men in the room. "I understand that you just adopted Harry?"

Jason nodded. "Yes. I discovered his abuse and decided to adopt him so I could keep him safe."

"Did he have a full examination in England?" Julie questioned.

Jason and David shared a confused look. "As far as I know," Jason replied. "I'm not magical or familiar with magical medicine so I couldn't tell you for sure, but I know that Healer Goodheart did several spells to heal him and gave him several other potions."

Healer Hartford turned to David. "You're a wizard I presume?" She asked briskly.

"Yes. Is something wrong?" David asked with concern.

"Do you know if Healer Goodheart checked for any damage to his magical core?" Julie continued without answering the guard's question.

"No, I don't have any idea. Harry wasn't breathing when we brought him in, so I don't know if it even occurred to her to do so." David was really worried now.

Julie sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm showing that there has been a block placed on Harry's magic within the last few months. I don't know the exact time, but it was very recent."

David swore low and harsh. "Can you remove it?"

"Yes, but first I want to run a couple more tests and see if I can't figure out who cast this." Julie informed them.

"I'd be very interested in who is behind this." David said softly. He looked over at the Morgans, who were watching in confusion. "It is an international crime to block another wizard's magic without approval of the International Confederation of Wizards – in which case it would have only happened to a wizard who committed heinous crimes against wizard kind. Magical blocks are dangerous and if left for long enough will turn the wizard into a squib. That's a person of wizarding blood without magic. It usually takes fifty years or more, but it can happen." David explained to his employer.

Jason clenched his hands in fury and his blue eyes flashed gray steel. "I want whoever did this found and persecuted." He ordered coldly.

"Fortunately this type of magic always leaves a signature. I should know in a few minutes who it was." Julie informed them, unnerved by the muggle's arctic tones.

She once again waved her wand in an intricate pattern and chanted softly. A ghostly face began to form in front of them. David's eyes narrowed when he recognized the toad-like features of the Minister's Undersecretary.

"How the hell did she get access to Harry?" The guard demanded furiously.

"I assume you know her?" Julie asked.

"Her name is Delores Umbridge. She's the Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic in England." David informed them.

"You mean the former Undersecretary." Julie declared using a quick spell to contact the authorities.

Moments later the identification spell was repeated by the director of the International Confederation of Wizards' elite police force, Simon MacAfee. Once again, the image of Delores Umbridge appeared above Harry's head. Simon turned to his assistant, Angela Knowles and ordered the arrest and interrogation of the Undersecretary of England.

Once Knowles had left the room, Simon turned his attention to Healer Hartford. "It will take the three of us to remove this block at the least." He declared glancing at David. "Fortunately it was placed recently, but it will still be painful. I'm going to bring another couple of men in here to assist with the spell. The more power we have behind it, the faster we can remove the block and hopefully cut down on the lad's pain."

Jason's eyes narrowed. "How much pain are we talking about, and is there anything that you can give him?"

Julie sighed heavily. "I'm sorry Mr. Morgan, but potions would only interfere with removing the block. This is relatively new magic, and we aren't sure how Harry would react to even a sedative or a stunning spell. I'm afraid that there is nothing we can do."

"Then I'll hold him." Jason declared. "I'm not letting him face this alone."

Harry's eyes filled with tears at his father's words. Never had anyone protected him before. He had always had to face challenges like this alone. Even though Hermione and Ron helped, Harry was still unaccompanied when he battled Voldemort or participated in the tournament. He didn't know how to accept that he was no longer alone.

Jason picked up his son and settled himself behind the teen on the bed. Harry was in front of him and leaning back against his chest. Jason wrapped his arms around his son and looked up at the wizards. "Let's get this done." He ordered.

Julie smiled and nodded at Simon before joining the other men in pointing their wands at her young patient. David had also joined them in the spell and the purple light from five different wands connected with Harry's chest between his father's arms. Harry began to groan as the pain of the block being ripped away from his magical core filled him. Soon his groans became screams as the pain built, then the screams seemed to echo.

The spell casters' eyes widened, as the purple light of the spell moved to engulf not only Harry, but also his father. Jason's screams joined his son's as the spell worked its power. The wizards could feel their power draining faster as they fought to remove both the block on Harry and the apparent one within Jason.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the spell was finished and both Harry and Jason collapse unconscious. Despite her exhaustion, Julie hurried to her patients and checked their vitals. She turned to the anxious wizards, her eyes wide with shock.

"They are both fine, and they are both magical." Healer Hartford declared.

"How is that possible? I thought Mr. Morgan was a muggle." Simon MacAfee demanded.

David shrugged. "I have no idea. I can tell you that the first Morgan ever heard of magic was when he found Harry. He knew nothing about our world before then."

"I want to know where this block came from and who placed it. We may be looking at a generational crime." Director Macafee ordered his men.

The other agents nodded and hurried out of the room to investigate the Morgan family.

"How long will they be out?" David asked the pretty healer.

Julie smiled up at him. "They'll probably be awake in a couple of hours, but they'll be very sore for a few days. Jason will probably be worse off since his block was there for longer."

David smiled. "So, I was wondering if you had plans for this weekend."

Julie chuckled. "I didn't, but I could. What did you have in mind?"

Harry winced as he became aware of the ache deep in his bones. He groaned softly as he opened his eyes and looked around. The first person he saw wasn't his father, as he expected, but David. Confused, Harry glanced around and found his dad lying in a bed next to him. Alarmed, Harry jerked as he tried to sit up despite his own pain.

"Dad!" The young teen exclaimed in fear.

"Shh… It's okay kiddo. He's just resting like you were." David soothed as he pulled the small boy into his arms to calm him.

"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked, his voice still trembling with anxiety.

David chuckled uncomfortably. "Well it's a funny thing. Turns out you weren't the only wizard with a magical block."

Harry's head jerked up and he stared into his guard's eyes. "What?"

"Your father is a wizard Harry. No one knows what happened, but at some point Jason had his magical core blocked. If he had been a muggle, the spell wouldn't have had any affect on him, but when the spell attacked the block on your magical core it moved to also destroy Jason's." David explained.

Harry looked up at the older man with wide eyes. "Dad's a wizard?"

"Yes Harry, he is." David confirmed.

"He's going to be okay?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"He's just tired kiddo. He's going to be sore like you are, but he'll recover." David assured his young charge.

"Wow, Dad's a wizard." Harry whispered softly, his own exhaustion taking its toll.

"Just relax kid. I'll keep an eye on him for you." David urged softly.

Harry closed his eyes and moments later he was once again in the land of Nod.

David settled the young wizard and then sat back in his chair. He was very interested how his muggle employer suddenly proved to be a wizard, but he was beginning to think that not even Jason would be able to give them the answers they sought.

Movement in the next bed roused David from his thoughts. The elder Morgan was beginning to wake. David leaned back in his chair and gave Jason the time he needed to become aware of his surroundings. It didn't surprise the guard when the other man's eyes shot open and he was immediately alert.

"How are you feeling?" Scorpio asked softly.

"I'll be fine." Jason replied. He glanced over at his son and with a small wince Jason pulled himself out of the bed and moved to sit next to Harry. "How's he doing?"

"He woke up a few minutes ago. The kid was scared when he saw you in the next bed, but he was pretty excited when he heard that you were also a wizard."

David grinned as Jason froze and looked up at him with a shocked expression. He had a feeling that he was viewing a very rare sight.

"What did you say?" Jason whispered.

"The reason you felt so much pain when we cast the spell was because we also accidently removed a block on your own magical core. Congratulations Boss, you're a wizard." David chuckled.

Jason remained silent as he attempted to wrap his brain around the fact that he had magical powers. He knew that he needed to talk to his grandmother and see if Lila could possibly shed some light on the situation. Until then, he needed to find out what he needed to do to train with his new powers. This was his chance to be even more help to Harry when the time came to put the rabid wizard, Voldemort, down.

The young father looked at his guard. "What do I need to do?"

David crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back. "First you need a wand. Then you and I can set aside some time to get you trained up to Harry's level before we start training both Harry and you to defeat Voldemort. I know that you were planning to be with him in the final battle before you even knew about this. Now you can be of even more help to him."

Jason nodded. He looked down at his son lovingly. Jason was thankful to find out he was a wizard for no better reason than he could be there even more for his son. Harry had come to mean everything to him.

Harry was just beginning to wake up again when Healer Hartford came back into the room. She smiled when she saw the second bed was deserted and both her patients were in the same bed.

"How are you feeling Mr. Morgan?" Julie asked softly.

"I'm sore, but I'll be fine." Jason replied mechanically. "How's Harry?"

Julie grinned at the father's concern for his son rather than himself. "Both of you are going to be sore for the next few days, but you'll soon be feeling stronger – and I don't mean just physically. The way that the magical block works is it actually surrounds and constricts your magical core. Now that the block is gone, your core can expand to the proportions that it should have been all along. The pain you felt was your magical core pushing out after being imprisoned. I'd guess that you're a very powerful wizard Mr. Morgan – just like your son"

The adults' voices woke Harry from his own sleep. The teen was relieved to see his father sitting next to him on the bed.

"Dad! Are you okay?" Harry asked anxiously pushing himself into a sitting position.

Jason smiled down at his son. "I'm fine Harry." He reassured.

"Why don't I finish with my examination and then the three of you can be on your way?" Julie suggested.

Both Morgans gave sighs of relief. A few minutes later the trio left the hospital with pain relieving potions and a new set of Harry's nutrient and spinal cord repair potions. They managed to slip out of General Hospital without running into anyone.

* * *

Monica Quartermaine had been very busy since she arrived that morning. She had just completed her second surgery that morning and it wasn't even lunch time yet. As the cardiologist rounded the main desk, a familiar voice called out to her.

"Dr. Quartermaine!"

Monica turned and then moaned under her breath when she saw the Port Charles gossip, Amy Vining, heading in her direction. Pasting a false smile on her face, Monica waited for the other blonde to catch up with her.

"I just wanted to say congratulations!" Amy exclaimed excitedly.

Monica raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"On your new grandson!" Amy gushed. "I couldn't believe it when I heard Jason had a new son. And then that scene in Kelly's! I mean what kind of woman has a problem with changing diapers? Apparently Jason just escaped a big mistake there! Thank goodness Courtney revealed those particular stripes huh?"

Monica's smile slipped a bit, but she recovered quickly. "Yes, well that was lucky." She murmured. "If you'll excuse me Amy, I have somewhere I need to be."

"Oh sure Dr. Quartermaine. Congratulations again!" Amy grinned.

"Thank you." Monica smiled faintly before hurrying to her office.

Once she escaped into her private sanctuary, she ran a shaking hand through her hair. Jason had a son! She was a grandmother again, and he didn't even tell her. A single tear worked down her cheek. Monica sat down at her desk and stared at the picture that she had of her son. She had believed that they had a much closer relationship now. She thought Jason would inform her about something like this.

"Oh Jason, why didn't you tell me?" Monica whispered brokenly to his picture.

* * *

In a small hamlet outside of London, a dark figure silently entered the house of Undersecretary Delores Umbridge. The woman was just finishing a solitary dinner when the _imperious_ curse struck her.

A compelling voice instructed her to sit down at her desk and write a short suicide note. Once she was finished, that same voice ordered her to pick up her wand and point it at her chest. A single Avada Kadavra later and the International Confederation of Wizards lost their lead suspect in a possible conspiracy to a heinous crime.

TBC…


	8. The Family That Conspires Together

Chapter 8 The Family That Conspires Together

It was 11:00 am exactly when Emily's phone rang. With a soft groan, the young woman reached over to her night stand and hit the speaker button.

"Hello?" She slurred slightly, not yet awake.

"Aunt Emily?" A hesitant voice asked.

Immediately awake, Emily shot up in the bed and grabbed the receiver. "Hare-Bear? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, well – kind of." He stumbled shyly.

"Are you hurt? Is Jason hurt?" Emily demanded, throwing off the covers and reaching for a shirt.

"Oh! No! We're all fine. No one's hurt! I was just hoping to talk to you about something." Harry hurried to assure her.

Emily sighed and plopped back on the bed again. "Okay cutie, hit me with it. I just need to warn you ahead of time that I haven't had coffee yet."

"Um, is that bad?" Harry asked softly.

Emily chuckled. "Well it's not good. Do you and your dad have plans?"

"No, he and David needed to go pick something up so they left a while ago. Sam is here with me." Harry informed her.

"Well then why don't I swing by and pick you up? We can have this discussion over a cup of coffee." Emily suggested.

"Erm, I'm supposed to go to lunch with Carly and Michael." Harry said hesitantly.

Emily grinned when she noticed the time. "I guess it is more lunch time than breakfast huh kiddo? That's fine with me. I'm sure they won't mind if I join. I assume you'd like to go to Kelly's?"

"Um, is Elizabeth working there today?"

"Yep!" Emily assured him. "You can definitely have a milkshake."

"Actually, I was hoping to avoid her for this conversation." Harry admitted.

Now Emily was confused. "Why would you be avoiding Elizabeth? Did something happen?"

"Oh! No, not at all! I was just hoping to talk to you about something private and I didn't want to be rude." Harry hedged.

"Okay, now I'm curious. I'll be there in about forty-five minutes." Emily chuckled.

"I'll be waiting." Harry replied, his smile coming through in his voice.

Jason and David stood outside the wand maker's on Wizard's Way in the wizarding village Somerset just outside of New York City. It had taken several tries, but Jason was now the proud owner of a willow wand with a hair from the mane of the legendary Pegasus.

David chuckled. "It figures that such a special wand would pick you."

Jason shrugged as he glanced around, habitually looking for hidden dangers. "It's a wand. As long as it works, I don't care what it's made of." He declared softly before heading down the street.

David moved right with him. "You know, Harry's wand is the brother wand to Voldemort's." He commented nonchalantly.

Jason stopped in his tracks. "What does that mean for Harry?"

David shrugged. "Our best estimate is that the wands won't duel each other. It also means that their destinies are linked."

Jason swore low and hard, drawing a few looks from passer-bys. "I was afraid of that. So if Harry's wand won't duel that monster's wand how is he supposed to beat the bastard?"

David shrugged. "According to the prophecy housed in the Department of Mysteries, Harry has a power Voldemort knows not."

"Then we'd better figure out what the hell it is immediately." Jason growled as he led the way to the teleportation room that would take them back to Port Charles.

Francis opened the door of the penthouse and announced Emily. Harry and Sam both looked up from where they were playing a game of pool. Sam, of course, was winning.

Harry grinned at his visitor. "Thank goodness! I was humiliating myself!" He declared good naturedly.

Sam chuckled and tilted his head to the front door. "I'll wait for you outside the door." He informed his young charge before picking up the ever-present backpack and walking out of the penthouse.

Emily met Harry in the middle of the room. "So, what's this you need to talk to me about?"

Harry looked up at her warily. "Are you sure that you don't need coffee first?"

"I'm too curious for coffee at the moment. I can get my life's blood after I find out what the big secret is."

Harry took a deep breath and stared down at his hands, trying to gather his thoughts. "I felt really bad that Courtney and Dad broke up because of me."

Emily sighed and sat down in the chair she had been standing beside. "Harry, that was in no way your fault. If anything Jason should be grateful that he found out what she was really like before he married her."

Harry shrugged. "Maybe, but that doesn't change the fact that Dad is still alone."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Why do I get the feeling that you want to do something about that?"

Harry chewed a moment on his lower lip. He didn't know it, but the action made him even younger in Emily's eyes. "I don't want my dad to be alone."

"He's not, he's got you." Emily pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's not the same." Harry protested. "I also realized that it was going to be difficult for him to find someone that's willing to put up with a teenager in a wheelchair who can't even go to the bathroom properly."

Emily narrowed her eyes. "Now you listen to me Harry Morgan. Any woman in the world would be lucky as hell to have someone like Jason love them and especially to have you as a son. So you put those negative thoughts right out."

"I'm sorry Aunt Emily, but I'm afraid you're a bit biased. Most women will think like Courtney did." Harry disagreed.

"Well since you aren't crying about the raw deal that Jason got, I'm assuming you have a plan?" Emily countered, making a mental note to talk to Jason about Courtney's affect on his son.

Harry fiddled with his fingers a moment and took a deep breath. "When I talk to Dad about fun activities like billiards and milkshakes, he always mentions Elizabeth. I know that they were friends, but I think there might be something more there. He gets this look in his eye. It's like he's sad and longing for what he can't have."

"Wow, nothing get's past you does it?" Emily said softly.

"Huh?" Harry looked confused.

Emily grinned. "I'm assuming that you would like help setting up Jason and Elizabeth?"

Harry nodded hesitantly. "She didn't seem to mind the wheelchair very much, and Dad was teasing with her yesterday at breakfast. It was the most relaxed I have seen him. Then when Elizabeth went to place our order, he watched her until she left the room."

"He did, did he?" Emily grinned. "Now isn't that interesting?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, so I was thinking that maybe we could help them along."

"Why you little matchmaker!" Emily chuckled. "What did you have in mind?"

Harry leaned forward and began to outline his plan. Sam and Francis shared a concerned look as they listened to the periodic bursts of maniacal cackling.

Monica Quartermaine hurried through the doorway of the mansion and into the living room. Their butler, Reginald was just escorting the Quartermaine matriarch through the door from the terrace. Lila smiled in welcome.

"Hello Monica. I thought that you were going to be at the hospital all day." Lila greeted her daughter-in-law with a raised eyebrow. "I do hope nothing is wrong."

"I don't know Lila. When I got to the hospital Amy Vining asked me how it felt to have another grandson. I had no idea what she was talking about. Then she proceeded to tell me about a scene at Kelly's last night where Courtney was raving about Jason's new son. He must be young – she was talking about him wearing diapers. Lila, has Jason said anything to you about having a baby?" Monica asked almost desperately.

Lila's eyes widened in surprise, "No Monica! I haven't seen the dear boy in a month. I know that he was in England but that's all."

Monica slumped onto the couch behind her. "I just don't understand. How could he have another baby? I thought that we were getting along so well, but I must be wrong if he had a son and didn't even tell me about it." She declared brokenly, her eyes were welling with tears.

"There, there dear." Lila comforted. "I'm confident that Jason didn't mean to keep the news from us. I'm sure that as soon as he can, he'll be by to tell us all about it."

Monica sighed. "I hope you're right Lila."

Lila smiled at her and glanced over at the terrace door just in time to see the young man that they had been discussing.

"Jason!" Monica greeted, surprise coloring her tone.

Lila smiled and her eyes twinkled merrily at the sight of her handsome grandson. "Hello Jason dear."

Jason moved slowly across the room with his normal cat-like grace and leaned over to kiss his grandmother before straightening up and looking into his mother's eyes. He saw the love that she felt for him there as well as a hint of hurt. He wasn't quite sure what was wrong, but he hoped that she would tell him.

"Hello." Jason said softly before leaning forward and placing a kiss on her cheek.

Monica smiled wetly. "Hi."

"Why don't you have a seat Jason dear? We're so happy to see you. We heard the most interesting news." Lila invited gracefully.

Jason sighed and sat on the couch next to his mother. "I meant to come earlier, but things have been a little busy since I got into town. I guess you heard about Harry."

Monica's eyes widened. "So you did have a baby? Jason, why didn't you tell us?"

Jason stared at the blonde woman in shock. "Where did you hear that I had a baby?"

"Amy Vining told me today when I got to the hospital. I was so upset I came home early."

Jason shook his head. "No. Harry isn't a baby. He's fourteen years old."

Monica looked at her son in confusion. "Amy said that Courtney was complaining about changing diapers."

Jason sighed heavily and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Harry is paralyzed from the waist down. He has to wear a diaper until his spine recovers."

Monica and Lila gasped in horror. "Oh Jason, how awful for him!" Monica cried, reaching out to take her son's hand.

Jason nodded and stared down. "His uncle and aunt beat him and locked him in a closet. He could have died."

"What happened to his parents?" Monica asked softly.

"They died when he was one. They were murdered by some psychotic terrorist." Jason explained vaguely.

"The poor dear." Lila exclaimed. "I do hope that we get to meet him soon."

Jason smiled gently. "I was planning to bring him by tomorrow if that's OK. He's out with Carly and Emily right now." He explained.

Monica raised an eyebrow. "_Carly_ and _Emily_ have taken him to lunch?"

Jason shrugged. "They called a truce for Harry's sake. He's pretty skittish around raised voices and he hates arguments. They tone it down for him. It's almost scary to watch."

"I can imagine." Monica chuckled wryly. "So we can expect you for tea tomorrow?"

Jason nodded. "That sounds good."

"I'm proud of you Jason. You did a good thing." Monica squeezed the hand that she was still holding.

Jason stared into her blue eyes and then nodded. "Thanks."

Just then, Monica's cell phone rang. She checked the caller and sighed.

"I need to get back to the hospital." She informed them. "I'm looking forward to meeting my new grandson. It was so good to see you again Jason." She smiled at him before leaving the room.

Lila and Jason sat quietly for a moment.

"Jason dear, it's obvious there is something on your mind." Lila invited her grandson to speak up.

Jason raised his blue eyes to meet his grandmother's. "Have you ever heard of a place called Hogwarts?"

"Oh my!" Lila exclaimed.

The Port Charles Grill was abuzz with locals and tourists alike. Harry didn't see how they were going to be able to get a table anytime soon when he wheeled in the door. He was flanked by Carly, Michael and Emily while Sam brought up the rear. Max and Francis had already made their way to the hotel entrances. Carly had invited Emily to join them when she arrived to pick up Harry.

Harry had never been anywhere so fancy and he hoped that his aunts wouldn't be embarrassed by him. Harry blinked when he was brought back to the present and saw the Maitre'd coming towards them. The tall man's face lit up in an expression that wasn't far removed from Dobby as he spotted the youngest Quartermaine heiress.

"Ah! Miss Quartermaine! How lovely to see you. How many will there be?" The man gushed.

Harry's eyebrows raised and he looked to his left to see Emily smile elegantly and nod in greeting.

"Good afternoon Jean Luc. There will be five…"

She was interrupted when Sam cleared his throat and shook his head. Emily gave him an apologetic look and turned back to the host. "Actually make that four for lunch. And can you make sure there is plenty of room around the table? I don't want my nephew to feel crowded." She asked, patting Harry on the shoulder.

Jean Luc nodded and quickly led them through the aisle to a private table against the wall. It was obvious that this was an exclusive table. It was somewhat private and Harry wouldn't have any trouble pulling the wheelchair up and avoiding others trying to move through the restaurant. Emily smiled in satisfaction and thanked the maitre'd before opening her menu. Michael insisted on sitting between Emily and Harry, so Carly sat on his other side.

Harry opened his menu to see the dishes offered. He didn't know what half these things were! He glanced up at his aunts and then back at Sam, who was standing in the corner. Catching his look, Carly smiled softly and leaned closer.

"Do you need some help ordering?" She whispered.

"Yes please." Harry replied softly, blushing with embarrassment.

Carly put a hand on his knee and squeezed it, even though Harry couldn't feel the pressure. "It's OK Harry, I didn't either the first time I came, and I'm from this country." The blond chuckled with a wink.

Harry face relaxed a bit and he smiled.

Emily watched her former enemy help her nephew figure out what he wanted to eat. She had seen Carly be cruel and harsh with her words, and had even been on the receiving end a few times herself. This was the first time she was seeing the woman that was her brother's best friend and the mother of Michael. Carly could be really great when she wanted to.

Harry and Carly figured out what he should order while Michael told Emily what he wanted and then they told the waiter when he came. They sat and sipped their drinks for a moment before anyone said anything. Harry took a deep breath and decided that he might as well take the first step to getting a new wife for his father. Emily had informed him that Carly was one of Elizabeth's biggest critics, and he hoped he could change her mind.

"So what can you tell me about Elizabeth?" He asked.

Emily grinned at the mention of her best friend, while Carly scowled harshly. Michael's eyes lit up at the mention of the pretty lady who put extra chocolate in his milkshakes.

"Why would you want to know about the goody goody Muffin Face?" Carly demanded.

Harry gulped at her abrupt tone and then shored up his courage and continued. He shrugged innocently. "Well Dad said that she was his friend, and he really talked about her a lot on the ride from London here and then while we've been here. I assumed that he must like her."

Carly narrowed her eyes, but before she could launch into another anti-Elizabeth diatribe, Emily chuckled.

"Why you little rascal! Are you trying to set your father up with Elizabeth?" Emily grinned.

Harry knew this was part of the plan, so he nodded shyly and shrugged again. "It's my fault that he broke up with Courtney; I just want him to be happy. He looks happy when he's talking about Elizabeth." He explained.

Carly snapped her mouth closed and listened to what the teen had to say. Harry had only known Jason for a short while, and yet he had already picked up on the fact that mister I-Don't-Show-Emotion-Ever had a crush on the thorn in Carly's side. Carly sighed. It was official, she was losing her touch. Harry Morgan had turned her into a big glob of Jell-O.

Michael couldn't remain silent any longer. "Liz is great! She took care of me when everyone thought Mommy went to heaven! She makes me brownies all the time! And she puts extra sprinkles on my milkshakes!" He exclaimed. "She paints too! And she can draw really good! She let me draw with her special pencils one time. She said I did it just right!"

Carly looked at her son in surprise. She didn't realize that Michael had spent that much time with Elizabeth. "She can draw really _well_ Michael." She absently corrected.

Michael rolled his eyes. "I know Mom, that's what I just said!"

Harry smiled down at the little boy. "Sounds like Elizabeth is a lot of fun. Is she nice?"

Michael looked like a bobble head he was nodding so quickly. "Liz is really, _really_ nice!" He declared. "I fell on the stairs at Grandma's house and hurt my knee. She kissed it and made it better. Then she gave me a brownie and read my Africa book to me. I could read some of the words myself, but I like how she reads it." Michael clarified. He didn't want his new cousin to think that he wasn't a big boy.

Harry nodded. "I'll bet it was great to have her read to you." He said somewhat wistfully. He couldn't recall a time when anyone had just sat down and read to him. He glanced up through his bangs to see if Carly was paying attention. He was pleased to see she was.

"Did Courtney ever read to you?" Harry asked, trying to find out what Michael thought of the other woman.

Michael's face scrunched up like he had just taken a bite of something nasty. "No way! She's never any fun. She talks like I'm a baby or somethin'! She bought me a baby book that made sounds. It was stupid! She doesn't even like to play with me. She says that she doesn't want to get her clothes messed up! Jeez, I was just coloring!"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Michael couldn't have been better if Harry had told him what to say. Carly was obviously deep in thought. Hopefully she was reevaluating her opinion of Elizabeth. Now for the next step. Harry sighed sadly.

Seeing the expression on her nephew's face, Emily looked at Harry curiously. "Hare-Bear, what's wrong?"

Harry sighed. "No one is going to want to be with Dad. Not while I'm in this chair." He replied sadly.

Carly ceased her pondering and scooted her chair over so that she could put her arm around Harry's shoulder. "Any woman in the world would be lucky to have even a chance with Jason Morgan. That's doubly true now that he has you. She may be my sister-in-law, but to be honest, Courtney was never good enough for Jason. She was too shallow. He needs someone that will stick with him and love all of him. As much as I love your father, he's not perfect and Courtney was just ignoring it rather than dealing with it. You are the best thing that's ever happened to Jason. He's happier now than I have seen him in a very long time. So you just get those thoughts that you are bad for your father right out of your head. Jason loves you and that's that."

"Here! Here!" Emily concurred, lifting her water in a mock toast and taking a swig.

The other three at the table chuckled at her antics, and just like that the somber mood was lifted. Michael was quick to jump in and tell Harry all about the best parts of the park and where to watch the boats in the harbor from and the best movie theatres and Sonny's island.

The three eldest sat and enjoyed the atmosphere that the boy created with his cheerful stories. The food was excellent, and Harry found that he was able to eat half of his plate of pasta. He could only sit and watch as both Emily and Carly finished off chocolate pie for dessert.

Michael grinned at the amazed look on his cousin's face and leaned towards him. "I like dessert too, but Mom and Aunt Emily really, _really_ like it. So does Liz. She makes the best milkshakes in the world."

"She sure does." Harry smiled over at the other boy. He realized that Michael was several years younger than he was, but the kid was pretty smart. It was also nice to have a cousin that wasn't constantly picking on him or complaining about him. Harry leaned back and sighed contentedly. Yeah, this place was much better.

Just when Emily and Carly were finishing off their meals, a shadow blocked out the overhead light. Harry glanced back and saw a large dark man standing behind Carly. Emily's eyes lit up in recognition.

"Nikolas!" Emily smiled.

Nikolas grinned and raised an eyebrow. "Emily, since when do you have lunch with Carly?"

Emily smirked back in her feisty way. "Since we both wanted to take my nephews out to eat. Nikolas this is my nephew Harry Morgan; Harry, this is my boyfriend, Nikolas Cassadine.

Nikolas hid his surprise when he noticed that the kid was in a wheelchair and winked at the boy. "Nice to meet you Harry. I hope that you're keeping an eye on Emily and not letting her eat too much chocolate." He teased.

Harry's eyes widened dramatically. "Do I look like I have a death wish? I may not have known her long, but I know it's suicide to come between Emily and sweeties."

Nikolas chuckled at the reply and nodded. "You're right Harry. Greater men have tried and failed. You don't exactly have a New York accent. Are you from England?"

"Yes, Surrey actually." Harry explained.

"I thought that was an English accent. How in the world did you end up all the way over here and the son of Jason Morgan?" Nikolas asked, curious.

Harry glanced down at the hands in his lap. "Dad rescued me from my aunt and uncle. He adopted me." He murmured just loud enough for Nikolas to hear.

Nikolas shot an alarmed look at Emily who mouthed "Later." Understanding that there was much more to this story and that it wasn't a pretty one, he let it go.

"Well I for one am glad to meet you Harry. Let me know if you ever need anything. I have to get back to the hospital for a meeting. Now I know why you stood me up for lunch Emily, I'll call you." Nikolas smiled. He tilted his head towards the other two. "Carly, Michael, it's been a pleasure." With that, he turned and made his way towards the table that the maitre'd was holding for him.

"He was nice." Harry commented softly.

Emily chuckled. "Yeah, Prince Nikky is one of the very few nice Cassadines."

Harry's eyebrows raised in shock. "He's a prince?"

"Yeah, but he's cool. Don't call him your highness or anything. He's just a regular guy. He just has more money and better manners than most." Emily declared dismissively.

Carly snorted softly. "Yeah, but steer clear of the rest of the Cassadines. They are the family nightmares are made of. When they have skeletons in their closet, they mean real dead bodies. Especially Helena – that is one evil witch."

Emily noticed Harry flinched at the term witch and filed that away to ask Jason about later.

Harry looked over at Emily. "Is she really evil?"

Emily sighed and nodded. "Yeah Harry she is. She's killed a lot of people. She even tried to kill Elizabeth once. She kidnapped another friend of mine and brain washed him. He's better now, but there for a while it was pretty scary."

"Great." Harry muttered frustrated that he couldn't seem to escape evil psychotics.

"Don't worry about it Harry. She's locked up nice and tight in prison. She can't hurt anyone anymore. Nikolas and Alexis are the only Cassadines still in Port Charles." Emily reassured him.

Carly tossed her napkin on the table and reached for her purse. "Well I don't know about you guys but I've had about all the fun I can out of this conversation. Who wants to go to the park for a while?"

Michael's eyes lit up in excitement. "Yeah! Can we play on the playground?"

"I don't know, I was kind of thinking that we could get some bread at the vendor and feed the ducks at the pond instead. What do you think little man?" Carly suggested knowing that Harry wouldn't have much fun at a playground.

"Sure! I haven't gotten to feed the ducks in forever!" Michael declared.

"Well then they must be hungry." Emily chuckled, thankful that Carly had successfully distracted him.

The two women paid for their meal and then left the restaurant with their guards. Nikolas watched Emily ruffle Harry's hair playfully and noticed the slight flinch at the contact. Yeah, he would definitely be calling Emily later.

The park was green and lush with a colorful array of flowers dotting the landscape. A few families were taking advantage of the beautiful day. There was a short line at the vendor and it only took a few moments for them to get some dried bread that was sold specifically to feed the ducks at the large pond.

Harry and Michael went near the edge of the water to toss their bread. Harry made sure that Michael was doing the most tossing and he enjoyed the other boy's delight in the simple pleasure.

Emily and Carly were sitting on a bench nearby watching the two while Max and Sam took up position so that they could keep an eye on the area.

"Michael, don't get too close to the water! You don't want to fall in." Carly called out, noticing that he was inching farther that way.

"OK Mommy!" The red-head called out and the giggled as he threw another crumb.

"You're a good mom Carly." Emily declared softly, leaning back on the bench and watching her nephews.

Carly turned to look at her in surprise. "Thanks." She replied.

Emily just nodded. They were silent for another minute before Carly spoke up.

"I'm so glad that Jason has Harry now. I still regret taking Michael from him. He was a great father."

"Yeah," Emily agreed. "I haven't seen Jason this happy in a very long time. I can tell that Jason is good for Harry. I don't think that kid has ever caught a break. I can't understand how he can be so gentle and loving despite his upbringing." She commented as she watched Harry give more of his bread to Michael.

Carly shrugged. "Nature verses Nurture. Personally, I think that it all comes down to choices. You can choose to let your past dictate your actions or you can choose to do what's right and be who you want to be. Harry's a really strong kid despite the fact that he's so hesitant. I think he saw how his family behaved and chose to be different."

Emily stared at the blond in shock. "Carly, I think that's the most profound thing I've ever heard you say."

"Well for God's sake don't tell anybody," Carly smirked. "I do have a reputation to maintain."

Emily chuckled and went back to watching Harry and Michael.

Harry was getting a kick out of watching Michael feed the ducks. He couldn't remember the last time he was outside just enjoying the day. His dad kept talking about taking him out but he hadn't been able to get away yet. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the warm summer air. There was a sweet smell of flowers drifting by. He could feel the warm sun on his face and knew that it wouldn't take long to burn his fair skin.

It was very different here than England. He wasn't working like a slave or being hit and yelled at. He also wasn't being worshipped and analyzed by everyone – including his friends. No one expected him to solve all their problems and save the world. He didn't have to worry about having money and anyone being jealous of him. They only expected him to be a fourteen-year-old kid. For the first time in his life he felt like he could breathe.

Harry was distracted from his musings by Michael's voice shouting "Liz!"

Harry quickly looked up to see the petit brunette with short wavy hair and big blue eyes coming towards them. She quickly returned Michael's exuberant hug and ruffled his red hair playfully.

"Hey Michael!" Elizabeth exclaimed..

"This is my new cousin Harry. He's cool. He has a wheelchair and everything!" Michael declared.

Elizabeth chuckled and stuck out her hand. "It's nice to see you again."

Harry shook her small hand and smiled. "You too."

"Are you two having fun?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah! We're feeding the ducks!" Michael exclaimed.

"Good for you! I'll bet they were hungry." Elizabeth grinned.

"Oh! Maybe you can come to dinner tonight! Dad is making Lasagna! It's my favorite. Uncle Jason and Harry are going to be there! Please Liz? Will you please come to dinner?" Michael begged.

Harry decided right then that Michael was truly awesome.

"I don't know Michael. They may have just wanted to have a dinner with just you guys." Elizabeth said doubtfully, knowing that Carly would not be happy if she came.

"Sure you can come. I know that Jason and Harry would love it. I also know that Sonny has missed you."

Elizabeth whirled around to see Carly standing behind her with Emily.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, not sure that she had heard correctly.

Carly shrugged. "Jason's my best friend and if you make him happy then I'm not going to argue anymore." Her eyes narrowed. "But don't you dare hurt him or Harry." She warned.

"Carly are you sure about this?" Elizabeth asked again, just wanting to verify the invitation.

"Yeah, I'm sure. So are you coming or not?" Carly growled.

Elizabeth chuckled. "I'm coming. What time do I need to be there?"

"Dinner's at seven, so a little before." Carly instructed.

"Should I bring anything?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nah, not this time. Although I'm sure that Sonny wouldn't say no to brownies." Carly mused.

Emily laughed. "More like Carly wouldn't say no to brownies."

Carly folded her arms over her chest. "Bring extra hidden from Sonny and I'll declare you my new best friend."

Elizabeth looked at Carly sympathetically. "He's got you on a health kick huh?"

"I am going to die of starvation." Carly whined.

Harry shook his head. "You just had a Double Chocolate Sinner's Pie!" He argued.

Carly reached over and gently patted his head. "You're too young and male to understand."

"Thank goodness!" Harry declared to their amusement.

"So it looks like I'll see you guys at seven. I better get to baking." Elizabeth declared after giving Michael and then Harry a hug goodbye.

"It's time for us to head home too." Carly declared.

They all agreed and made their way to the car.

TBC...


	9. Meeting the Quartermaines

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who have been reviewing. I enjoy reading each and every one of them even if I don't always have time to reply. This will be the last chapter posted until the weekend because I'll be out of town for the holidays. So everyone have a very Merry Christmas and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 9 Meeting the Quartermaines

The sun was just peaking up over the water of the harbor. Out on the balcony of the penthouse, Jason stood in the early morning glow and sipped his cup of coffee. The warm summer wind that carried a hint of salt from the ocean caressed his bare chest like a intimate lover and brushed through his hair in a familiar soothing stroke. Dressed in nothing but a loose pair of sleeping pants, the new father was quite comfortable on the cool summer morning.

Jason was oblivious to all of this as conversations from the day before consumed his thoughts. He had thought it a long shot that Lila would know anything about his magical heritage, although looking back he should have known.

_Jason raised his blue eyes to meet his grandmother's. "Have you ever heard of a place called Hogwarts?"_

"_Oh my!" Lila exclaimed._

_Jason's eyes widened. "So you have heard of it?"_

"_Yes my dear boy. You see, my grandfather was once a very prominent wizard. He was actually an alchemist and was close friends with another wizard named Nicolas Flamel. They were working together for a way to convert common soft metals into stronger ones. Quite by accident they happened upon a combination that would not only change lead into gold, but also if added to a potion, the drinker would never die. _

_Nicolas, who was late in his life, had an extreme fear of death. He sought to make the stone so that he and his wife could avoid their demise. My grandfather, Charles Morgan, protested. He was fearful that the formula would fall into the wrong hands and be used for evil purposes. He was also concerned about the impact of converting lead to gold on the economy. _

_The two wizards argued, and Charles threatened to destroy the notes. Nicolas, who had been refining their work, had also discovered that if the potion was changed, the drinker would have their magic blocked thus turning them into what is called a squib. Nicolas was furious when Charles did indeed burn all of the notes on the immortality stone and to retaliate, he broke into my grandfather's home one night and cast a spell to control him before forcing Charles to drink the potion removing his magic. Then he wiped out his memory of the incident and left my grandfather as a squib and no memory of how he became one."_

"_So how do you know this story if Charles had no memory?" Jason asked in confusion._

"_You have to remember dear, this was actually hundreds of years ago. Charles was married to a woman named Rose, who witnessed the entire event. Unfortunately, in those days a woman had no rights and couldn't bear witness against such a prominent wizard as Nicolas Flamel. _

_As a squib, Charles Morgan lost all money and properties within the wizarding world. You see, squibs are not even considered citizens by most wizards and this was especially true back then. So with the small bag of coins they had and everything they could take from their home, Charles and Rose fled into the muggle world."_

"_Rose was still magical?" Jason asked._

"_Yes dear. It was Rose that managed to set them up a comfortable home outside of London Proper. Charles began to invest the gold coins that wizards used for money. You see, he wasn't only prominent for his power, but he was also a very wily investor. Within a year, the Morgans were living quite comfortably._

_Then an opportunity opened up to invest in the expansion into America. Charles Morgan liked the idea of getting even farther away from his former friends who had deserted him. That was how the Morgan family came to live in New York."_

"_So he lived a long time?" Jason assumed._

"_Oh yes, even though he couldn't perform spells, Charles was still a wizard in his blood and that meant a very long life. Charles was a very young man in his early twenties when Nicolas attacked him. It was when Rose gave birth to their first child that they discovered the cruelty of the Flamel potion. The magic was bound in every child born to the couple and every child after that." Lila explained. "Of course there was one part of magic that was within the Morgan blood itself and the core only strengthens."_

"_What magic is that?" Jason asked._

"_Elemental magic." Lila grinned. "Every Morgan is born with an affinity for at least one element. After all, didn't you ever wonder about the inordinate amount of time I spend in my gardens?"_

"_Earth?" Jason guessed. _

"_Very good." Lila winked. "Despite your accident, your element remained the same, Dear."_

_Jason looked at her in confusion. "What's my element?"_

"_Where are you the most content when you are home?" Lila answered with a question of her own._

_Jason thought about it for a moment. "My balcony."_

"_The wind." Lila agreed with a fond smile. "As Jason Quartermaine, your passion was sailing. You used to say that it felt as if the wind was telling you where to go. Now as Jason Morgan, your motorcycle always speeds around here, and I believe that I've seen you often without a helmet."_

"_I like to feel the wind when I ride." Jason agreed._

"_So you, my dear grandson are a wind elemental." Lila declared with utmost satisfaction._

_Jason looked at his grandmother curiously. "How old are you?"_

"_Now that's a question you never ask a lady, but I'll answer just this once." Lila smirked. "I'm actually 156 years old. I changed my birth certificate when I married your grandfather. The Morgans have always had the money to cover their tracks when needed."_

_Lila's face turned serious. "Now I have a question for you. How did you know about Hogwarts and magic?"_

_Jason stared down at his hands and took a deep breath before explaining who Harry really was and what had happened at the New York Hospital._

"_Jason, you can do magic?" Lila asked excitedly when he finished._

_Jason smiled slightly and pulled out his wand before floating a small vase sitting on the mantle. It was the first spell David had taught him. Lila laughed and clapped with glee. "The curse is broken! Oh Jason dear, I'm truly looking forward to meeting young Harry."_

"_Is there a chance you could have your block removed?" Jason asked, putting his wand away._

_Lila shook her head negatively."No dear, I'm just too old for them to remove my block. The only other person who might qualify is your brother AJ."_

_Jason grimaced at the thought of the drunkard with a wand. _

_Lila smiled when she saw her grandson's expression. "I'm afraid that AJ would not benefit having his magic restored at this time. The poor boy isn't dealing well with his divorce. I forgot to tell you how sorry I am that your relationship ended so harshly Jason." _

_Jason grimaced. "I wouldn't marry anyone who didn't love Harry. I just wish Harry hadn't been there to hear what she said about him. It really upset him."_

_Lila reached out and took her grandson's hand. "There is a young woman out there that will love both you and Harry very much." She assured him._

"_Thank you Grandmother." Jason smiled softly. "Right now, Harry is my priority."_

"_As he should be," Lila agreed. "As he should be."_

Jason was pulled out of his memories by Harry's voice through the intercom. He smiled and came back inside. As much satisfaction as the wind might bring, it was still the thought of his son that brought Jason the most happiness in his life.

Jason finished helping Harry into his clothes and left his son to do what he could with his unruly hair. Jason ran a hand through his own damp locks and thought back to the night before. Dinner had been a surprise. When Elizabeth had shown up, instead of screaming insults Carly had welcomed her like an old friend. It had taken Jason half an hour before he stopped waiting for the other shoe to drop.

After that the evening had been enjoyable. Harry had gotten along well with Elizabeth, and Jason could already tell that Elizabeth was quite taken with his new son. He closed his eyes for a moment and remembered his favorite part of the evening. The others had gone into the kitchen to watch Sonny set fire to the bananas foster while Jason and Elizabeth had remained in the dining room waiting for them. It had given the couple a chance to talk.

"_Harry's great Jason." Elizabeth stated softly._

"_Yeah. I can't believe how much he means to me already." Jason replied with a small smile. He turned his eyes to meet those midnight blue orbs. "How have you been?"_

_Elizabeth shrugged. "Alright I guess." She took a deep breath and stared intensely at him. "I miss my more-than-friend." She declared courageously. _

"_So do I." Jason replied gently. "I'm sorry Elizabeth. I should have told you about Sonny, and I really should have kept in touch instead of avoiding you. I didn't want to go against Sonny, but I never thought that I couldn't trust you. I did everything wrong. Then when you were gone, I tried to fill up the emptiness with Courtney. I didn't realize how big of a mistake she was until I brought Harry home. I had no idea she was that cruel and heartless."_

_Elizabeth stared back at him in silence for a moment. "I made a lot of mistakes too. I walked away when I should have stayed and fought it out with you. I didn't even give you a chance to talk to me when you tried to at Kelly's. You're my best friend Jason you should always be able to forgive your best friend. I'm sorry that it took me so long to realize that."_

"_So we're friends again?" Jason asked softly._

_Elizabeth smiled and nodded. "I'd like that, but what if I wanted more?"_

_Jason sighed and looked down. "I think we should take it slowly. I don't want Harry hurt again."_

"_I understand. We'll go slow." Elizabeth agreed._

_Jason smirked slightly as he reached out and brushed her hair away from her face. "Maybe not too slow."_

_Elizabeth chuckled and it sent shivers down Jason's spine. "No, not too slow."_

"_This baby is yanking on the umbilical cord. Let's eat." Carly declared from the doorway._

_Harry's eyes lit up when he saw the happy expression on his father's face. Something had obviously happened. Maybe his father won't be lonely without Courtney now._

Jason smiled as he reminisced. Elizabeth had to work today, but they were planning to have dinner as a family. Harry was very excited about spending some time with Elizabeth. The two had hit it off immediately. Elizabeth had a way of making Harry feel comfortable with her. Jason could understand that, she had the same ability with him.

"Harry? Are you ready?" Jason called through his son's door.

"Yeah, coming Dad!" Harry replied.

Jason grinned down at his son as Harry came wheeling out of his room. As happy as Jason was to be spending more time with Elizabeth, it was still secondary to his joy of being Harry's father. He had forgotten how fulfilling it was to take care of and bring happiness to the life of a son. Harry completed something in him that he didn't know was missing.

Jason leaned forward and ruffled Harry's hair.

"Dad! I just got it fixed." Harry complained, trying to flatten his unruly locks back down.

"It looks better like this." Jason smirked.

Harry shot him an exasperated look. "Uh-huh. You just keep thinking that."

Jason chuckled and looked up as there was a knock on the door and David stuck his head in.

"Everybody ready to go?" The burly guard asked.

"Yeah." Jason replied as he grabbed his wallet and shoved it in his back pocket. "Grandmother is expecting us in about twenty minutes."

Harry fought his nervousness as they made their way down to the garage. Jason had been very busy making sure that everything was perfect. A black bulletproof SUV with handicapped rigging sat next to the door. The vehicle had a lift that would raise Harry's wheelchair into place in the car and Harry never had to get out of the chair during the trip.

Jason climbed into the passenger seat while David drove. In twenty minutes they were pulling in front of the Quartermaine mansion. Jason pushed the button that would lower Harry back down to the ground. Jason noticed his son's pale features and squatted next to the chair.

"It's going to be fine Harry. My mother and grandmother are going to love you. Besides, Emily will be here as well." Jason reassured him.

Harry nodded and took a deep breath before attempting to smile. He had never known any of his grandparents before, and he wasn't sure what to expect. Before he knew it they were standing in front of the massive double doors of the mansion. Jason rang the doorbell and waited with his hand on Harry's shoulder for comfort.

It seemed like only seconds to Harry before the door opened and a man dressed like a casual butler was standing there.

"Hi Jason." Reginald greeted his boss' grandson. "Come on in. They're in the parlor."

Jason just nodded and after a reassuring squeeze on Harry's shoulder, he led the way into the house. David remained outside to keep an eye out.

Harry thought it was a good thing that his head was attached so well to his shoulders or else it might have come completely off the way he was twisting it this way and that in a vain effort to see everything at once. Opulent was the best word that Harry could think of to describe the mansion. There was a grand staircase that rose from the marble entranceway and curved elegantly up the side next to the door. An enormous chandelier brightly lit the area and showed off the moldings and décor on the walls and ceiling. It was something like how he pictured Malfoy Manor would probably be.

The small group turned into an open doorway to the right and Harry wheeled down the slight ramp into the parlor. He couldn't help but notice that this room was larger than the Dursley's entire house!

On a couch sitting sideways to the door was his Aunt Emily and an older blond woman that must be his new grandmother. They were speaking to an even older woman sitting in a wheelchair much more sedate than his own. All three turned when Reginald cleared his throat and formally announced them.

"Harry! How's my handsome nephew?" Emily exclaimed jumping up from the couch and hurrying over to them to hug Harry.

Harry grinned at her exuberance and calmed down a bit at her familiarity. He returned her hug and his eyes danced with happiness as she kissed him on the cheek. "I'm fine Aunt Emily. How are you?"

"Just peachy." Emily winked. She leaned down to whisper in his ear. "How did it go last night?"

If possible, Harry's grin was even bigger. "Brilliant. They made up." He whispered back.

Emily's eyes widened in surprise. "You're kidding! I didn't expect them to do that already! I figured they would dance around the issue for a few weeks."

Harry shook his head. "Nope, I was a bit startled myself, but I'm very happy for them. Elizabeth is coming over tonight and we're having dinner and watching a movie on the telly."

"Wow! Now I'm definitely going to be swinging by Kelly's later." Emily declared.

"Tell her I said hello." Harry replied.

"Are you two finished?" Jason asked, interrupting the whispering; although he had a pretty good idea what the subject was. He wasn't completely oblivious to his son's machinations. It was Harry's obvious encouragement that had given him the courage to declare his desire for a relationship with Elizabeth so quickly.

Emily stood up straight and stuck her tongue out. "I was catching up with Harry."

"You saw him yesterday afternoon." Jason pointed out.

"And look how much has changed since then." Emily replied sassily. She turned her attention back to the teen. "Come on Hare-Bear, let me introduce you to the rest of the family."

Monica, who had been watching the exchange hungrily, finally got a good look at her new grandson as Emily stepped out of the way. Her heart broke at the sight of him. He was obviously undersized for his age, and he was practically emaciated. He was pale and sickly-looking, but his eyes were the most startling feature. They almost seemed to glow, and Monica could see that they were a bit wary as they studied her in turn. Monica couldn't imagine anyone hurting this beautiful child. And with those big green eyes and carefree locks, he was almost too good looking to be a boy.

"Mom, I'd like to introduce you and Grandmother to your new grandson, Harry Morgan. Congrats, it's a boy!" Emily declared with a flare.

Monica ignored Emily's antics and smiled gently at the teen. "Hello Harry, it's very nice to meet you." She greeted him as she slowly stood and then bent to wrap her arms around the small teen.

"Hello Grandmum." Harry replied softly as he returned the hug. He couldn't wrap his brain around the idea that he now had a grandmother. He was hugging his grandmother.

Monica straightened back up and stepped out of the way to allow Lila to move her chair closer to Harry's.

"Oh my dear boy it's so very nice to meet you." The Quartermaine Matriarch declared in her cultured tone.

Harry smiled shyly. "It's a pleasure." He replied softly. Harry couldn't help but be in slight awe of the sophisticated lady next to him. The teen had never met anyone like her in his life.

Lila's eyes danced with happiness as she smiled at her young great-grandson. It broke the older woman's heart to think that anyone would be so cruel to this obviously gentle soul. "Now Harry dear, you must tell me where you acquired such a wonderful chair. I find myself quite envious."

Harry blushed and grinned at his new great-grandmother. His father had told him how wonderful Lila Quartermaine was, and he was beginning to think that the stories didn't do her justice. "David got it for me." He informed her.

"Who is David dear?" Lila asked.

"David is Harry's guard." Jason explained.

"Well he sounds wonderful." Lila replied calmly. She wasn't blind to the lifestyle that her grandson lived, but she wasn't going to judge him for it. Jason was obviously happy and she was sure he was taking very good care of his new son. Besides, from what Jason had said, Harry had his own enemies.

"He's really nice." Harry agreed. "I could ask him about one for you if you like." He offered shyly.

"Thank you dear. I think I would." Lila chuckled as she pictured everyone's reaction to her in a flashy wheelchair. Edward's face alone would be well worth it.

Harry smiled. He was so glad that his new family seemed to like him.

"What is that criminal doing here?" An angry voice demanded from the doorway.

Everyone looked up to see Edward Quartermaine standing in the doorway with a furious expression.

"Edward, what are you doing home?" Lila asked with a cool tone. She was internally cursing the interruption to such an important day.

"I had forgotten my planner." Edward stated curtly not happy with his wife questioning him.

"Reginald, please fetch Edward's planner." Lila requested, her eyes never leaving her husband.

"I don't care about the blasted planner right now. I want to know why this brain dead thug is in my home." Edward shouted as he came down the steps and towards Jason.

"My dad isn't a brain dead thug!" A voice declared angrily.

Everyone stopped and turned to see Harry glaring at his great-grandfather.

"Who do you think you are?" Edward continued shouting, only turning and advancing on the boy in the wheelchair.

Harry's eyes widened in fright and he automatically moved his chair back from the older man. He bumped into the table behind him and the sound of shattering glass filled the air as a crystal lamp and a vase fell to the floor.

Harry's heart filled with dread as he glanced back to see the expensive objects in pieces on the floor.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!" Edward screamed at the shaking boy.

Jason moved quickly to get to Harry, who was trying to cower and cover his head from the expected blows.

"Harry, it's okay. No one is going to hurt you." Jason soothed calmly, ignoring the old man watching the scene.

Lila had tears in her eyes as she watched her grandson try to calm the terrified boy. Her furious eyes turned to her husband who was watching with a very surprised expression.

"Edward, leave." She ordered.

Edward turned to meet her eyes. "He actually thinks I would strike him?" The man asked brokenly.

"He has been hurt before. I think it would be best to give him some space." Lila replied gently when she saw her love's devastation.

"Please tell him I would never hurt him. I might shout, but I would never hurt a child." Edward whispered softly before leaving the room.

"Harry, I need you to take deep breaths." Jason urged softly as he rubbed Harry's back. "They are just things. No one is angry at you. Just breathe."

Harry's trembling slowed and finally stopped. He tentatively met his father's gaze. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Jason disagreed. "You were only defending me. Edward was out of line."

"Listen to your father, dear boy." Lila declared softly. "Edward is very sorry that he frightened you. He has a rather bad temper and likes to yell, but he would never hurt anyone."

Monica, who had remained silent, stepped forward. "Lila's right. Edward, for all his blustering, is harmless." She smiled and winked. "I should know."

"Yeah, that's just Grandfather's way. It's not a good way, but it's his." Emily grinned.

Harry sniffled and nodded. "I'm sorry to be so much trouble."

"Why not at all my dear boy!" Lila protested. "If anyone has been trouble it was that rascal I call my husband! Now chin up and we'll have our brunch. I have a special treat for you Harry dear. We're having tea."

Harry's face dropped. "Is it iced tea?" He asked hesitantly.

"Of course not! It's a proper Earl Grey my dear." Lila declared.

Harry's eyes lit up. "I would love some tea then Great-Grandmum."

Jason shot his grandmother a grateful look. Once again Lila had worked her magic.

The rest of the visit was very pleasant and the family members were laughing as Emily told the story of Harry's first shopping trip when AJ came into the room. Jason took one look and knew that his brother was drunk.

"I think it's time to go." Jason declared standing and kissing Lila's cheek. "Thank you for having us."

"It's always nice to see you my dear." Lila smiled in understanding. She turned to Harry. "I was very happy to meet you sweet boy. You must come and visit again. Hopefully it will be less stressful. Maybe I'll have a different wheelchair myself." Lila said with a wink.

Harry smiled at his great-grandmother. "It was a pleasure, Great-Grandmum. Thank you for the tea."

"You may come anytime for another cup." Lila grinned.

Harry nodded and turned to Monica. "It was nice to meet you as well Grandmum."

Monica stood and gave her grandson a hug. "Take good care of yourself and your father, Harry. I'll see you again soon."

"Well Hare-Bear, go off and cause a ruckus." Emily winked as she kissed the top of his head before whispering in his ear. "Call me and let me know how tonight goes."

"I will, don't worry." Harry grinned, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

Jason just smiled and shook his head at the two's antics. He couldn't have hoped for a better relationship between Harry and his aunt. Jason was very grateful to Emily for making his son feel so welcome.

"Oh don't leave on my account." AJ sneered as he glared at Jason.

Then the older Quartermaine grandson glanced over at Harry. "What's this Jason? Did you steal another son?"

Harry looked at his uncle nervously. Jason placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Come on Harry, let's go." He instructed.

Harry nodded and moved his wheelchair towards the doorway.

"You didn't answer my question!" AJ protested angrily as he staggered slightly. "Who's son did you steal this time?" He looked down at Harry. "You don't have to stay with him, you know. We can return you to your family."

Harry's eyes widened in fear.

"Keep going Harry." Jason said softly.

"AJ, stop it. Leave Harry alone." Emily scolded. She moved to block AJ from her nephew. "Go on Hare-Bear. I'll see you later."

Harry nodded quickly and finally slipped by his uncle.

"Where's his parents Jason?" AJ growled, grabbing Jason's arm.

"Dead." Jason replied coldly before pulling his arm free and leaving the mansion.

AJ stood there in shock. "What?"

Lila shook her head. "Oh AJ." She murmured sorrowfully. "Jason didn't steal Harry, he rescued him. Harry's parents were killed when he was a baby. His aunt and uncle abused him and Jason happened to be there in time to rescue him."

"How do you know that his uncle and aunt were abusing him? Maybe Jason just took him." AJ countered.

"Harry's uncle put him in the wheelchair." Emily stated coldly before turning to her mother and grandmother. "I'm going to see Nikolas. I'll see you at dinner." She hugged the two women goodbye and walked out, ignoring her brother.

AJ looked at his mother. "I didn't know."

"No AJ, you didn't. Which is why you shouldn't have said anything – especially in front of Harry. Why don't you go take a nap and sleep off the alcohol?" Monica suggested wearily.

AJ winced and nodded before leaving the room.

"Will he ever learn?" Monica shook her head.

"We can only hope my dear." Lila replied sadly.

Jason decided that Harry needed to get some fresh air after the scene at the Quartermaines, so he and David took the teen to the park. They took their time meandering along the paths lined with flowering bushes and fruit trees. Harry smiled as he took a deep breath and let the stresses of earlier fade away. Before, he would have worried the situation until he was all worked up and convinced that he had somehow been in the wrong. Life with his father was changing that particular trait. Now Harry had someone who would help him step away from the situation and just relax.

The sound of Harry's stomach growling broke the stillness. Harry blushed as Jason and David both grinned at him.

"What would you like for lunch?" Jason asked, knowing the answer already.

"Kelly's?" Harry suggested.

"Of course." Jason chuckled as he turned and led the way back to the car.

Kelly's was busy when Jason, David and Harry arrived for lunch. David had become more than a bodyguard to the Morgan men. He was a trusted confidant, friend and teacher. The males sat around a small table near the counter and waited for Elizabeth to come take their orders.

Just then, the door opened and the Port Charles Police Commissioner came into the diner with his family.

"This is the place where most Port Charles natives come to eat." Mac was explaining to the older couple and their teenage daughter. Maxie and Georgie were trailing behind rolling their eyes. Neither girl had been overly impressed with their bookworm cousin. Since she had arrived, all the girl ever did was write letters that they weren't allowed to read, and study boring books about chemistry and astronomy.

Hermione sighed. Normally she enjoyed these trips with her parents, but instead of spending time together, her parents had been busy visiting with her Uncle Mac and her cousins Maxie, Georgie and Robin. Frankly, Hermione found all of them dead boring.

She glanced around the small local eatery as her family claimed a table. Then she forgot to breathe. Sitting across the room at a table with two other men was a boy that looked just like Harry. When he looked up and his eyes widened upon seeing her, Hermione knew she was looking at her best friend.

"HARRY!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly as she hurried to him and threw herself into his arms.

"Hermione!" Harry laughed as he wrapped his arms around his best friend and held her tight. "What are you doing here?" He asked pulling back so he could see her face.

"My parents and I are visiting family here. Harry, is Port Charles where you live now?" The brunette asked as she stood back up. It was then that she got a good look at him.

"Oh Harry! What happened?" Hermione gasped, tears filling her eyes.

"Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia." Harry replied softly.

"Oh no! I knew that they were mean to you, but I never imagined. I'm so sorry Harry, if I had known I would have done something…" Hermione cried, wrapping her arms around the other boy once again.

Harry patted her back soothingly. "It's not your fault Hermione. You couldn't have known. I'm going to be fine. This is only temporary."

Hermione sniffled and stood up once more. "I'm so glad you're safe now."

Harry's eyes lit up. "I am, and I have a new dad who takes really good care of me." He motioned towards Jason. "Hermione, I'd like you to meet my dad, Jason Morgan. Dad, this is my best friend in the world, Hermione Granger."

Jason smiled. "It's nice to meet you Hermione. I've heard a lot about you."

"It's a pleasure Mr. Morgan." Hermione replied confidently.

"Please call me Jason." The blond man invited.

"Thank you so much for saving Harry. I don't know what I would have done if…" Hermione broke off as a sob choked her.

Harry squeezed her hand. "I'm okay 'Mione."

Hermione sniffled and nodded before finally turning her attention to the other man at the table. Her eyes widened in shock. "Uncle David?"

David grinned and winked at his niece. "Hello Hermione."

"You know Harry?" Hermione asked.

"David is my bodyguard." Harry supplied. "He's also a good friend. He wanted to leave England so he came with us."

Hermione grinned and hugged her uncle. "It's so good to see you! Maybe we can visit soon?"

"Count on it lass. You can tell me your side of the adventures you've had with Harry here." David chuckled.

Hermione nodded. "Absolutely, and you can do the same."

"Hermione?" A soft voice called out before pausing. "David?"

"Hello Janie girl." David grinned

"David! We had no idea you had left England!" Jane Granger exclaimed, hugging her older brother.

"I came across the pond with Harry here." David informed her.

"Mum, this is my friend Harry Potter – er Morgan now – from school." Hermione introduced.

"Oh, we've heard so much about you!" Jane smiled, shaking the other teen's hand. "Although Hermione failed to mention that you were handicapped."

Harry blushed and shook the older version of his best friend's hand. "Actually, this just happened at the beginning of summer and isn't permanent."

"Oh my. Well that's good to hear. Are you and David visiting here long?" Jane asked Harry.

"Actually Janie, Harry has been adopted. He lives here in Port Charles now with his father." David explained. "Jane, this is Harry's new father, Jason Morgan. Jason this is my sister Jane Granger."

Jason stood and shook the other woman's hand with a smile. "It's nice to meet you. I know that Harry is excited to see Hermione again."

Jane smiled. "The pleasure is mine. Tell me, are you magical as well?" She asked softly so no one could hear.

"Yes." Jason admitted quietly.

Jane smiled. "Perhaps sometime we could all sit down and talk about what it's like to raise magical children. I have a few questions."

Jason shrugged. "I haven't been raising one for long, but I don't mind meeting with you and your husband. It would give the kids time to visit."

"Jane? What are you doing over here?" Mac asked. He frowned when he noticed Jason and David. "Jane you shouldn't be associating with Jason Morgan."

Jane looked at her brother in shock. "Why ever not? His son, Harry, goes to school with Hermione. They've been best friends since they were eleven."

"Since when do you have a son?" Mac questioned the younger man.

"Dad adopted me." Harry declared, feeling more confident with Hermione beside him. He turned to look at the other teen. "Give me your number and I'll call you. Have you heard from Ron?"

"Not since the beginning of break. He was complaining of boredom. I told him he wouldn't be so bored if he did his homework." Hermione smiled, pulling out a pad and pen from her small purse. "Call me any time after 8:00." She instructed, handing Harry her number.

"I will." Harry agreed, and then grunted when he found his arms full of teenage girl again.

"I'm so happy to see you, and I'm glad you're okay Harry." Hermione declared as she kissed his cheek.

"I'm excited that you're here." Harry grinned.

"I'll let you get back to your lunch." Hermione winked and the headed over to the rest of her family.

Jane smiled at the teens and looked up at her older brother. "I'll be in touch David. It's so good to see you, and it was very nice to meet you too Harry, Mr. Morgan."

"Call me Jason." Jason replied.

"And I'm Jane." Jane nodded. She looked at her baby brother. "Come on Mac, let these people eat." She ordered, grabbing his arm and dragging him away.

Harry chuckled. "Now I know where 'Mione gets it."

TBC…


	10. The Family Dinner

Chapter 10 The Family Dinner

Harry smiled happily and placed the last fork on the table next to Elizabeth's plate. He had just finished setting the table for their dinner. The teen looked up and watched his father finish unpacking their food from the Port Charles Grill containers he had Francis pick up for them. Despite Sonny's multiple offers, Jason was determined to take care of dinner himself – even if it was to take out.

"Is it done?" Jason asked his son with a smile as he threw away the last of the boxes.

"Yes! How long is it until she gets here?" Harry asked.

Before Jason could answer, there was a knock at the door and Francis leaned in so that he could announce Elizabeth. Excited, Harry directed his wheelchair out into the main area of the penthouse with his father right behind him.

"Hi Elizabeth!" Harry greeted.

Elizabeth's blue eyes danced with mirth as she smiled down at Jason's new son. "Hey Harry, are you hungry?"

"Starving." Harry chuckled.

"We're glad you could come." Jason said softly as he approached her.

Elizabeth's eyes softened even more and she turned her gentle smile on the man who had come to mean so much to her. "I'm thankful that you invited me." She replied.

Jason's eyes roved over her like a starving man eyes a glass of water in the desert. "You look beautiful."

Elizabeth glanced down at her blue sundress and sandals before grinning up at the taller man. "Thank you. You look very nice yourself." Then she turned to incorporate Harry into her gaze. "I'm very lucky to eat with two such handsome men." She winked at the teen.

Fighting a slight blush and grinning at the obvious attraction between Elizabeth and his father, Harry chuckled. "The food is ready." He offered.

Jason startled at the announcement. He couldn't believe how much he had missed Elizabeth now that she was in his home again. He knew that they needed to take things slowly, but all he wanted to do was carry her up to his room and keep her there until she agreed to never leave him again. Instead, he followed the object of his affection and his son into the kitchen for dinner.

"So then Jason rattles off this information about the yearly rainfall in Ethiopia. Next thing I know he's demanding a fact about Uzbekistan! How in the world I was supposed to know anything about that country I have no idea." Elizabeth exclaimed.

"So what did you say?" Harry grinned.

"Yes Elizabeth, tell Harry what you said." Jason's eyes twinkled with mirth.

Fighting a blush, Elizabeth muttered her answer so low that Harry couldn't hear her.

"What?" Harry asked again.

"I told him that it rains there when you forget your umbrella." Elizabeth declared grudgingly.

Harry collapsed back into his chair in laughter. "You didn't!"

"Oh yes, she did." Jason assured him. "The she started turning the globe again to find another country."

"Well for your information Mr. Geography Man; Uzbekistan, a landlocked country dominated by the Qizilqum desert, is Central Asia's most populous country. The highest point in Uzbekistan is Adelunga Toghi. So there!" Elizabeth rattled off and then sat back with her arms crossed over her chest in satisfaction.

Harry and Jason stared at the woman, but for very different reasons. Harry's eyes were wide as he realized how much Elizabeth must care about his father to memorize this information about a country she would most likely never see just so that she could give him the facts that he asked about so long ago. Jason, on the other hand, was having a very male reaction to the way Elizabeth's crossed arms were emphasizing her chest.

Harry cleared his throat and turned to see his father staring at Elizabeth with both love and lust swirling in his eyes. He smiled slightly, knowing that he was making the right decision.

"Well Dad, will that answer suffice?" Harry asked.

"Ye – Yes." Jason had to clear his dry throat to get the word out.

Elizabeth was not immune to Jason's reaction to her, and was having a difficult time staying on her side of the table. She wanted nothing more than to rip his shirt off and explore him at her own pace and to her heart's content, before she moved lower.

"Dad?"

Harry's voice once again cut into his own fantasies of Elizabeth in his bed.

"Yeah?" Jason asked, tearing his eyes away and looking down at his son.

"Is it okay if I go on to bed? I'm pretty tired." Harry requested.

"Oh! I should probably go…" Elizabeth started.

"NO!" Both Jason and Harry shouted before blushing and Harry spoke up.

"No, you guys visit. It's still pretty early, I'll just go to bed and leave you two alone." Harry disagreed.

"Let me help him and I'll be right back." Jason assured her.

Elizabeth nodded and watched as the two Morgans left the kitchen and went towards Harry's room.

Jason had finished cleaning Harry up and getting him into his pajamas. His son was lying in the bed looking up at him with determined eyes.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"You can tell Elizabeth everything." He said softly.

"What do you mean?"

Harry sighed. "She doesn't really know how I came here or even what we are."

"That's your story to tell." Jason protested.

"I know, but I don't want to tell it again. I relive seeing Cedric die and Vernon attacking me when I tell someone. I don't want to do that. I don't want the nightmares it brings. But Elizabeth needs to know. I saw the way you two were looking at each other, and if you do have a relationship, she needs to know all the facts. I just don't want to be in the room when you do." Harry insisted.

Jason ran his fingers over his son's head. "I'm sorry that you've been suffering like that."

"It's not your fault. I don't want you to think that!" Harry protested.

"I should have made sure that you were okay with it." Jason disagreed.

Harry pushed up to his elbows. "Dad, you've been amazing to me! You're the best father I could have ever asked for. It's not your fault if I don't tell you there's a problem. You don't exactly know _legilimancy_!"

Jason looked at his son in confusion. "What's _legilimancy_?"

"It's where you read someone's mind." Harry explained.

"That would be a useful skill." Jason muttered.

"Yeah, but you don't know it yet, so you can't expect to know what I'm thinking if I don't tell you." Harry continued his argument.

Jason stared down into his son's emerald green eyes. "Then you will have to start telling me."

Harry sighed and nodded. His father had a good point.

"I'm not letting this go, Harry. Promise that you will tell me if something's wrong." Jason continued forcefully.

"I promise." Harry agreed softly.

Jason kissed the top of his head. "Thank you. Now go to sleep and I'll tell Elizabeth the adventures of Harry Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes and grinned before lying back against the pillow. "Good night Dad."

"Good night Son." Jason replied softly as he closed the door behind him.

Elizabeth had been busy while Jason and Harry were talking. The kitchen was cleaned up and she was sitting in the living room on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands.

"There's coffee on the counter." Elizabeth informed him as she took another sip. "I kind of helped myself."

Jason grinned. "It was your hot chocolate anyway. Thanks for making coffee."

A moment later, Jason was settling next to her on the couch with a cup of coffee in his hands. He was silent for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. "I need to know something." He started.

"Okay." Elizabeth replied hesitantly.

Jason looked deep into her sapphire eyes. "Are we really going to try again? Are we going to be a couple?"

Elizabeth turned to face him. "I want to." She replied simply.

Jason nodded and sighed. "Then before we do, there're some things that you need to know about both Harry and myself."

"Okay." Elizabeth agreed.

Jason took a deep breath. "Do you believe in magic?"

Elizabeth's immediate response was going to be no, when she hesitated. "I don't know. I guess I've never really thought about it. I always figured that fairy tales were someone's imagination. Why?"

"Because magic is actually real. There are certain people who have the ability to manipulate the magic that dwells within them to accomplish amazing things." Jason explained.

"I'm assuming that Harry is one of them." Elizabeth stated breathlessly, trying to wrap her mind around the possibilities.

Jason nodded. "Yes, but so am I." He confessed.

Elizabeth's gasp filled the room. "You're magical?" She whispered.

"I'm a wizard, yes." Jason admitted.

Elizabeth looked down into her mug with tearful eyes. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't know before." Jason informed her.

Elizabeth's eyes widened and she jerked her head up to look at him. "What?"

"I just found out a few days ago." Jason admitted. "It's part of the story. Harry asked me to tell you about himself so that you would understand what you were getting into by having a relationship with me – if you still want to after you hear everything."

Elizabeth sat up straight and stared into the face of the man she's loved since she was a teenager. "Then tell me and we'll decide from there." She stated.

Jason nodded and launched into how Harry's parents died and the war against the dark wizard Voldemort. He told about the abuse Harry suffered from his aunt and uncle and about how the wizarding world did nothing to remove him from the situation or protect him. She learned of Harry's adventures at Hogwarts and the danger he faced there before the last year and the resurrection of Voldemort. Finally, Jason told her about finding Harry beaten and broken in that closet at his relatives and the experiences they both faced in attempting to restore Harry to full health. Jason even told her the history of the Morgan family and their feud with the Flamels. He finished by informing her that both he and Harry would be training together to defeat Voldemort and how David fit into the situation. When he finished, Elizabeth had tears flowing down her cheeks.

"How has he survived?" Elizabeth whispered tearfully.

Jason shrugged. "How did you survive? He picked himself up and kept going. Until now, he's been virtually alone, but not anymore. I'm going to make sure that Harry stays safe, and when the time comes I'm going to be right beside him."

Elizabeth reached out and lovingly caressed Jason's face. She looked deep into his determined azure eyes and then leaned forward, barely brushing his soft lips with her own. She leaned back and stared into those loving eyes.

"Neither of you will be alone." She told him softly. "I may not be able to fight, but I will be there for both of you."

That was all Jason needed before he pulled her into his arms and claimed her lips in a searing kiss that sent electrical pulses down her spine. Elizabeth moaned in ecstasy and pulled at the tail of his t-shirt in a desperate effort to touch his skin. Jason cut the kiss short just long enough to lift his shirt over his head before he went back to exploring her mouth with his tongue. A low growl permeated from the chest that Elizabeth was busy memorizing with her artist's hands.

Suddenly, Jason pulled back and stared down into Elizabeth's own lust-filled eyes. Both of them were breathing heavily.

"Is this too fast?" Jason asked quickly, praying that it wasn't.

"No, we've waited too long as it is." Elizabeth shook her head.

Jason smiled softly and nodded. He stood up and pulled Elizabeth into his arms. She draped her hands behind his neck and let him carry her up the stairs and into the bedroom. Once there, he laid her gently on the comforter and then followed her down.

Jason held Elizabeth in his arms afterwards and stroked her long chestnut hair. Elizabeth was lazily brushing her fingertips across his chest as they both settled back into normal breathing. Closing their eyes, they were both soon asleep.

Harry smiled. It was a beautiful morning and for the first time he had slept the entire night with no nightmares to disturb him. It was as if a peace had blanketed over the penthouse. Yawning, Harry pushed himself up to a sitting position. He glanced over at the clock on his nightstand – 8:00 am. Wow! It was much later than normal!

Usually his dad was in by about 7:00 am to get him up and ready for the day. Granted, Harry was normally awake before then due to his nightmares. Jason didn't know how much sleep his son really lost due to the night terrors, but Harry didn't want to worry him.

Concerned with how quiet it was, Harry reached over to press the button on the intercom when he stopped. If he was going to be in that wheelchair for an entire year then he should probably learn to do some things himself. Determined, Harry picked up his wand and summoned his wheelchair. He slowly shifted himself until he was barely sitting on the bed. Then he hefted himself into the chair. He almost had it, but the chair shifted and Harry crashed to the floor.

"Ow." Harry muttered softly. He had landed on his side and his arm was very sore. Now he was stuck. He couldn't reach the intercom to call his dad for help, and the wheelchair was too tall for him to lift himself into it.

Jason startled awake when he heard a thud come from downstairs. He slid out from under Elizabeth, who was still asleep, and slipped on his jeans. He buttoned them up and grabbed his gun from the nightstand drawer. Slowly he made his way down the stairs, keeping to the shadows. He glanced around the main room before moving into the kitchen – nothing.

Finally, Jason moved towards his son's room. He wished he hadn't left his wand upstairs. Slowly, ever so slowly, he pushed open the door with one hand while preparing to aim his gun with the other. The sight that met his eyes was not one he was expecting. Instead of an intruder, Harry was on the floor looking up at him bashfully.

"Um, hi?" Harry greeted tentatively.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Jason asked, shoving the gun into the back of his jean's waistband and leaning over to pick up his son.

Harry sighed. "I'm fine. I just bruised my arm I think."

"What were you doing?" Jason asked as he examined Harry's arm.

The teen dropped his eyes. "I was trying to get into my wheelchair."

"I could have helped you, why didn't you call?" Jason released the arm after deciding that Harry was fine.

"I was trying to be a little more independent." Harry admitted.

Jason nodded. "I can understand that, but there is a flaw with your plan."

"What's that?"

Jason shrugged. "Your uncle didn't just injure your back, he starved you and that caused you to weaken. You're not capable of lifting yourself. When you are, I plan to get you a tutor who will teach you to do more things for yourself. The exercises that we do each morning don't just keep your legs limber, but if you recall we work on your arm strength as well. You _are_ getting stronger Harry it's just going to take some time."

Harry sighed and nodded. "I'm not the most patient person."

Jason chuckled. "Neither am I. How about we get you dressed and ready?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, and you can tell me how Elizabeth took the news last night."

"Jason? Are you down here?" A familiar voice asked from the doorway.

Harry smirked when he saw Elizabeth standing there in her clothes from the night before. "Never mind, I think I can figure out how it went."

Elizabeth blushed slightly when she heard the teen's comment. "Are you upset?"

"Why would I be upset? You two obviously like each other and I'm glad that Dad has someone." Harry shrugged. "Especially someone who doesn't hate me."

"Who in the world could hate you?" Elizabeth asked in surprise.

Harry looked at her sardonically. "Would you like the list sometime this year? It might take that long."

Elizabeth waved her hand with a dismissive air. "It just goes to prove there are a lot of stupid people out there." She scoffed. "What's the plan for today?"

"Do you have to work?" Jason asked.

"Just the lunch shift and then I'm off." Elizabeth replied.

"I know what I want for lunch." Harry volunteered.

Jason chuckled. "I'll bet you do."

Elizabeth winked at the teen.

"Actually I was wondering if Hermione could come over." Harry spoke up.

"That sounds fine to me as long as her mom is okay with it. I know that she and David were talking about getting together." Jason nodded.

"Do you have to work today?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not really, there's some paperwork that I need to go over for the coffee warehouse, but I can do that here." Jason informed them.

"I'll go call Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, wheeling towards the phone.

Elizabeth and Jason watched him go.

"You're a great dad, Jason." Elizabeth commented softly.

"It's easy to be Harry's father. I've never met a more laid back teenager. There are times when I look into his eyes and he seems like a fifty year old man who's seen nothing but pain all his life. Then he'll see something or someone that sparks his interest and it's like watching a five year old exploring the world for the first time." Jason shrugged.

"After everything that you've told me I can see why. Still, you're there for him without smothering him. Harry's very lucky to have you." Elizabeth pointed out.

"I'm the lucky one. Harry's amazing. I can't believe how much I love him already." Jason shook his head.

"Have you told him?" Elizabeth asked.

"Told him what?" Jason was confused.

"Have you told him that you love him?" Elizabeth clarified.

Jason sat for a moment and thought about it. "You know, I don't think I have."

"You should. I think it would mean the world to Harry. He's had precious little love in his life until now." Elizabeth suggested.

"I will." Jason agreed.

The two adults looked up as Harry wheeled back into the room. His face was lit up with excitement. "She can come. Her mother is coming too. They'll meet us at Kelly's for lunch and then we can all come over here." Harry paused. "It _is_ alright if they come over here, right? I didn't even think to ask. Maybe I should call them back."

"Harry!" Jason interrupted his son's fretting. "It's fine if they come over. David should be here this afternoon as well."

"Oh good. I'm sorry I didn't ask." Harry apologized.

"This is your home, Son. You can invite who you want." Jason assured him. "Just let me know who and when their coming."

"Thanks Dad." Harry smiled and hugged his father.

"Let's get you cleaned up so that we'll be ready for lunch." Jason suggested. "Then we'll have a small breakfast."

"That sounds brilliant." Harry grinned.

"I need to get home and ready for work myself." Elizabeth spoke up. She smiled at Harry. "I'll see you later."

"Bye Elizabeth. Thanks for coming." Harry grinned.

"I'll walk Elizabeth out and be right back. No starting without me." Jason ordered.

Harry gave him a sharp nod and a wink. Jason chuckled and shook his head at his son's antics.

When they reached the door, Elizabeth turned to Jason and they shared a searing kiss. "I'll see you later?" Elizabeth asked.

"Definitely." Jason agreed in a husky tone.

With a smile, Elizabeth was gone. Jason stared at the closed door for a moment. It didn't seem possible that he could be this happy. With that last thought, he turned to go back into his son's room and help Harry get ready for the day. No, life couldn't get much better than this.

TBC…


	11. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 11 The Truth Comes Out

Elizabeth looked up from refilling a glass of water and grinned when she saw her two favorite guys coming in the door. Harry waved at his beloved waitress before wheeling over to their regular table. Jason smiled at her and allowed his eyes to rove over her petite form. Elizabeth shot him a saucy look before turning her attention back to her job.

Harry chuckled as he watched the interaction between the couple. He was so pleased he could burst. Elizabeth made his father very happy and Harry loved her for it. The fact that she didn't seem to mind a paralyzed teenager made her that much better.

"If it isn't my two favorite people. I'll put your orders in when the others get here." Elizabeth winked at them both before heading over to the next table.

Harry glanced over at his father. "Do you think we're too predictable?" He asked.

Jason sighed. "Probably, but I really do like that sandwich."

Harry nodded. "And Elizabeth's milkshakes are brilliant." He commented sagely.

"So I suppose that we're going to have to remain predictable." Jason conceded.

"It is a consequence I believe I can live with." Harry agreed deadpanned.

Father and son both looked up when the door opened. Harry's eyes lit up when he saw his best friend come through the door. Her mother was close behind her followed by David. Hermione was quick to cross the room and hug the other teen.

"Hello Harry! Are you having a good day?" Hermione asked as she took the seat next to him.

"It's good to see you again Jason." Jane Granger greeted with a smile.

Jason had stood when the Granger women approached the table and he retook his seat once they were settled. "You too, how are you enjoying your visit in Port Charles?"

"It's a charming city. David recommended the loveliest bakery on the docks. We enjoyed some wonderful pastries." Jane informed them.

Harry grinned at his bodyguard. "The Dockside Bakery?" He verified.

"Yes you scamp, it was that same bakery your Aunt Emily is so in love with." David rolled his eyes.

"Aunt Emily took David and me there the first day here." Harry explained. "She really, really likes pastries – and chocolate."

"It's almost an out of body experience for her. I've never met anyone so enamored with a food in my life." David shook his head.

"Here you are one triple chocolate milkshake." Elizabeth declared setting the glass in front of the teen.

"Except maybe Harry and these milkshakes." David corrected himself.

"Don't knock it until you try it." Elizabeth shook her finger at the large man. "Now what can I get you?" She asked the three newcomers.

Once the Grangers and David had placed their order, Elizabeth headed back to the kitchen. Jane glanced at Jason in surprise.

"I can't believe she didn't take you're order. That was very rude."

Harry chuckled. "Dad and I have already had this discussion. We can live with being too predictable."

At Jane's confused expressions, Jason explained. "What Harry means is we always order the same thing. In fact the owner likes to call my favorite sandwich the 'Jason Morgan Special'."

Jane chuckled. "That would explain it. Just how often do you eat here?"

David laughed. "Harry has asked for it every day since he tried Kelly's his first day in Port Charles."

"You've had one of those milkshakes every day?" Jane asked thinking about the amount of sugar the teen was ingesting and what it could do to his teeth.

Harry had filled his father in on what Jane and her husband did for a living. Knowing that she was concerned about the sugar, Jason spoke up. "Harry's healer told me that with the medication he's on he'll need to eat as many calories as possible. They're working to help his body overcome years of starvation so the medication is geared to convert every calorie into helpful energy."

"Aren't they worried about cavities?" Jane asked.

David shook his head. "No, if a wizard's teeth are messed up it's because they wanted it that way. Magic keeps certain parts like the teeth from rotting. That's why purebloods haven't even heard of dentists."

"Thank goodness I'm not a pureblood; I'd be out of work." Jane quipped, satisfied with the answer.

"You could find another profession. I'm sure someone needs a skilled sadist." David winked.

"Shush you!" Jane chuckled at the joke made at her expense.

The food arrived and they all settle down to eat. As they were leaving, Jason pulled Elizabeth over to the side. "I'll call you later?"

"I'd like that." Elizabeth smiled before giving him a quick kiss.

Jason smiled and watched as she walked back to the kitchen before turning and leaving the restaurant.

Hermione glanced over at a smiling Harry. "You seem awfully pleased."

"Elizabeth and Dad are dating." Harry shrugged.

"And that doesn't make you jealous? I would think you'd want him more to yourself." Jane pointed out.

Harry chuckled. "I set them up in the first place – well me and Aunt Emily."

Jane looked down at this amazingly unselfish teen in next to her. Most kids would be upset about sharing their single parent – especially ones who were recently adopted. The fact that Harry cared more about his father's happiness was very telling. No wonder Hermione thought so highly of the young wizard.

"That's very generous of you Harry." Jane complimented.

Harry shrugged shyly. "I just want Dad to be as happy as he's made me. Elizabeth makes him happy."

Hermione smiled at her friend. She was used to this from Harry. He didn't have a selfish bone in his body.

"Are we ready to go?" Jason asked.

"Why don't we let Hermione ride with Jason, and you and I can talk?" David suggested to his sister.

"That sounds fine." Jane agreed. "We'll see you there."

Jane and David had only been in the car for a minute before Jane spoke up. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

David sighed. "I know that you had to have gotten an earful from baby brother concerning the evils of Jason Morgan and Sonny Corinthos."

"You know that I don't let anyone else tell me how to think. I can make my own decisions." Jane pointed out.

"You just confirmed my assumption." David grinned before becoming serious once more. "Mac wasn't totally wrong in his assessment. Sonny and Jason can be very dangerous. It was one of the reasons that I approved of Jason adopting Harry."

Jane stared at her brother trying to understand his line of thinking as well as wondering if Hermione should be near the man.

"I don't mean that Jason would ever hurt Hermione or anyone else that wasn't trying to harm him first. But there are several people who have disappeared after coming after Jason with nefarious purposes." David reassured her. "Harry has a lot of enemies that would like nothing more than to see him dead. Jason is capable of doing what it takes to protect him."

"Why would anyone want to hurt that dear boy?" Jane asked aghast.

"I know, Harry's a great kid. Unfortunately when he was a baby, he survived an attack by the darkest wizard in history and the wizard didn't. There are several of Voldemort's followers who would like nothing more that to see Harry destroyed." David explained. "I don't know how much Hermione's told you…"

"She said that Harry was known in the wizarding world as the 'Boy-Who-Lived' because he survived the killing curse – or something like that." Jane informed him.

"Is that all she's told you?" David glanced at his sister in shock.

"I know that in her first year she saw a troll and in her second she was frozen by some magical creature and it took some time to get her thawed." Jane listed. "Things have been quiet since then. Hermione did write and say that Harry was participating in a school tournament last year and that he won."

"What are you playing at Hermione?" David muttered under his breath before speaking up. "Well Harry does have a lot of people who would like to see him dead, so Jason is the best person to be his parent as far as I'm concerned."

"What about the criminal activity?" Jane asked with concern.

David chuckled. "At the most they're smugglers. I don't know all the details, but I do know that they don't deal in any drugs or weapons. Sonny and Jason are both strenuously against that. Mac and the rest of the PCPD are just upset because they've never been able to convict either one of any crimes. So anything Mac says about them isn't proven. They both have enemies, but they have never attacked anyone who didn't come after them first. I was able to read that much from them."

Jane's eyes shot wide. "You can read minds?"

David glanced at her nervously. "Yeah, I usually just do surface thoughts to make sure someone isn't secretly an enemy. I read Jason more closely since he was going to be raising Harry."

Jane shifted in her seat. "I don't know how comfortable I am with that."

"I'm sorry I'll try not to do it to you. It's just a habit." David apologized.

Jane got a mischievous look. "So how does Jason really feel about our waitress today?"

David chuckled. "He's been in love with her since she was eighteen years old."

Jane laughed and shook her head.

David sighed in relief that the subject was dropped. He made a mental note to speak with Hermione about alerting her parents to the danger they could be facing. He assumed the girl was scared that Jane and her husband would pull her out of school if they knew what was really going on – and David would support them 100%.

Jane smiled at the Francis, who was standing outside the penthouse door as David ushered her in. The woman glanced around the obviously male home and smiled. Somehow it seemed to fit what she knew of Jason Morgan. The sight of the lowered billiards table in the dining room brought out a chuckle.

David grinned behind her. "Jason does love to play pool. He's been teaching Harry."

Jane also picked up the subtle indications that someone handicapped lived there. There was a ramp next to the stairs and the doorways were all extra wide to accommodate Harry's chair. They could hear voices from a room off to the left and followed them into a tastefully decorated bedroom. The triangle and chain above the bed indicated that this would be Harry's room. Jane smiled at the amazing view of the harbor. It was obvious that Jason had made this place as comfortable as possible for his new son.

Hermione and Harry were bent over one of the mailboxes like Hermione received right before they came.

"There, he should get it any minute. Ron's going to be so surprised that you're here." Harry chuckled.

Hermione smiled and nodded. The girl looked around in satisfaction. "Your room is brilliant Harry."

"Thanks. Dad did it for me before I got here. He even had the men redo the loo so it's handicap accessible. Would you like to see?" Harry grinned.

"Sure." Hermione agreed. Her eyes widened when she saw the colorful tiles and elegant fixtures as well as the rails and stool. "Oh Harry it's wonderful."

"I know. I couldn't believe it when I saw it – I still can't believe it." Harry looked around again. He never got tired of his room and bath.

"This is lovely, Harry." Jane commented from the doorway. Despite what Mac may think, it was obvious that Jason Morgan loved his son very much.

"Here you are." The object of her thoughts spoke up from behind her.

Everyone turned to see the blond man standing in the middle of Harry's room. "I put together some drinks and I thought the kids might like to set up at the table. I know that Hermione brought her books and I also know that Harry hasn't finished his reading list for the summer."

Harry smiled and nodded at the not-so-subtle reminder that even though school didn't start until the fall, David had been assigning him some work to instill theory before Harry was able to actually practice dueling again. He was currently working his way through a book of dark magical creatures since Voldemort was notorious for allying himself with other dangerous monsters.

"Come on Hermione, we've got essays to write." Harry urged as he wheeled over to his desk and pulled the aforementioned book and a notebook out of his desk along with an ink pen.

"It must be so nice to avoid quills, but you shouldn't get out of practice." Hermione pointed out as they began to set up on the kitchen table.

Harry shrugged. "Actually my new school doesn't require quills. They consider them outdated and messy. In fact I'll take notes with notebooks and pens like this and turn in assignments that are typed out on the computer."

Hermione stared at her friend enviously. "Okay, _now_ I'm insanely jealous."

Harry chuckled. "David was saying all along that England was behind the rest of the magical world. I'm actually looking forward to school starting, and not because I can get away from home like last time. Here, I get to live at home and just go to school during the day. It's very different."

"I would say so." Hermione agreed.

The teens had been very quiet while they worked. Meanwhile the adults had been in the living room trading stories about parenting wizards and witches. They looked up when Hermione came out and started towards Harry's room.

"Hermione?" Jane called out.

Hermione blushed slightly. "I have to go to the loo."

The adults smiled and nodded. Then Jane stood. "I'm just going to get some water." She mentioned.

When Jason offered, she waved him off. "Nonsense, I'm perfectly capable."

Harry was bent over a large book when she entered.

"Hey Dad, look at this troll!" The teen exclaimed mistaking the new presence for his father.

"Actually I would like to see it." Jane smile at the boy's shocked face. "I'm sorry if I startled you."

Harry shook his head. "Not at all."

Jane leaned over his shoulder to get a good look. What she was expecting was not what she saw. When Hermione had described the troll from her first year, she had made it sound like one of the ugly little men that asked riddles and charged tolls. Instead she was staring down at a giant monster with an enormous club!

"This is the creature that you and Hermione faced your first year?" Jane asked in dismay.

"Yes ma'am," Harry nodded

Jane looked down at the caption below the picture and read that a fully grown troll will reach at least ten feet.

"Was the troll an adult?" She asked, dreading the answer.

"Yes ma'am," Harry answered truthfully.

"Mom?"

Jane turned to see her daughter standing in the doorway.

"Hermione I think we need to have a long talk – right now." Jane announced sternly. She started back into the living room. "Harry, I'd like you to come too dear – and bring your book."

Harry glanced at a very nervous Hermione. "What's going on?"

Hermione just shrugged and followed her mother out of the room with Harry right behind her.

Jason looked at Harry questioningly as the teens followed Jane into the living room. Jane pointed at the couch for Hermione to sit. The girl sat immediately. Harry pulled up near her in his chair. Jane stood over her daughter glaring.

"When we were told that you had faced a troll at school, you led us to believe it was nothing more than a little green man who asked riddles and charges tolls to cross bridges." Jane paused as David, who had been taking a sip of his coffee, spewed. He looked at her apologetically and wiped the coffee off his pants. "Then I see a picture of an actual troll – which happens to be ten feet tall and wanting nothing more than to kill and eat you! What else haven't you told us about Hermione?" Jane demanded angrily.

Hermione stared down at her fidgeting hands silently.

"What about that magical creature that froze you? Was that a lie as well?" Jane questioned. "Answer me, Hermione. What has been going on at that school?"

Harry glanced at his best friend nervously. He hadn't seen anyone this angry since he left England and it was making him very nervous. His eyes widened when Jane turned her attention to him.

"Tell me the truth Harry. I want to know what has been going on. What really happened at Hogwarts?" Jane interrogated her daughter's friend.

Harry cut his eyes back to Hermione. The girl met his gaze and then lowered her eyes again. He took it to mean she wasn't going to say anything, but he could say what he wanted.

"There was a magical artifact that the Headmaster was hiding at the school. Despite not having a body, Voldemort was still alive and…" Harry began the story.

Jason interrupted him. "Do you want me to tell her?" He asked, remembering Harry's words the night before.

Harry shook his head, "Thanks but I need to do it. She deserves to hear it from me."

"I deserved to hear it from Hermione." Jane countered giving her daughter a stern look.

"Most of it was my fault." Harry declared before launching into the story before anyone had a chance to disagree with him.

Jane sank onto the couch next to her daughter as Harry told her all the details that Hermione had either skipped or deliberately misled them about since arriving when they were eleven. Jane gasped and held her daughter close when she heard about the sixty foot basilisk. Then she raged at the stupidity of adults forcing children to face actual dragons. Tears streamed down her face as Harry recounted Cedric's death and Voldemort's resurrection.

"And that's it." Harry shrugged, staring down at his shaking hands. It was always so difficult to talk about Cedric and Sirius.

Jane had tears streaming down her cheeks and she was holding Hermione to her tightly. "Oh you poor children," She exclaimed before staring down at her daughter. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew that you would forbid me going back to school. I have to learn magic Mum, I'm not going to suddenly stop being a witch." Hermione spoke up for the first time.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but you're right. You are _not_ going back to Hogwarts." Jane declared sternly.

TBC…


	12. The Plot Thickens

Chapter 12 The Plot Thickens

"WHAT? Mom I just told you I have to finish my education!" Hermione exclaimed.

"And you will," Jane confirmed calmly, "but you are not doing it at Hogwarts. From what I understand, Voldemort hates anyone not magical or not of pure magical blood. That means that he is more likely to attack the family of a muggleborn since he would think we can't defend ourselves – which we can by the way – but why bother? Your Uncle Mac has been trying to convince us to move our practice and live in Port Charles. Jason has obviously found a good school for Harry to attend, and it's not even a boarding school so you could come home at night. I have no problem with you finishing your education, Hermione, but you are going to do it somewhere that is safe – and Hogwarts isn't safe."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock, "Are you serious?"

"Oh I'm very serious. I'm also still very angry with you for lying to your father and me. I understand that you loved Hogwarts, but it isn't worth your life." Jane continued sternly.

Hermione muttered something under her breath.

"What was that?" Jane asked.

"I said I only wanted to stay at Hogwarts so I could help Harry." Hermione spoke up.

Harry gasped, "Really?"

Hermione looked at the boy. "You're my best friend in the world Harry, and it seems like someone is always trying to hurt you. I couldn't let you face that alone."

Harry's eyes filled with tears, but he managed to keep them at bay. "Thank you. You're my best friend too and I wouldn't be alive without your help."

Jane smiled down at the two teens. "Thank you for having us over, but I think that Hermione and I need to get going. It's getting late and we still have to discuss her punishment for withholding information."

Harry gulped and looked at Hermione nervously. Seeing his expression, the girl smiled. "It's nothing bad like you used to have, Harry – I promise."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked softly.

"I'll probably be grounded or something. My parents would never hurt me." Hermione confirmed.

Jane looked shocked for a moment at the very thought before her expression softened and she knelt next to the teenage boy. "No one deserves what your relatives did to you Harry. Anyone who tried to hurt Hermione would have to kill me first."

Harry seemed to relax a bit at her words. "Okay."

"You are a very good friend Harry, and I want you to know that none of the events at Hogwarts were your fault. The teachers and headmaster should have been doing a much better job of protecting their students instead of sending them off to fight dragons and evil wizards. All of it is on their heads, and you better believe they will be getting an abrupt letter from me when I officially pull Hermione from that school. In fact, I might just write the papers as well." Jane declared with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Now you see why Janie was always my favorite." David chuckled. He didn't envy Dumbledore or any of the other professors. Jane Scorpio had always been feisty.

Jane grinned and winked at her brother. "Take us home David. Harry, Jason it was lovely of you to invite us. Thank you for a wonderful afternoon. Harry, thank you for telling me the truth."

Hermione chuckled as she gave her friend a hug goodbye. "You have always been rubbish at lying."

"I'm sorry." Harry apologized softly.

"Don't be. I get to go to school with you and my family will be safe from Voldemort. Any punishment is well worth it. I'll talk to you later." Hermione winked.

Jason stood next to Harry as they watched the trio leave.

"How are you feeling?" Jason asked softly.

"A little wrung out." Harry admitted. "I think it was harder to tell Hermione's mom because I knew it would upset her and get Hermione in trouble."

"You did the right thing." Jason assured him as the two moved into Harry's room and bathroom to get cleaned up.

"I hope so. At least Hermione and her family will be safe now." Harry shrugged.

"And that's the important thing." Jason agreed.

Meanwhile, as Jason and Harry were discussing their dinner plans, Wizarding England was in an uproar. Undersecretary Umbridge, who was supposed to be arrested on suspicion of illegally blocking The-Boy-Who-Lived's magic had been found dead of suicide in her cottage.

Then the Department of Mysteries got involved as a favor to David Scorpio.

Victor Straighthand sighed as he approached the crime scene. He just had this one last errand to do and then he could go home to his wife – who thought he was a clerk in the Ministry. He waved his wand and watched as a scroll appeared with the name of every magical signature that entered the cottage within the last week. Unsurprisingly, several aurors as well as ICW police members registered. Interestingly enough, so did Minister Fudge's head guard, John Dawlish.

Victor pocketed the scroll and continued into the cottage. He glanced around at the everyday objects in the room. The report that the Unspeakable had read said that dinner had been prepared but not eaten. That is what had thrown up several red flags within the Department of Mysteries as well as the ICW. If this had truly been a suicide, why would Umbridge take time to prepare a dinner she would never eat?

Waving his wand once more in a complicated motion, Victor began to chant rhythmically as he pulled out a small vial. When he finished chanting, he jerked his wand and inserted the very tip into the bottle. Quickly he placed a stopper on it and watched as a milky mist formed in the glass bottle. Satisfied, Victor left out the front door and back to his office to drop off the evidence before going home for the day.

David Scorpio sighed and frowned deeply as he read the report on the results of the Umbridge investigation. What had originally been thought to be a suicide had been ruled a murder. The chief suspect, John Dawlish had been brought in for questioning under Veritaserum and had declared that he had nothing to do with it. In fact, he had witnesses as he had been drinking with several upstanding aurors at the Leaky Cauldron when the murder occurred. It looked as if someone had been polyjuiced to commit the crime. Unfortunately, polyjuice potion also imitated the magical signature of the person being imitated, so there was no way to trace the culprit.

With a frustrated groan, David ran his hands through his hair. He wracked his brain trying to think who would want to restrict Harry from his magic. Minister Fudge was worried about the political power that Harry might wield, and had immediately agreed to allow what appeared to be a muggle adopt the Boy-Who-Lived. He might have suspected Voldemort, but the dark lord was more interested in killing Harry than rendering him powerless in order to regain the respect of several dark creatures like the vampires who the Department of Mysteries had been delighted to hear refused to side with any wizard too weak to defeat a one year old.

The name Albus Dumbledore flittered through his mind, but David quickly discounted him as well. Dumbledore was more interested in using Harry as a weapon. Removing his magic would render the old man's plans useless.

David ran his hands over his face and sighed tiredly. He glanced at the clock and noticed it was three in the morning. He had been looking over the reports for a few hours now. He should head to bed soon. Seven in the morning was going to come very soon. The wizard gathered all of his paperwork and shoved it into a folder before heading to bed. Tomorrow was another busy day in the new life of Harry Morgan. David chuckled. Who knew a fourteen year old kid could make life so interesting?

It was seven thirty and Harry was sitting at the kitchen table with his father eating breakfast when there was a knock on the door and Francis leaned in to announce Elizabeth Webber. A smile lit up the teen's face and he shared a delighted look with his father. Jason stood up and together the two Morgan men went into the living room to greet their guest.

Elizabeth was standing in the middle of the room with an uncertain expression. She relaxed a bit when Jason and Harry both smiled at her. Harry stared interestedly at the large flat package Elizabeth was holding.

"What's that?" Harry asked curiously.

Elizabeth grinned. "I just thought it was time for me to return a gift that Jason left with me a few years ago."

Jason's eyes lit up in recognition as the artist turned the familiar painting around so they could see it. "You didn't have to do this." He pointed out.

Elizabeth shrugged. "I don't feel right about keeping it, and Harry was complaining the other day that he hated the art over the fireplace."

Jason glanced over at his son, who was staring down at the floor sheepishly. "You could have said something."

"I know." Harry replied softly, "But I didn't know if you had picked out that painting and I didn't want to offend you."

Jason sighed. "You have a right to your opinion Harry. If you don't like something tell me. I'm not going to get offended."

Harry nodded. "Okay. Dad, I really hate the artwork over the fireplace."

Jason chuckled and shook his head as Elizabeth laughed at the teen's antics. It was always heartbreaking to see how hesitant Harry was. Jason was so patient and loving with him that it made Elizabeth remember all the reasons she had fallen in love with the man in the first place.

Jason looked up to catch Elizabeth staring at him with a soft look. The respect and approval in her sapphire eyes made his heart skip and he stood a little taller. She was looking at him like he was the most wonderful person in the world and he couldn't help but want to see her give him that look more often. This was the Elizabeth that he had fallen in love with. This was the woman who accepted him as he was and never tried to change him to suit her own ideals. Jason smiled at the beautiful woman and then took the painting from her petite hands before pulling her into his arms.

"Thank you for the painting." He said softly into her ear.

Elizabeth grinned and relished the feeling of being in his arms once again. "You're welcome."

Jason fought to control his body's natural reactions to the feel of her breath against his neck. Elizabeth was so soft and petite, but he knew that there was tempered steel behind those soft curves and it was this combination of compassion and determination that drew him to her.

Harry smiled happily at the sight of his father and Elizabeth. He had taken an immediate liking to the young waitress and he had been thrilled when he learned that she was back in Jason's life. Now his dad wouldn't be lonely. Jason had made Harry's life a million times better, and Harry was glad to see his father experience something so wonderful as being with the woman he loved. The fact that Elizabeth liked Harry as well was just a bonus as far as the young wizard was concerned.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Jason asked, stepping back.

"Normally I'd say yes, but I have to be at the hospital in about twenty minutes." Elizabeth declined reluctantly.

Jason looked down at her with concern. "Are you okay?"

Elizabeth chuckled. "I'm fine. I signed up for some advanced first aid classes and they start today."

"Are you interested in medicine?" Jason asked trying to figure out the sudden interest.

"Not really, but I wanted to be able to help you guys if the bad guys came after Harry and he needed medical attention before a doctor could get to you." Elizabeth explained with a shrug. "I can't do magic, but I can do this."

Jason stared down at his girlfriend in shock. It amazed him that Elizabeth was willing to study something that she really had no interest in just so that she could help him and his son. A sniffle from behind him broke his train of thought. He turned to see Harry looking up at Elizabeth in awe. The teen's emerald eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"Harry?" Jason asked anxiously when he saw the devastated look on his son's face.

"No one's ever… I can't believe… I'm not worth…You don't even know me that well." Harry stammered through his tears.

Elizabeth stepped around Jason and came to kneel next to the boy. "I know that you're a great kid who has experienced some horrible things, but despite that you offer your friendship and loyalty to someone who should have been beneath your radar – like a lowly waitress."

"There's nothing lowly about you Elizabeth." Harry whispered.

"Thank you, but not everyone would feel the same. That is something you have in common with your father. You don't care about social standings when you make your friends." Elizabeth grinned before placing a gentle kiss on the teen's cheek and standing back up. "I'm sorry, but I really do need to get going if I don't want to be late."

Jason walked her to the door and kissed her lips lingeringly. "Thank you for what you said to Harry." He whispered so that only Elizabeth could hear him.

"I only told him the truth. He's a great kid Jason, and you're the perfect father for him. I'll see you later." Elizabeth smiled, lovingly running her fingers along his cheek before letting herself out the door.

Once the brunette had left, Jason turned to his son. "Harry, why don't you finish breakfast while I make a quick phone call?"

"Sure." Harry shrugged as he wheeled back into the kitchen.

Jason pulled out his phone and quickly dialed.

TBC…


	13. Independence Day

Chapter 13

It was only 8:00 in the morning, but Harry was already up and dressed. He was much too excited about the day to sleep in. He was eating his eggs while his dad was getting ready when Francis leaned in to announce a visitor. Harry was curious to see who this "Alexis Davis" was, so he quickly wheeled into the living room.

A dark haired woman came bustling into the room with a briefcase in her hand. She was dressed in a pants suit and heels. The lawyer was startled when she saw Harry come into the room. "Oh! You must be Harry." She greeted him with a nod and harried smile.

"Yes Ma'am." Harry replied uneasily.

"Excellent! Now, where's your father?" She demanded.

"I'm here." Jason answered as he came down the stairs.

"I just want to point out that I'm charging you triple because of the holiday." Alexis greeted him as she pulled a file out of her briefcase and handed it to Jason, who walked over to his desk with it.

Alexis stood next to him as he pulled a pen out of the drawer and opened the file.

"I've marked the places that you sign." The lawyer explained.

Jason just nodded and began writing his name on the appropriate lines. When he had finished all the pages, Alexis closed the folder and stuffed it back into her briefcase. "I'll file these as soon as I leave here. I know a clerk who never takes holidays…much like me." The woman grumbled. "At least you called during business hours a few days ago."

"Thank you Alexis." Jason said softly and sincerely.

Alexis stopped and stared at the man. She couldn't remember a time when he had ever thanked her like that. She glanced over at Harry, who was watching them curiously, and then her face softened. She smiled at Harry and then Jason. "You're welcome. Happy Independence Day. Harry, welcome to America."

Harry smiled sweetly. "Thank you. Happy Independence Day to you as well."

Alexis shot Jason a look of respect and then let herself out.

Jason turned to face his son and grinned. "I'll bet you're curious about those papers I just signed." He began.

Harry shrugged. "Yes, but I assumed it was business."

"Not this time." Jason crossed the room and knelt next to the wheelchair. "Those were papers that made you an American citizen. Now if Voldemort were to attack you, he would have to face charges from the United States – not just Britain."

Harry's eyes got wide. "I'm an American?"

"Yes, in both the muggle and magical world. Turns out Alexis knew all about magic. It's how Helena got away with so much. Apparently she really was a witch." Jason chuckled, remembering the evil woman.

Jason suddenly wondered if this was even something that Harry wanted. "I'm sorry Harry, I should have asked you, but I just thought this would be a nice surprise for the holiday."

"No! I'm very excited to be a citizen! It means that I belong here! I've never really belonged anywhere before." Harry protested.

"That's not true anymore." Jason said, laying his hand on his son's knee. "You belong with me."

Harry smiled and nodded happily before leaning forward and initiating a hug from his father.

A knock at the door broke up the affectionate moment. Both of the Morgans looked up to see Michael burst into the room with Sonny and Carly shuffling in behind him. Carly waddled over to Harry, planted a quick kiss on his head and then made her way to the couch where she collapsed with a weary sigh.

"Did we just see Alexis leave?" Sonny asked as he watched his wife make herself as comfortable as possible.

"Yeah, she brought by some papers for me to sign." Jason nodded. He looked down at his son and grinned. "Do you want to tell them?"

"Tell us what?" Michael piped up excitedly.

"I am now an American citizen." Harry announced proudly.

"Wow! That's great! Now you really can celebrate the Fourth of July!" Michael exclaimed, dancing from foot to foot.

"I thought Harry became a citizen when he got adopted." Carly stated, confused.

"He could claim citizenship. That's what he did today – or rather I did as his guardian. I wanted his holiday to be special." Jason explained.

Sonny shot Jason a look. He understood that there was more to this than celebrating a holiday, but he kept quiet about it. Jason rarely did anything without several reasons. It was why they had remained untouchable in the organization.

"So are we ready to go?" Sonny asked, changing the subject.

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed, his green eyes shining.

Jason chuckled and nodded. "Let me grab our bag." He declared. "David will meet us in the garage."

"You're going to make me get up aren't you?" Carly grumbled as Sonny crossed the room and helped his very pregnant wife up from the couch.

"Are you sure that it's safe for you to come?" Harry asked in concern.

Carly winked as she finally gained her balance. "Don't you worry about me Sweetie. I'll be fine."

"Okay." Harry nodded uneasily.

"We'll keep an eye on her." Jason whispered in his ear so that Carly couldn't hear it.

*****

The park was overflowing with people, and Harry couldn't help but feel a bit self-conscious when he saw so many of them take notice of him in his wheelchair. Jason and David moved them through the worst of the crowd as quickly as possible. Sonny's men had already set up a tented area near the pond so that Carly would be out of the worst of the sun. Everyone gave a small sigh of relief when they reached it.

"Fancy meeting you here." A familiar voice greeted them cheerfully.

Harry's eyes lit up as well as Jason's. "Elizabeth!" The teen exclaimed happily. He was more than glad to accept a quick hug from his favorite waitress right before she greeted his father with a thorough kiss.

Jason smiled down at the woman in his arms. "I thought we were going to meet at the Quartermaine tent."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow playfully. "The Q's are right next door." She informed him.

Jason groaned and put his forehead against her shoulder. "That means that Edward is going to be nearby all day, doesn't it?"

Elizabeth chuckled. "Afraid so." She leaned forward and whispered softly in his ear. "But you have a gun."

Jason started laughing. "Don't tempt me!"

"Okay, break it up you two! Some of us are still planning to eat today!"

Jason and Elizabeth looked up to see Emily standing in the doorway of their tent with her hands on her hips.

"Now, where's my nephew? I have instructions to present him to Grandmother immediately."

Harry's soft laughter could be heard from the side. Emily grinned, since that was her goal all along. "Ah! There's my little heartbreaker! Come along mister, you don't want to keep your great-grandmother waiting!"

Emily didn't even give him a chance to move his wheelchair towards her; she went to stand behind him and wheeled him out herself. David gave Jason a quick nod and followed them out.

Harry's eyes widened when he saw the size of the Quartermaine tent. Emily didn't even hesitate before pushing his chair through the open flaps and into the cooler interior. A portable air conditioner hummed softly in the corner, and there were tables and chairs set up throughout the large room. To one side Harry saw a few family members that he recognized such as Ned and Alan. His eyes widened to see another familiar face.

"Hello Ms. Davis!" Harry greeted the much more casually dressed lawyer.

Alexis smiled at the young teen and nodded. "How are you enjoying your first Fourth?"

"It's brilliant! Though we did just get here." Harry admitted sheepishly.

"Harry dear! I see you know Alexis?" Lila greeted her grandson.

"Hello Grandmother!" Harry exclaimed as he directed his chair away from Emily and closer to the older woman. He reached out and grasped her soft hand in his own. "I met Ms. Davis this morning when she brought some papers for Dad to sign."

"Some sort of mob business I'm sure." Huffed Edward Quartermaine.

Harry's emerald eyes shined angrily. "Actually, he was signing paperwork that made me an American citizen. It was my special present for the holiday."

Edward raised his eyebrows at the tone of voice the teen used. "Now you listen here young man. You better learn some respect." He scolded angrily as he moved to stand over Harry.

Harry sat up tall in his chair. "Then you should set an example for me by respecting my father!"

"He's quite right Edward." Lila agreed, giving her great-grandson a wink.

"Humph!" Edward scoffed. "Mark my words, no good will come of this one." He glared down at the crippled boy before moving away.

"Edward!" Lila exclaimed angrily.

Harry seemed to deflate before their eyes and he stared down into his lap blinking rapidly. "If you'll excuse me, I believe I'll go back to my dad." He whispered before hurrying his chair out of the tent.

"What just happened?" Emily asked, staring after her nephew. "I've never seen Harry talk to anyone like that before. I can't believe that he just stood up to Grandfather."

Lila shook her head sadly. "He loves your brother very much, and obviously couldn't stand to hear him criticized. He doesn't see himself as important enough to defend I'm afraid; that poor boy."

"I'm going to make sure he's okay." Emily murmured.

"Please give Harry my love." Lila asked as her granddaughter left the tent.

Lila turned to look at Edward and narrowed her eyes angrily. She needed to have a stern talk with her husband.

As soon as Emily and Harry left, Carly asked Johnny to take Michael for an ice cream.

"Have there been any more updates on the investigation?" Sonny asked Jason as soon as Johnny and Michael left the tent.

"No, all David has found out is that someone who pretended to be the personal bodyguard for the Minister of Magic walked into Umbridge's house and spelled her to kill herself. David is beginning to believe that it might not have actually been Umbridge who cast the magic blocking spell on Harry. He's beginning to think that this is outside the realm of the Minister and his personal vendetta." Jason informed his partner.

"What about Voldemort?" Elizabeth asked softly. "Could it have been his men?"

Jason shrugged. "It's possible, but David thinks that Voldemort is more interested in proving his power against Harry by killing him personally. It would cheapen his victory if everyone knew that Harry no longer had access to his magic. No, both David and I think that there may be a third party involved. We just haven't figured out who that could be."

Carly, who had been let in on the secret of magic was angry that so many people were trying to hurt the young teen who had come to mean so much to her.

Carly and Elizabeth nodded and sighed. While they were both grateful that Sonny and Jason were allowing them full disclosure to the situation surrounding Harry, it was frustrating that they couldn't be more help. Both women had convinced their significant others that since the situation had nothing to do with "business" that they should not be kept in the dark. After a long discussion, both Sonny and Jason had reluctantly agreed.

The adults all looked up when Harry came rolling into the tent. Jason was immediately alert when he saw the way Harry was fighting back tears.

"What happened?" He demanded softly.

Harry shrugged and shook his head, refusing to answer.

"Harry?" A soft voice called. Emily appeared a moment later.

Jason looked at his sister expectantly. Emily sighed and gave the one-word answer that seemed to explain the entire situation. "Grandfather."

Jason growled and clenched his fist – of course.

Emily perked up a bit and forced a grin. "You should have seen him Jas. Grandfather started into one of his normal rants about how you're a criminal, yadda, yadda, yadda, blah, blah, blah, and then Harry informed him that you gave him a special present for his first American holiday. So Grandfather – being Grandfather – starts talking about Harry should learn respect. And then – you'll love this!" Emily laughed. "And then Harry replies that Grandfather could teach it to him by respecting you! The look on Grandfather's face was priceless! I wish I had a camera."

Jason's lips twitched at the thought of his small son telling the old man off before his eyes narrowed. "Then what did the old man say?" He grumbled.

Emily's smile disappeared and she glanced at Harry sympathetically.

"He said that no good would come of me." Harry whispered as he stared down at his hands.

"Jason, I need to borrow your gun." Elizabeth growled.

"No, let me." Carly volunteered. "I can get off on a hormone plea." She dramatically tried to get up out of the stuffed chair she was sitting in. "As soon as I can get up!"

Harry's lips twitched and he sniffled softly before chuckling at the picture Carly was making.

"No, I'm okay. I shouldn't let him get to me." Harry stated.

"You should never listen to anything Edward Quartermaine says." Sonny declared, eyeing his wife to make sure that she was just kidding – these days he couldn't be positive.

"Sonny's right." Emily agreed. "I love my Grandfather because I have to – but that doesn't mean I like him – or listen to a word that comes out of his mouth. He's an old man who's had his way too long. He's forgotten that other people have feelings. Of course, I'm sure that Grandmother is reminding him right this minute."

Harry's eyes widened. "Oh no! I forgot to tell Grandmother 'good-bye'!"

"She understood. She even asked me to tell you that she loved you." Emily smiled gently. She still couldn't understand how anyone could ever hurt this kid. He was just too sweet.

"Still, I shouldn't have just left her like that. And I didn't even get to talk to Grandmum Monica." Harry disagreed. "I should go back."

"You can go back soon, but first, it's time to eat." Sonny declared, uncovering the trays of food he had been arranging.

"Thank God!" Carly declared hungrily.

Harry's eyes sparkled mischievously. "Are you sure you should be eating all that? Perhaps you should just have some fruit." He teased.

Carly's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Listen mister. Never get between a pregnant woman and the food she's craving. You can have the fruit. Me and junior here are having bar-b-que!"

TBC…l


	14. Watching The Sunset

A/N: I had several reviews criticizing how long it took for an update. For those wondering why, I was busy having a baby. Barring any other life changing events, I should continue regularly from now on. ;)

Chapter 14 Watching the Sunset

"That was wicked!" Harry exclaimed as he tore off the motorcycle helmet he had been wearing.

Jason grinned. "I'm glad you liked it."

"It was almost as good as flying!" Harry gushed. "Thanks Dad."

Jason was glad he had finally learned enough magic that he could take his son on his bike. A shrinking charm for the wheelchair and a sticking charm to keep Harry in the seat was all it took to give Harry that excited sparkle in his eyes.

Harry looked around curiously. Instead of going back to the penthouse, Jason had turned towards the docks and parked in a deserted alley near the water. A moment later, Harry's wheelchair was full sized and he was comfortably seated in it.

"I thought you might like to have an ice cream and watch the sunset." Jason suggested.

Harry's face lit up again in happiness and he nodded enthusiastically. "That would be great."

Jason chuckled and led the way to the small ice cream stand where he bought both himself and Harry a cone and a bottle of water. Then he and Harry headed to a deserted bench and sat down to enjoy their treat.

Jason had just begun eating his frozen dessert when he looked over to see Harry glancing at the bench longingly. Interpreting his son's expression correctly, Jason smiled.

"I think you're too far away over there. Why don't you hold my cone and I'll settle you on the bench next to me?" Jason suggested.

Harry's grin was all the answer that the young father needed. A moment later, his small body was snuggled against the older man and Jason's arm was draped around his shoulders as they ate their ice cream and watched the colors in the sky change to pinks and oranges.

"The sunset is beautiful, but I like the sunrise better." Harry commented softly.

"The sunrise is always more striking off the East Coast, but on the West Coast, the sunset is amazing." Jason replied.

"Have you ever been to the West Coast?" Harry asked, finishing off his cone and taking a drink of his water.

"Yeah, I took a cross country trip a few years ago." Jason nodded.

Neither of the two Morgans noticed the tall black man move into the shadows of the dock and listen to their conversation.

"I was thinking. How would you feel about going on a road trip once your back is healed?" Jason asked.

Harry's eyes lit up. "That would be brilliant! Where would we go?"

"I was thinking that we would go south first, along the coast and into the Carolinas. The mountains there are beautiful – all lush and green. Then I want to show you the Gulf of Mexico. The beaches are so white that pictures of them look like snow." Jason described.

Harry's eyes widened excitedly. "Really?"

Jason grinned and nodded. "Really."

"Then where would we go?" Harry asked, settling even deeper into his father's arms.

Jason settled his chin on top of his son's mop of unruly black hair and stared off into the distance. "I'd take you northwest into Colorado and show you the Rocky Mountains. They're bigger than the Appalachians. There are some that never lose their snow, even in the summer."

"Wow!" Harry breathed.

"Then we'd go farther west and see the Redwood trees in Northern California."

Harry scrunched up his nose. "Trees? What's so special about trees?"

Jason chuckled. "You've never seen trees as big as these. You could walk as far as 95 feet and just barely walk around it. Some of them are over 300 feet high."

Seeing Harry's confused expression, Jason grinned. "That would be around 92 meters for you."

Harry's eyes widened in shock, "Blimey." He breathed.

"Exactly," Jason agreed. "From there, I was thinking that we'd go look at Crater Lake before we head due north, up the coastline to see Mt. Saint Helens and Mt. Rainier. Those are a couple of active volcanoes. That means they have erupted within the last 2,000 years. In fact, Mt. Saint Helens erupted in the 80's."

"It would be so wicked to see a real volcano." Harry exclaimed excitedly before suddenly sobering. He turned his emerald eyes up to look at his father. "Do you think I'll actually get better? What if I never walk again?"

Jason sighed and ran a hand over his son's hair as he stared into those sensitive orbs. "The doctors all think that you're going to be just fine. We have to trust they know what they're talking about. But if something goes wrong, and you never walk again I promise we will still take our trip. I'm not going to love you any less just because you can't walk across the room. I promise you Harry. I will always love you."

Harry smiled and burrowed his head into his father's broad chest. "I love you too, Dad."

"Why if it isn't two of the most handsome men in Port Charles!" A familiar voice declared.

The Morgans turned to see Elizabeth coming towards them. She kissed Harry's cheek before giving Jason a searing kiss on the lips. Then she settled on the bench and snuggled under Jason's free arm. "What are you two up to this evening?"

"Dad took me for a ride on his bike. It was amazing!" Harry declared happily.

"I know. I love that bike." Elizabeth agreed dreamily.

"Sometimes I wonder if you only love me for my bike." Jason grumbled.

"Oh no!" Elizabeth's eyes were wide with mock innocence. "I also think you have a cute ass."

Harry giggled wildly while Jason glared at his girlfriend. "Stop talking about my ass in front of my son." His words were tempered by the twinkling in his blue eyes.

"Yes! Please!" Harry laughed.

Elizabeth shrugged. "Sorry, I just can't help myself sometimes."

Jason shook his head at her antics.

"Hey Dad, could Elizabeth come with us?" Harry asked.

"Come with you where?" Elizabeth was curious.

Jason shrugged. "I was telling Harry that I would like to take him on a road trip across the country."

"Yeah! We'd see the Appalachians and the white beaches on the Gulf of Mexico…"

"Oh, are you going to take him to Disney World?" Elizabeth questioned.

Harry's face took on a confused expression. "What's Disney World?"

Jason and Elizabeth stared at the young teen in shock for a moment before sharing a look.

"Disney World is only the most magical place on earth!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Really? " Harry was disbelieving.

"Okay, maybe not in the way that you're thinking; but it is magical in other ways." Elizabeth admitted.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, settling more comfortably against his father.

Elizabeth's eyes took on a faraway look. "It's a place where a 60 year old man could giggle like a little kid and no one would think anything of it. Good always defeats evil; the princess is always beautiful and kind while the prince is brave and chivalrous. Sure, there are rides and shows and other attractions to see, but it's the whole attitude of the place that makes it so special. While you're at Disney, the outside world ceases to exist, and for a short time everything seems perfect."

Harry sighed. "It sounds lovely."

Jason leaned down and gently kissed his son's head. "We'll make sure we go to Disney."

Harry smiled his thanks.

"You will come with us, won't you Elizabeth?" Harry requested.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything." Elizabeth promised.

Harry's grin turned wicked. "That means you'll need to get your license since we're going on Dad's bike."

Elizabeth looked at the teen in surprise for a moment before taking on a look of satisfaction. "You know what Harry? You're right. In fact, I think that Jason can start giving me lessons the next time we ride."

"You're just saying that because you want to steer." Jason groaned.

"How else can I learn?" Elizabeth asked innocently.

"Fine." Jason grumbled.

Harry and Elizabeth shared a satisfied look.

Jason rolled his eyes and took the moment of silence as an opportunity to change the subject.

"Do you have plans with Hermione tomorrow since she'll be through with her grounding?" He asked.

Harry shrugged. "I know we're getting together, but I'm not sure what she wants to do. I know she was really disappointed to have missed her first Independence Day in America."

"I think that was the point." Jason chuckled. "It wouldn't have been much of a punishment if she hadn't missed something important to her."

"Yeah, I know, but I still missed her."

Jason's arm tightened around his son for a moment in a slight hug. "What about Ron? Have you written to him lately?"

Harry sighed. "Not overly." He admitted. "He and the rest of the Weasleys were sort of offended that I allowed a strange muggle to adopt me instead of insisting on them."

Jason sobered immediately. "How do you feel about that? Would you rather they adopt you?" His heart skipped a beat as he waited for the teen to answer.

"No," Harry shook his head. "The Weasleys are nice, don't get me wrong; but I like having my own family. When I was with the Dursleys they never let me forget that I was intruding on their family. The Weasleys might be kinder, but I would still feel like an outsider. I couldn't see myself going to Mr. or Mrs. Weasley with a problem, or even sitting like we are now just talking. No, this way I get my own family."

Jason breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you feel that way because I love you too much to easily give you up."

"I don't want to be anywhere but here with you." Harry reassured his father.

Elizabeth smiled as she leaned into her boyfriend and listened as he and his son picked up their previous thread of conversation regarding their cross-country road trip. As Jason described the vastness of the Grand Canyon, Elizabeth couldn't help but feel that she too had finally found her place.

Marcus Taggart sighed and moved away from the picturesque setting he had been observing. When he first heard about Jason Morgan's new son, he had immediately begun investigating with the hope that Morgan had pulled another stunt like with Michael Quartermaine. What he discovered instead had made him almost respect the other man. There had been nothing left to the imagination in the official report concerning the arrest of the Dursley couple. Even a seasoned veteran like Taggart had been put off his lunch at the pictures attached to the file. Hospital pictures of a small unconscious boy just before surgery were mingled with disgusting photos of the crime scene itself.

No, for now Taggart would leave the Morgans alone.

In the darkened room of a derelict house sat the greatest dark lord that the world had ever known. Lord Voldemort was seething with the knowledge that his nemesis was outside his reach at the moment. Harry Potter had disappeared the night he was adopted by that American muggle.

The Daily Prophet had been quick to report that the abuse must have affected Potter mentally and that was why he believed Voldemort had returned. As far as the wizarding world was concerned Voldemort was still dead and the Boy-Who-Lived was merely a deranged child driven mad by the abuse of his muggle relatives.

Unfortunately for Voldemort, the Prophet didn't bother to find out who the American was or where he was from. Which meant that for the moment, Tom was forced to use his Death Eaters to find the boy instead of moving forward in his mission to rid the world of those without the purest of blood.

A scuttling noise captured his attention.

"Wormtail!"

A pudgy watery-eyed man shuffled forward. "Yes Master?"

"Has Lucius managed to find the name of the muggle who adopted Potter?" hissed the malevolent wizard.

"Not yet Master." Pettigrew replied.

"_Crucio_!"

The rat's screams echoed through the building.

"I want that brat found!" Voldemort growled releasing the spell from his sniveling servant. He wished the Malfoy patriarch was present. He owed the self-serving betrayer another round of punishment for daring to claim _imperious_ thirteen years ago.

If he didn't need the Malfoy gold and political influence so badly, he would have killed the traitor that night in the cemetery.

"Yes Master," groveled Pettigrew before the rat man limped out of the room.

The Dark Lord settled back in his chair. Soon he would find Potter and then nothing would stop him from ruling the wizarding world.

TBC…


	15. Magic Is Real

Chapter 15

Magic is Real

David stood on his brother's front stoop and sighed. He really wanted to turn down Mac's dinner invitation, but Jane had asked him to come as well and he had never been able to tell his sister "no". Deciding that there was no sense in delaying the inevitable, David rang the doorbell.

A blonde teenager opened the door.

"Hello Maxie, how are you?" David asked as he entered the house.

Maxie shrugged sullenly. "Fine, but I would have been better if I was at my friend's party instead of here," she grumbled.

David sighed and shook his head. Why couldn't he just have told Janie "no"?

"Uncle David!" An excited voice exclaimed when he stepped into the living room.

David grinned and caught his excited niece in a hug. "Hey there Cutie!"

Hermione's eyes sparkled. "I'm so glad you're here," she whispered. "I may need someone to heal and _obliviate_ Maxie before dinner is over! I've had to fight hexing her since I got here."

David chuckled. "I knew you were my favorite niece."

Hermione winked, "And you are most definitely my favorite uncle."

"David, I'm glad you could come." A solemn voice declared from behind him.

David turned to see his youngest brother. "Hello Mac, it's good to see you."

"Uncle David? When did you get into town?" Robin asked as she came to stand beside Mac.

"A few weeks ago," David replied vaguely.

Robin stepped forward and gave him an awkward hug. "It's nice to see you again."

"You too," David lied. "So how are you doing now? Are you still in medicine?"

"Robin's a doctor at General Hospital." Mac declared proudly.

David tried to look suitably impressed. "Good on you."

"Are you working here in Port Charles?" Robin asked, trying to make conversation.

"Actually, David is working for Jason Morgan." Mac declared in a disapproving tone.

Robin's eyes widened. "Really, but I thought you were - you know…"

"Magical?" David supplied with a smirk.

"Right, _that_" Robin nodded uncomfortably.

"I am. I'm his son, Harry's, bodyguard." David explained.

Robin looked confused. "Since when does Jason have a son?"

"Jason adopted Harry while he was in England a few weeks ago." David explained. "He rescued the kid."

"Where are Harry's parents?" Mac asked suspiciously. "You never said."

David sighed. "They were murdered by a terrorist when he was a year old. His mother sacrificed her life for his. Harry was then sent to his maternal aunt and uncle."

"Did Morgan steal the boy from them?" Mac accused.

"Actually, it was Harry's relatives that put him in the wheelchair. Jason found Harry in their house when he was there for a business dinner. He called an ambulance and the police. He saved Harry's life." David informed them.

"How do we know he was telling the truth?" Mac argued.

Hermione had tears in her eyes. "Harry was always afraid of his aunt and uncle. He would never tell us why, but he always came to school too thin and moving like he was in pain. He just wouldn't ask for help. He finally told me what happened when we were studying last week. Mr. Morgan saved Harry that night."

David wrapped an arm around her shoulder and held her to his side. "He's safe now Hermione and we're going to make sure he stays that way."

"So he's like you then?" Mac asked.

"Yes, he's a wizard, if that's what you mean." David confirmed.

Mac ran a hand over his face. "I'm sorry David, I still have a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that magic even exists."

David smiled at his youngest brother. "It's okay, Mac, I understand. At least you never hated or hurt me like Harry's relatives did."

Mac shook his head and shrugged. "You're my brother. Magic doesn't change that." He glanced down at Hermione, "and it doesn't make me love either of you any less."

Hermione grinned and stepped forward to hug her uncle. "Thank you, Uncle Mac." She stepped back again. "I know that you don't like Harry's dad very much, but he's been wonderful for Harry. I've never seen him so relaxed and happy since I've known him. I think it's the first time in Harry's life he's felt safe."

"If Jason breaks the law and I can prove it, I will arrest him." Mac declared before his face softened, "but I won't go out of my way to accuse him of anything without proof."

"I can assure you that Jason isn't about to do anything to lose Harry. He knows how much Harry needs him." David pointed out. "Besides, I'm keeping an eye on him."

Mac shot his older brother a sly look. "Somehow that doesn't necessarily reassure me."

"We have located Potter my lord." Lucius Malfoy declared proudly even as he bowed before his dark master.

Voldemort smiled through his lipless mouth and leaned back in his throne. "Where is the brat?"

"My source at the Ministry discovered that he has been adopted by an American muggle." Malfoy sneered. "The muggle is from a city called Port Charles in the state of New York."

"So Potter has fled the country." A hissing chuckle escaped the snake-like man; its sound causing the Death Eaters in the room to flinch. "He will learn that there is no where safe for him. Lucius, you have done well."

Voldemort turned to the hunched man against the wall. "Wormtail, you will take Crabbe and Goyle to this Port Charles and kill the brat. Bring me back his head."

"Y-yes M-master," Wormtail stuttered nervously before turning and scurrying out of the room.

"Once Potter is dead, we will move to finish Dumbledore and take Hogwarts. I've been enjoying the Prophet's exposés on our _dear headmaster_." Voldemort smiled cruelly.

"It will be as you command, Master." Lucius bowed reverently.

"Anything?"

Harry sighed and shook his head. "No, not a word. Do you think he's really that angry at me?"

Hermione shrugged and sank down on the couch. It was just after breakfast and the two friends were spending the day together. "It's possible. Ron's never been that rational. He has to be upset that neither of us is coming back to Hogwarts."

"This is like the tournament all over again." Harry grumbled as he slouched in his chair.

"Chin up, Harry. I'm sure you'll meet some great friends at our new school." The witch encouraged.

Harry smiled slightly. "At least I still have you, Hermione."

Hermione reached over and took his hand. "You'll always have me, Harry."

Harry smiled and nodded as there was a knock on the door and Francis stuck his head in. "Elizabeth and Emily are here."

The two brunettes burst into the room. "Hey you guys!" Elizabeth stopped and looked around in confusion. "Where's Jason?"

"He had an emergency at the coffee house and since he knew you would be here soon he went ahead and left." Harry explained.

Emily smirked at her disappointed friend. "Sorry Liz, no smooching."

"We call it snogging." Harry pointed out giving Elizabeth a mischievous look.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? And is that what you and Hermione were doing before we got here?"

The teens' eyes widened comically as they both turned bright red. "NO!" They protested at the same time.

Emily and Elizabeth burst out laughing at the mortified teens.

"Oh that is priceless! Where's my camera when I need it?" Emily roared as she wiped a stray tear from her eye. "The looks on your faces!"

Harry and Hermione sent the women identical glares as they crossed their arms over their chests and slouched into their seat in the standard pout pose.

"Oh don't be that way. You were the one picking on me, Harry" Elizabeth chuckled as she gave the boy a quick hug.

Harry sighed dramatically, "Fine, but Hermione is my friend."

"I know that, Sweetie, but most of the best relationships start as friendships. Your dad and I were friends first. Besides, you guys are a little young for anything very serious. We were just teasing you." Elizabeth pointed out.

Harry smiled and nodded.

"Okay, who's ready for some 'Wizard of Oz'?" Emily declared whipping out the aforementioned DVD.

"I've got the popcorn." Elizabeth announced as she held up a box of microwavable bags with one hand and then a plastic container in the other; "and the fresh brownies!"

Harry and Hermione's' eyes lit up at the treats.

"Put the movie in while I take care of serving snacks." Elizabeth instructed as she headed towards the kitchen.

"I'm on it." Emily declared.

The Quartermain couldn't believe that she was about to watch "The Wizard of Oz" with an actual witch and wizard. She smiled as she thought back to the day that Jason told her the truth about Harry and himself.

"_Okay, I'm here. So what's the big news?" Emily declared as she flounced into Jason's apartment after he had called her. Harry was out with Carly and Michael so that the siblings could have the penthouse to themselves._

_Jason sat down on the chair in the living room and motioned Emily over to the couch."There's something that I haven't told you about Harry. It's a pretty big secret that only a few people know. You can't tell Edward or AJ. Lila already knows."_

"_What about Mom and Elizabeth?" Emily asked, seeing the seriousness of the situation._

"_Elizabeth already knows. As for Mom, well I'll tell her soon." Jason promised._

"_Okay, so what's so important that only certain people know about it?"_

_Jason took a deep breath and let it out slowly before looking into his sister's eyes. "Magic is real."_

_Emily sat back in her seat and studied her older brother. If anyone else had made that statement she would have scoffed immediately; but this was Jason, her practical, methodical brother who despite what everyone liked to think, had a great deal of control over his emotions and thoughts._

"_Okay, so I'm guessing that Harry is magical?" Emily replied carefully._

_Jason nodded, relieved that his sister wasn't storming out of the room. "Harry is a wizard." Jason stated before pulling out his wand, "And so am I."_

_Emily stared at Jason incredulously. "Okay, I wasn't expecting that," She muttered. "So you can do magic?"_

_Jason pointed his wand at the basket of fruit on the table and stated something softly in Latin. The basket rose steadily into the air. Emily, her eyes wide, reached out and ran her hand into the empty space between the table and basket before feeling above the basket. _

"_There aren't any wires." Jason smirked softly._

"_Yeah, well just checking." Emily mumbled. _

_After a moment, Jason lowered the basket back down to the table and looked over at his sister, who was still staring at the fruit in shock. "Are you okay?"_

_Emily reached over to her arm and pinched – hard. "Nope, I'm not dreaming." She said softly._

"_Emily?" Jason spoke up again, his voice laced with concern._

"_How come you never told me that you could do magic?" Emily asked him; hurt that he had kept such a secret from her._

"_I didn't know until a few weeks ago. There was a block on my magic that was removed." Jason answered with a shrug. _

"_Oh." Emily's anger snuffed out at the answer. "So Harry's a wizard too?" _

"_Yes, it was a dark wizard who killed Harry's parents and is still trying to kill Harry." Jason confirmed. _

"_Wow. That's really – I mean…" Emily stuttered._

"_It's a lot, I know." Jason nodded._

"_Yeah. So is this dark wizard guy going to keep coming after Harry even though he's not in England anymore?" Emily asked._

_Jason sighed and stared down at the floor. "Probably. Harry is the only person who has ever survived an encounter with him. He'll want to kill Harry if only for his own pride."_

"_Damn." Emily grumbled. "Why is it that so many people want to hurt that kid? Harry is so amazing and sweet and kind and funny. I just don't understand how anyone could dislike him, much less want to kill him."_

_Jason chuckled. "I don't understand it either, but I'm not about to let anyone else hurt him."_

_Emily smiled at her brother. "I know you'll keep him safe. You're a great dad."_

_Jason looked down and blushed slightly. "Thanks. I just want Harry to be happy."_

"_Well mission accomplished." Emily declared. "He says all the time how great his life with you is;" Emily's eyes twinkled with mischief, "especially since Elizabeth and you started dating."_

_Jason shot his baby sister a stern look. "Don't think for a second that I didn't know what you and Harry were up to."_

_Emily shrugged carelessly. "It worked didn't it? Now you're both a lot happier – or didn't you want to try again with Elizabeth?"_

_Jason shook his head. "That's not the point. You were matchmaking."_

"_Harry and I just wanted you to be happy. Besides, it was all Harry's idea. He didn't want you to be alone, and he felt guilty about Courtney leaving – I know that he's not to blame, but he refused to believe it." Emily continued when Jason began to protest. "I decided that instead of arguing with him, I would help him so that maybe Harry would stop being upset about the breakup."_

_Jason sighed and slouched down into his chair. "I didn't know he was that upset. I thought I had convinced him it wasn't his fault."_

_Emily shook her head. "Well it didn't work. However, he felt much better when you and Elizabeth hooked up."_

"_So did I." Jason confessed._

"_Well then, all's well that ends well." Emily declared. She glanced down at her watch. "Oops! I've got to meet Nikolas at The Grille."_

_The siblings stood and Jason walked Emily to the door. The young woman reached out and hugged her brother tight. "Thank you for telling me."_

"_You needed to know. Thank you for taking it so well." Jason replied as they parted._

"_You've never lied to me, Jason. You've also never been one to exaggerate or fantasize. It wasn't hard to believe you. I've always believed in you and you've never let me down." Emily shrugged. "I'll see you later big brother. I love you."_

"_I love you too." Jason smiled._

"I don't see flying monkeys." A voice startled Emily out of her musings.

"Did you say 'flying monkeys'?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I still can't believe that you've never seen this movie." Elizabeth shook her head and took a seat on the couch next to the wizard.

Harry shrugged. "It's not like I was allowed to watch anything at the Dursley's, and the wizarding world doesn't have movies."

"Now see, that's just wrong on so many levels." Emily pointed out as she reached for the remote and curled up in the overstuffed chair.

Harry nodded in agreement as he took a bite of the buttery popcorn and watched the opening credits to the classic film.

"I never should have encouraged you to watch that movie."

"Why not Auntie Em? I thought it was brilliant!"

Elizabeth chuckled as Emily and Harry came in the door and headed towards their regular table. Ever since watching "The Wizard of Oz" the week before, Harry had been teasing her best friend by calling the young woman "Auntie Em". Despite her grumblings, Elizabeth knew that Emily was amused by her nephew's joking.

Elizabeth started towards their table when the door opened again and Lucky Spencer walked into the diner. She grimaced at the sight of her former lover.

"Elizabeth, have you seen Nikolas?" Lucky demanded curtly.

"Shouldn't you be asking me that?" Emily spoke up, having heard the question.

Harry watched curiously as Lucky whipped his head around and finally noticed the other brunette. "Emily! Where's Nikolas?" He repeated as he approached their table.

"He's in a meeting at the hospital, but we were going to dinner this evening…why? What's so urgent?" Emily replied with a shrug.

Lucky took a deep breath and ran a hand over his face. "I would rather talk to Nikolas first."

Emily narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, "That doesn't sound very good. Lucky, why don't you tell me now and save us all a lot of trouble in the future?"

Lucky glanced down at Harry. "Who's the kid?" He asked, avoiding the question.

"Don't think that you're going to distract me. This is my nephew, Harry. Now tell me what is so important." Emily grumbled.

Instead of answering, Lucky stared at Harry in confusion. "Did AJ have another kid?"

Emily huffed and shook her head. "No, Harry is Jason's son. You still haven't answered my question."

Lucky's eyes narrowed dangerously when his friend mentioned her brother's name. Despite being over Helena's programming, Lucky still hated Jason Morgan.

Harry shrank back a bit into his chair when he saw the distaste in the man's eyes. He was aware that his father had some enemies, but this seemed personal. He glanced nervously between Emily and Lucky.

Elizabeth sighed heavily. "Emily, why don't you and Lucky step outside to talk while I sit and visit with Harry for a minute? It's time for my break anyway."

"Fine," Emily declared as she stood up and grabbed Lucky's arm. Before he had a chance to protest, he was being pulled out the door.

"Who was that?" Harry asked softly once he and Elizabeth were alone.

"That is a very long story. Let's just say that Lucky and I have a history and he really doesn't get along with your father." Elizabeth replied softly.

Harry's eyes opened wide. "You and he were…"

Elizabeth nodded. "But that's all over now. Lucky decided that he would rather be with my sister, and I didn't want to share so I broke it off."

"What a bloody idiot." Harry declared. "I'm glad though, or else you wouldn't be with Dad."

Elizabeth leaned forward. "You know what? I'm glad too."

Harry smiled.

"Okay, now what is so important that you have to find Nikolas?" Emily demanded when she got outside the restaurant.

Lucky glanced in the window. "Since when does Jason have a son?"

"You tell me your news and I'll tell you mine." Emily bargained.

Lucky sighed heavily. "I just ran into this girl on the docks. She was staring out at Windermere so I asked her if she was a friend of the Cassadine's. She said that she was Nikolas' future wife."

Emily's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Say that again?"

"She said that she was the future Mrs. Nikolas Cassadine." Lucky explained. "I told her I was Nikolas' brother and I knew who he was engaged to and it wasn't her. She laughed and said that it was all arranged through his uncle before turning and walking away. I've been looking for Nikolas since."

"I think we both need to find my darling fiancé." Emily growled.

"Hey, what about Morgan's kid?" Lucky demanded.

"Jason adopted him and he's awesome. Now come on!" Emily didn't give the young man a chance to ask anything else before she dragged him over to the body guards standing outside the restaurant doors.

"David, can you tell Harry I'm sorry but an emergency has come up?" Emily asked the burly guard.

David's eyes narrowed. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I've just had an issue come up with my fiancé and I have to find him right now. Tell Harry I'll call him and we'll do lunch another day." Emily reassured the guard.

"Alright, but call me if you need anything."

Emily smiled. "Thanks David, I'll see you later!" She called as she dragged Lucky behind her towards the parking lot.

"Do you think we should call Jason?" Francis asked the other man in a low tone.

"Yeah, he may want to head over here since Emily had to leave." David replied as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

TBC…


End file.
